


Touch-Starved

by Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Genocide, Gruesome Imagery, Kidnapping, L x Light, L's a frogman, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scheming, mentions of sex but not explicit, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: L's a Blue Poison Dart, an endangered species closely related to the blue poison dart frog. His life has been difficult, prejudiced and overall touch-starved. But he spends his days as L, the world's greatest detective, who's species is undisclosed to the general populace. When other endangered species start dying and disappearing in Japan, he decides he must travel there to solve the case.On the way, he meets the Kitsune Light, a Japanese 9-tailed fox. They start a relationship, L unaware that he's next on Light's list.*I'm not sure if I like this title or not, I might change it sometime in the future*
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 112
Kudos: 95





	1. Hard Cases

**Author's Note:**

> The Frogman L in this story is inspired by this Tumblr artist (she's really good). I'm basing his descriptions and attributes off of her art: (it keeps leading to the reblogged one but the original artist is truffelmaiden. Also, duly note that I do have her permission to write based around her art)
> 
> https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/post/612438049731854336/trueffelmaiden-ok-here-goes-nothing 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

L lumbered out of his room, yawning widely. The action sent his meter-long tongue rolling down, brushing his knees. Making his way into the kitchen, he started scrounging for anything sweet. His body naturally desired arthropod prey such as ants and mites, but that'd result in his body producing toxin... and he didn't need any reason for the general population to hate him even more...

Crouching on a chair, he delicately sipped his coffee, frowning when he saw some of the sugar had congealed on the bottom and used his tongue to reach the bottom of the mug.

"L," Watari cleared his throat, stepping into the kitchen, "I have the report from your latest case."

Most wouldn't believe a Canis Sapien and an Azeurus Dendrobates Sapien would be close, but yet here they were. Watari's large grey wolf ears swiveled with every noise, his nose twitching at the strong scent of coffee. L cursed to himself as the sticky pads on his fingers wouldn't let him put the freaking mug on the table. It happened whenever he was excited. Growling, he shook his hand.

He yelped when the cup flew off and smashed against the floor. L winced, burying himself into his crouch and glancing apologetically at Watari. The only reaction the older man gave was a gentle swishing of his tail.

"I'll have it cleaned."

L gave a weak smile, forcing himself to calm down so he could hold and look through the report.

"Interesting," he murmured.

It was the latest victim in a string of brutal murders. More specifically, murder-disappearances. Where the killer would target a family, kill all but one and that one was presumably kidnapped. He could make out that the body was female... her legs were fused into a tail, suggesting a reptilian species, but said tail had been skinned of all scales... probably to sell them on the black market. She was also missing... her head...

"This is the sixteenth death in the past 2 months, 32 disappearances. Police were able to identify her as Ichika Nakamura, species: Gorgon. Her sister, Sakura Nakamura was reported missing," Watari recited.

That made L look up at him in surprise. A Gorgon? Aside from the fact that they were typically Greek (not Japanese), they were extremely endangered. Of course L had noticed the pattern of the killer going after Endangered Creatures, but this was a new concern. Because of their ability to turn others into stone, Gorgons had been hunted to near extinction. But if the killer had managed to get themselves a Gorgon head, or even a live Gorgon...

"Do you think they'll start using the Gorgon head for their murders?" Watari asked, lines of worry forming on his face.

L didn't answer right away, lost in thought.

"No... they'll probably sell it on the black market as a weapon of mass-destruction. These past 16 deaths have all had their most valuable body parts missing. What good would it do the killer if he was turning his money into stone? Trying to solve this case from England isn't working, we have to travel to Japan."

Great. So L had just gotten 3 objectives. Make sure the Gorgon head didn't fall into the worst hands imaginable, find/rescue all the missing family members and catch this killer.

Watari was watching in unmasked fear. His boy... wanted to go to Japan...?

L was vaguely aware of Watari's eyes trained on his back until he glanced in the wolf-man's direction.

"Yes, Watari?"

Watari shifted, clearing his throat.

"I'm just worried-"

"Because I am an endangered species?"

The way L said it was so detached that one could mistake it for not caring.

He was closely related to blue poison dart frogs, his skin an iridescent and rich blue, his face full of black freckles and his eyes large and almost black. Similar to the Gorgons, his kind had once been hunted out of fear because of their ability to produce toxin... even if they weren't always poisonous... it really all depended on what he ate. Even so, his kind had been hunted to extinction in Japan and most other parts of the world. The largest known settlement of his species were about a thousand in South America. Just because they couldn't be hunted anymore with the "Prohibition Of Hunting Act", that didn't mean he didn't get spiteful looks whenever walking down the street.

In a way, L had grown accustomed to not seeing his kind around. If people weren't giving him disgusted looks, they were pitying. 

L rolled his shoulders, moving towards the investigation room and his computers.

"There is no need to worry so much. The general populace doesn't know what species L is."

"Yes, but walking down the street-"

"Well, it's a good thing I don't have family," L cut off sharply, "it seems the killer would rather have at least one to kill and one to take."

L heard the edge in his own voice. Mumbling an apology, he avoided Watari's eyes. He didn't want to be reminded of his species' status. Pushing everything out of his mind, he hopped into his chair, squatting and typing quickly, bringing up the other 15 grisly murders. Just like that, the conversation was over.

Watari stared at him, his ears twitching nervously, but he didn't say anything. There was no point. L was too stubborn for his own good. Watari excused himself to see that the shattered mug was cleaned. He didn't want to admit that he felt some affinity for the little frog. A wistful smile almost crossed his lips remembering the great detective as a tadpole.

_3 years before POHA was enacted, L's parents had been killed in a raid against a Blue Poison Dart Settlement in Japan. Even now, L wouldn't tell Watari what had happened to him during those 3 years... Watari could tell it had stayed with him though. All Watari knew was that not too long after the act went into effect, L was found wandering the streets... only 8 years old... People were screaming at him, throwing rocks and whatever else they could get their hands on. Seeing as Watari ran an inter-species orphanage in England, he was called in to get the boy out. No one cared how he did it, they just wanted him gone._

_He found L hiding in an alleyway, his clothes too large for him and his hair tussled. He had a translucent tail that would disappear as he got older, but it moved nervously. When L first saw him, Watari could tell the tadpole only saw his gigantic fangs and hooked black claws, the regal grey fur that surrounded his face. The kid gave a terrified squeak, diving into a nearby dumpster._

_Watari opened the lid. He wanted to smile reassuringly, but that would only bare his fangs. L huddled into the corner, his black eyes so reflective that Watari could see his own face in them. The kid's cheeks were tear-stained, his entire body quivering in fear._

_"Do you want to come with me?" He asked gently, "I can take you far away across the seas... anywhere's better than here."_

_L trembled, not answering. Watari gave a soft smile, careful to keep his muzzle closed._

_"It's okay. I won't hurt you," he soothed._

_He held out a hand, and the boy's eyes sparked in confusion._

_"You're not scared of touching me?" His voice wavered._

_Unlike the masses, Watari had actually done his research on Poison Dart toxin. He tilted his head._

_"Well, what have you been eating?"_

_"Pastries, sugar. I don't know."_

_"Then it'll be fine. Come on, I promise you'll be safe with me. We have a private jet waiting for us."_

_L stared at Watari's hand as if it were the toxic one. Slowly, hesitantly, he took the hand, gasping at how large the and encompassing it was. Wrapping his coat around L to hide him from prying eyes, Watari hurriedly led him out of the alleyway and into the waiting limo_.

Watari sighed at the memory, a flame of protectiveness going up his spine. He'd do anything to ensure his charge's safety... as long as he lived, he'd make sure that boy did too. Standing up, he walked briskly, already going in his mind what they'd need for the journey to Japan.

* * *

Light stood in front of his buyer, ears prickling. He drank in the air, trying to sense danger. Of course it was everywhere. Somewhere, he could smell extra armed guards, watching him from the shadows. He held a chain, Ichika Nakamura's sister, Sakura, at the other end. She whimpered, her eyes covered. The snakes that made up her hair hissed, trying to bite at Light, but of course he was out of her reach.

Trying not to be disgusted, he tossed the head wrapped up in a white sheet onto the floor. When it made a loud thump, Sakura screamed, knowing what it was. Light could tears running beneath her blindfold, her limbs shaking in fear.

He tried to push down the guilt and addressed his 'benefactor'.

"There. How many more do you want before you let my family go?"

Ryuk watched him with glittering eyes, smiling but not answering. He was a strange creature... one that not even Light knew. He had rubbery skin and spiked hair, his nails long. But it was obvious he wasn't a rake or skin walker... all Light could do was guess. It made his buyer all the more unpredictable and honestly terrifying. Terrifying enough that Light caught his nine tails trying to sneak between his legs. He forced them to stay out, swishing in the air. Ryuk smirked, snapping his fingers. Out of the darkness, a goon stepped forward, bringing the Gorgon's head to his leader. Next to Ryuk's sick throne, Light's family were huddled in a cage, their once-beautiful fox fur matted and patched.

"Such a good Kitsune," Ryuk purred, meeting Light's eyes.

It took all Light had not to snarl. He was a Kitsune, a Japanese 9-tailed bi-pedal fox. He glared at Ryuk with amber eyes, his chestnut hair darker than the usual fiery orange his kind had. Light cast his eyes to the dirty ground, trying desperately not to look at his family, his mother with his little sister wrapped in her arms. His father was pacing back forth, eyes darting and looking for a way out.

Ryuk examined the Gorgon head. She was still wearing her mandatory sunglasses, specifically designed for her. After a few seconds, he nodded, satisfied. Someone came and took the chain from Light's hand. Sakura cried out, trying to tug back on the chain. It was to no avail. She shrieked, digging in her heels and trying to get away. One of the men slammed the but of his gun against her forehead and she crumpled, unconscious.

Light felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to look at her as they dragged her to a waiting cage. It was Ryuk's twisted zoo, cages lining the walls with 'rare' and 'exotic' endangered species. Light's job was simple... find endangered species families... kill one and take its most valuable parts for Ryuk to sell and bring one or more to the creature alive for his zoo and own personal enjoyment.

"Excellent job," Ryuk trilled, dropping it back into the sheet, "let's see... what do I want now... "

Light shuddered.

"I've gotten you 32 creatures for your zoo... I've killed 16 people... what else do you want before you let my family go?!"

He said it with more bite than he intended. Ryuk's eyes hardened. Light's ears went down. He looked at the ground, his heart hammering in his ribcage. There was a tense moment where no one moved or said anything. Light's palms went sweaty. He retracted his claws, exhaling slowly. _Please don't kill them, please don't kill them_. Ryuk clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I'll let your family go when I decide I want to."

Light didn't trust himself to say anything.

Ryuk examined his long nails, wicked black and ready to slice.

"Let's see. What do I want next?" He mused, taking his time on purpose just to make Light growl, "I want a Blue Poison Dart."

Light bristled, his heart freezing. He meant to sound commanding, but his voice came out quiet, with a slight whimper.

"A Blue Poison Dart? In Japan? There aren't any since the Raid!"

"You can always go outside of Japan if you want."

The hair on Light's body stood on end, his muscles tensing and coiling, ready to spring forward and attack. His body twitched, the rage threatening to consume him.

"Oh, yeah!" He roared, "I'll just go outside of Japan and bring my kidnapped victim back by plane! Especially now that Interpol has called L to investigate! What a _brilliant_ idea!"

Ryuk's brow quirked uninterestedly. He gave a slow, languid smile, knowing how difficult of a task he'd just thrown onto Light's shoulders.

"Well that's your prerogative. I don't care how you do it. I just want a Blue Poison Dart."

Tears prickled the back of his eyes. He shifted under Ryuk's intense glare. He wanted to tell the thing to fuck off. That he was done with this game. But one look at Sayu and her hollow eyes made his heart squeeze. His body sank submissively. 

"A minimum of 2? What body parts?"

"Their hides are beautiful and worth quite a bit. Skin one, bring the other one alive and then I'll free your family."

That made Light's eyes snap up, wide and anxious. Could this really be his last job? The last time he had to kill and abduct? The last time he'd hear his victims' screams?

"Okay," he whispered.

It'd be difficult... but surely there were at least 2 Blue Poison Darts still in Japan, right? Yeah... Light closed his eyes, allowing himself to calm down, his tails brushing the floor.

A new resolve built up in his chest. It's not really like he had a choice anyway. One last job. 2 people left. Then he could wash his hands of all this red.

Bowing his head, he stepped back, amber eyes determinedly glowing golden in the darkness.


	2. L's Knight

Not a single one.

Although Light was worried about tripping L's alarms by digging too deep, as far as he could tell, there wasn't a single Blue Poison Dart in Japan.

The last one was apparently an orphan found wandering the streets of Tokyo, but there wasn't any record of where the kid went. Based on all the documents Light was sifting through, he had to assume the orphan left Japan at some point. He cursed under his breath. One study showed that in the past 15 years since hunting was banned, their global population had grown from about 300 to currently at around 1,500... still a mind-bogglingly small number.

It felt like hours had gone by... the entire time was just him researching them and their various habitats. Finally, he leaned back, rubbing his eyes. At least it seemed like their toxin was diet-dependent... that was good. He stopped, his hands still touching his mouth.

Wow. He hadn't known that about them... his entire life, they'd been seen as these dangerous monsters that could make any creature keel over with one touch of their skin. Technically they still had to the ability to, but still... _A lot of misinformation_.

He sighed, packing all the documents back into the old box and returning it to the Reference section of the library. Light leaned against the wall, staring at the discolored carpet. Was it even possible to smuggle a live Dart across an international flight? Ever since the ban on hunting, the crackdown on trafficking had been immense. Light scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

Okay, a live one was up for debate.

But if he was careful, he could smuggle the skin in.

It didn't look like he had a choice... if there were none here, he'd just have to go to where they were... right? _Alright, I guess I'm going to South America_. Light's bushy tails swished nervously, writhing in the air. This was so risky... bringing any organic material, whether it be a live creature or body part... he shuddered.

 _Do it for them_. He remembered the life draining out of Sayu's eyes, sitting in that cage day after day, her springy muscles going soft. His father not used to such confined spaces and losing his mind. His mother so bored that he was sure she was tearing at her own tails at this point. Gathering himself, Light marched out of the library, going over what he needed.

* * *

L stretched in his chair, his limbs popping with a slight spring. The flight to Tokyo had been a torturous 11 hours. His vision blurred. Even though he'd forced himself to sleep on the plane, he was somehow tired. L snorted. Well, to be fair he was always tired. Watari motioned for him to get up. L sank in his chair. Here came his least favorite part... walking through the fucking airport... he wrapped himself in a hoodie and followed Watari off the plane.

The airport was bustling with creatures of all different sizes and colors, talking animatedly. Some noticed him and stared in abject horror. L just pulled the hood closer around his face. He pressed into Watari, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. _Passport control, and then customs... and then you're out of here! See how easy it is_? L chuckled dryly to himself, trying to convince himself that he didn't feel intimated.

Yet his hand snaked around and subconsciously wrapped around Watari's... Watari was the only person he'd ever held hands with, the only one he'd ever hugged. As the crowd streamed towards customs around them, L's heart quickened anxiously. He didn't even realize he'd been squeezing Watari's hand in a death-grip until the large wolf affectionately squeezed back.

Somehow, it calmed him down. Enough that L's hand loosened into a casual position. He forced himself to breathe.

He could do this.

* * *

"Species?" The attendant chirped.

Light drummed his claws in annoyance. _The same as yours_... he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. How many times had he told airport employees today what species he was?

"Kitsune."

She clacked something away, the plastic smile never leaving her face. Light placed his chin in the cup of his hand, trying to be patient while he watched her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. You have so many tails that you exceed company limits per seat."

"Meaning-"

"You will have to pay for the seat next to you," she beamed pleasantly.

Light glared at her.

"That's bullshit."

"Company policy."

"Okay, so your company's bullshit. I don't have enough to buy a fucking extra ticket for my tails!"

Her smile only seemed to grow.

"I'm sorry, sir, if you wish to file a complaint, I'm afraid you'll just have to-"

He watched her ramble about a mile-long list of things he had to do if he wished to file a complaint. Grumbling under his breath, he sidled forward, flashing a charming grin. She paused, observing as his brow arched. His fox-like face made all of his features sharp, allowing him to turn on the charm just enough to get what he wanted.

"Come on," he purred, his voice low and silky, "help a fellow Kitsune out?"

She hesitated, her eyes traveling to his impossibly soft tails running up the desk. He passed one slowly over her fingers and saw her shiver, her pupils dilating. She stuttered, her face going into a dark blush as she giggled.

"I guess I can see if there's anyway to help."

"Thank you so much, Love," he cooed to her embarrassed chuckle.

She started spouting more jargon. He drowned her out, frowning heavily. Absolute bullshit. Leaning languidly, he tilted his head, watching the latest plane's passengers across the room, behind a glass barrier. They were headed towards Passport Control.

Light froze, his eyes wide.

 _No fucking way_.

The bastard was hidden so well that Light almost missed him. But the man turned ever so slightly, not enough for Light to see his eyes, but enough that he caught the lower half of his face... blue with black speckles. _No... impossible_... Light stared at him, his tails curling inwards. The attendant cleared her throat pointedly.

"So will that be debit or credit?"

Not answering, Light walked away from her cubicle. She huffed, calling after him, but she sounded distant. He stepped closer to the glass, watching them get on line. The man was slightly hunched, his back to Light. But Light's heart was still hammering wildly.

Did one of them really come to Japan?

Light's mind raced, unable to process. The guy was with a wolf-man, a giant, admittedly intimidating beast with razor-sharp teeth yet distinguished grey hair. Light cursed under his breath. In the unlikely event that that was a Poison Dart, the wolf complicated things to the extreme... Light had never faced a beast that... large... with such a keen sense of smell that he'd be able to track his frog. Not to mention Light's claws were fingernails compared to the things sticking out of that guy's fingers. Just looking at the wolf-man made him want to flatten his ears. On the other hand though... Light's ears twitched hopefully.

The fact that they were holding hands indicated that the Dart's skin wasn't toxic at the moment. Light's eyes glinted slyly. He tried to keep the prowl out of his step, but it was hard.

Trying not to make it obvious that Light was following them, he stepped in time as they went to customs, an open area he could actually get to. After exchanging a quick word with the suspected Dart, the wolf nodded, looming over everyone else as he stepped away towards a help window. Light swallowed, seeing a chance and slipping for it.

Moving in front of the conveyer belt, pretending to wait for his bag, he snuck a glance at the guy, now standing about three feet away... holy crap... he was almost certain now. That lower jaw had so many freckles, and the skin fluctuated from a light sky blue to a deep Mediterranean. The stranger still hadn't noticed Light, instead watching the conveyer belt intently.

Light exhaled and kept his eyes trained on the belt, forcing himself to look unsuspicious. But... he had to talk to the man at some point! It did nothing to just stand there and wait for him to slip between his fingers.

 _Talk to him. Don't let him get away_!

Light saw him tense, priming up to take an oncoming bag. Thinking quickly, he took it himself, pulling it onto the floor. The man faltered, now looking directly at Light. Light's pulse thundered. Time seemed to slow. Was that... was that what they really looked like? Yes... vibrant, rich features and saucer-like black eyes. A Blue Poison Dart... to his shock, the first word that popped into Light's mind was _beautiful_. And it was true. The stranger looked different from every other frog species he knew of. There was something alien... ethereal... about his face, especially framed by his black hair and just as dark hoodie... he was the most beautiful creature Light had ever seen...

"Excuse me, that's mine," his voice was soft-spoken, eyes nervous. Probably worried that Light would freak out when he saw his species.

Light blinked, pretending to notice for the first time, being careful not to show surprise at what the man was. He inspected the bag, brow furrowing when he didn't see a name, but found that it was from England.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It looks just like mine," he flashed the other a smile, "England, huh?"

The man faltered, tilting his head curiously.

"Um... yes," he mumbled.

L was expecting the Kitsune to drop the bag, panicked that there may have been toxins left over in the material. But to his shock, the Kitsune... handed him... the bag. He stared at the other, unable to hide his surprise. The surprise only grew more intense when the other... brushed his fingers against L's... L drew in a sharp breath, the feeling unexpected. The only hand he'd ever touched was Watari's...

He took a second to look at this Kitsune more fully. Although among the most common of the population in Japan, he'd never seen one so close before. He was tall... and rather handsome... his hair swept just above his eyes, a shade darker than pictures L had seen. He watched L with glittering amber eyes that bordered on golden, small fangs poking out of his mouth. His tails seemed to have minds of their own, twisting and curling as if suspended in midair. L must've been staring because the Kitsune gave a low chuckle, the sound delicious and velvety.

"I know this is weird to say," the Kitsune started, toned muscles shifting his shirt.

L swallowed. _Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare_. He swiped at his forehead, feeling a slight trickle of sweat as the Kitsune talked.

"but may I just say I've never seen a Blue Poison Dart before... I must say... you're fascinating."

"O-oh."

L couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Fascinating as in... intriguing... or fascinating as in a roadside attraction? For some reason, he found himself genuinely caring what the answer was. He scratched the back of his hoodie, eyes popping when the sticky pads of his fingers got caught. Trying to look suave, he leaned against the belt, hand awkwardly stuck behind his head.

"And I've never seen a Kitsune before," L admitted sheepishly.

The fox cocked his head curiously, long ears flicking.

"Interesting. Have you ever been to Japan?"

"A long time ago," L coughed, trying to relax his fingers enough to bring them down.

 _Fucking fingers, I will cut you off if you don't get down_! He yelped when he tore his pads away, the fabric ripping his hoodie off. _Shit_.

Almost immediately, people glanced over, gasping and whispering. L's cheeks burned as he tried to throw the tattered remains of his hood over his head. His vision swam, the colors of the airport melting together. The crowd... was it big? It felt big... instinctually, he looked for Watari, seeing him too far away to notice, talking to a customs rep. L's chest heaved, a panic attack threatening to take over. He could feel all of their eyes... all of their- oh God-

The Kistune gently wrapped his sweater over L's head. L started, mouth gaping incredulously. He quickly dug himself into the material as his knight gently led him away from the prying eyes and hushed voices. Once they rounded a corner, L realized he was still heaving, his body trembling.

"T-thank you," he stuttered, coming down from his high.

The Kitsune flashed a dazzling smile that made L's knees buckle.

"No problem," there was a rumbling purr whenever he spoke. It made L's chest vibrate pleasantly, "I'm sorry you have to go through that... I take it it happens a lot."

L scrambled, unsure how to respond. He was still shaking, his mind frazzled and his breathing uneven. The Kitsune's lips twitched seeing the other struggling.

"My name's Light."

"Light..." It was all L could manage, heat spreading up his neck, "I'm uh, y-you can call me Ryuzaki."

Light grinned. He dug in his pockets for a slip of paper and pen, scribbling his name and a phone number.

"You said I'm the first Kitsune you've ever met, right? Well... you're the first Blue Poison Dart I've met... do you want to maybe grab a coffee and, um," he gave a coy smile, "get to know one another's species?"

The slight innuendo was subtle enough yet strong enough for L to notice. He stared at Light, mind whirring yet at a loss. This... handsome... man was interested in... him?

Before L could say anything, Light slipped the phone number into L's pocket, winking. It was a mesmerizing sight, rooting L to the spot. To the point where all L could do was stand there, feeling dumb. Light gave a slight bow, his nine tails brushing against the floor. L's breath caught as he... took his hand... Light's palm was warm. He had long claws which gently dragged against L's skin and made him shiver. And his skin was so _soft_.

It was... such a strange feeling... Holding up L's hand respectfully, Light met his eyes, glittering with their own sort of mischief. It was the kind of expression where L could feel himself getting pulled in. Where he wanted to know everything about this other person.

"I hope we can see each other again soon, Ryuzaki."

Light bade him farewell and slipped away, disappearing among a crowd of Kitsunes. L still stood there, swaying in uncertainty. With Light's departure came an emptiness on his skin. L's eyes traveled to his hands, fingers prickling and still warm from Light's body heat.

Did... did that just happen? Why did his stomach feel so... bubbly? He cleared his throat, trying to shake off the feeling. He craned his neck to see Watari at the belt, scanning worriedly for L, nose in the air. Wrapping Light's sweater tighter around his shoulders, L paused, inhaling the fabric's scent. It was refreshing... it reminded him of pine. A giddiness settled over his chest.

Trying not to grin dopily, he jogged out to meet Watari.


	3. Coffee

Light couldn't stop twitching, even while he made himself dinner in his now-empty house. The same one that used to be warmly lit and always noisy in one way or another. What if Ryuzaki never called? What if he wasted his best opportunity to kidnap one alive? Whether Ryuk wanted to skin Ryuzaki or not... Light shuddered, pushing the thought out of his mind. He wouldn't be guilty for that... all he was doing was delivering him for the zoo.

 _I'm absolved of anything else_.

But even as he repeated the mantra, he found the dinner suddenly very unappealing. Pushing his plate away, he sank his head against the table, covering his face. He could still remember the families screaming, crying as he hacked up their loved ones, slinging around their parts like they were just slabs of meat. He'd killed mothers in front of he children, spouses in front of their significant others, siblings in front of other siblings.

He did that.

Whether he liked it or not, he wasn't absolved of those.

 _But I'm absolved of whatever happens to Ryuzaki_.

He squeezed his arms tighter around his face. His claws instinctually came out, sensing the adrenaline in his body. Here, in the solitude of his childhood home, tears slipped down the bridge of his nose.

* * *

L sat in the hotel room, looking out over Tokyo. It was beautiful, really... although, the last time he'd been here was when he was little... L shuddered, sighing.

Beautiful but deadly.

How fitting.

No matter. As soon as this case was over, he could return to the comfortable safety of Wammy's. As he went over the case, he found his foot tapping nervously. He couldn't stop thinking about Light, the warmness of his hand and the brilliant way the light caught his eyes, tricking the mind into not knowing what color they were. Red? Amber? Golden? Auburn? L could spend all day guessing... subconsciously, he reached for the slip of paper in his pocket.

He held it out in front of him, crouching down anxiously. Should he... no, Light was probably just being polite... still, L's eyes traced over every number, his trap-like mind memorizing it in no time.

"I need coffee," he grumbled, getting up to make himself a cup.

Bad move, the caffeine was _not_ what he needed. It distracted him from the case, making it impossible to focus on the desecrated bodies. On his left were the disturbingly large files of people who had been kidnapped, their faces and last known whereabouts strewn across the table. Watari moved about the room, dusting it and clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"For the price, you'd think the place would be a bit more clean," he quipped.

L didn't answer.

Clearing his throat, he glanced up at his mentor. The only father-figure he could remember. People had tried to reintegrate him into Poison Dart society, but it never held. He never felt at home there. The only place where he wasn't an outsider was by Watari's side... he trusted the older man's advice.

"Quillish..."

Watari stopped, looking at L in surprise. The only time the boy ever used his real name was when he wanted to talk about something serious. Immediately, he gave his charge his undivided attention.

"I, um... I met someone," L said nervously, "at the airport."

Watari's brow quirked. Did L have... a crush? L drummed his fingers, allowing himself a moment to be embarrassed before continuing.

"He gave me his number, and I've been debating whether or not to call."

"L... t-that's great," Watari grinned supportively.

L faltered, not expecting this reaction.

"Really? But shouldn't I be working on the case?"

"L, the entirety of the Japanese police force can work on this case, and you still are. But this is a connection with another person," Watari's lips twitched, "connections are good for your health."

L gaped, unsure of what to do now. He'd been putting it off, telling himself that Watari wouldn't approve... but really, he was just scared.

"What do I do?"

"Call him and see if he wants to-"

"No, I mean... if I were to secure a meeting... what do I do?"

Watari smiled gently, the softness in the expression relaxing L.

"As cliche as it sounds, just be yourself."

L stared at him. Watari chuckled, swishing his tail affectionately.

"I'll be here if you need me."

He stepped out of the room to give L some privacy while he considered. L quickly shook his head, trying to look at the gruesome pictures again. After a while, it became clear L wasn't going to be able to throw himself into the case like he usually did. His eyes trained on the phone, remembering when Light touched him. He wanted to feel that again... L blinked, quickly swiping at his eyes when he realized he'd been tearing up, the cool drops sliding down his cheeks. Exhaling slowly, he made his voice steady, dialing the phone.

"Hello? Light? Hi... this is Ryuzaki from the airport. Yes, the Blue Poison Dart... it's good to hear your voice too. I was wondering if you were free... oh, today? Coffee shop, got it... yeah..."

L's face broke out into a wide smile.

* * *

L texted Watari the location of the coffee shop and headed out on his way. A part of him wanted to have Watari with him... the older man's presence always calmed him down, but, well... bringing essentially your dad to a date wasn't exactly... cool... fuck, was this a date? L shifted in uncertainty. A date...

The limo driver had gotten used to L, but he still noticed the driver always cleaned the limo extraordinarily well, always cast him unsure glances... as if L might slap a hand across his face at any point and kill him. L faltered. What if... what if Light turned out to be just like them? He shuddered, pushing the thought out of his mind. No... Light had gone out of his way to touch him... L's eyes went to his hand, trying not to smile at the memory.

He got there first, sitting with his cheesecake and coffee, waiting nervously. All around L, people bustled, casting furtive glances in his direction, but otherwise pretending that his presence didn't bother them. After all, it wasn't very socially acceptable to stare, right? He stiffened, Light's scent wafting into the small coffee shop. L shrank, his heart fluttering nervously. Light swung around, giving his slow, languid smile.

"Ryuzaki," he trilled, "I'm so glad you could meet me!"

L shifted. He meant to say something along the lines of 'yeah, I was looking forward to this', but what came out was an incoherent jumble. _Come on, you're a world-famous detective. Calm down_! L stared at the ripples in his coffee, forcing himself to breathe. His heart steadied a bit. Enough to meet Light's eyes and for his mouth to somehow form words.

"I'm glad to see you too," L admitted, shifting closer.

Light watched Ryuzaki stir his coffee. _Aw crap_. That wolf he'd seen the guy with... the large creature's scent was all around Ryuzaki, masking in its own aura... indicating that they lived together. Light had to tread carefully. That wolf no doubt would be able to pick up Ryuzaki's scent. God forbid he also picked up Light's... He'd expected that Ryuzaki would be so touch-starved that a simple brushing of the fingers would lure him in. Light's gaze flickered. But maybe acquiring this creature for Ryuk would take more tact than he anticipated. Ryuzaki was stirring his coffee in an awkward silence. Light's breath caught, his eyes training on those long, slender fingers.

He'd seen pictures, but he had to admit... he never thought Blue Poison Darts would be this attractive. There was something about the way Ryuzaki held himself that was just... elegant... Even the way Ryuzaki sat was unique... crouched, yet delicately balancing on the balls of his feet, making it look effortless. Light blinked, bringing him back into the conversation and Ryuzaki's eyes burning with a deep curiosity.

"I've always wanted to talk to a Kitsune," he murmured in intrigue, rubbing his bottom lip, "I enjoy academic research."

The corners of Light's lips twitched upwards.

" _Only_ academic research?" L nearly choked on his cheesecake at that, a sheepish yet quietly mischievous grin crossing his lips.

It was a sight that made Light's palms tingle, but not unpleasantly. He leaned forward, stretching himself a bit sensually. His tails lazily swept along the ground, curling in a way that complimented the rest of him.

"Well, I'm here," he purred, "are you going to conduct your 'academic interview'?"

L hesitated. Not bothering to use the energy to pick up his cheesecake, his long tongue darted out and practically sucked it into his mouth.

Light gaped. Okay, that long tongue was kind of hot.

"Is it true Kitsune tails defy gravity?"

That almost made Light laugh, all nine tails curling inwards. He leaned back in his chair, unconcernedly sipping his coffee.

"Depends on your definition of defying gravity. They're very responsive to our emotions, which can create a bit of a weightless illusion." He smirked, delicately biting into his own cake, "my turn to ask a question."

L rubbed his feet together anxiously. A part of him wished he could be an open book... did he wish that? Hm... he'd spent his entire life lying and hiding that it was hard to tell. He gave Light a worn smile.

"Ask away."

Light considered, three of his tails swishing high while the others swept low in consideration.

"Is it true your skin can produce enough toxin to kill 10 manticores in under 10 minutes?"

"Diet-dependent," L reminded a bit too pointedly. But he audibly sighed, propping his thumb between his lips, "but... yes. Under the right conditions, I would say that's a fair assessment."

"Incredible," Light breathed, leaning forward.

So much power on just his skin...

"My turn," Ryuzaki piped up. Light nodded, folding his arms expectantly.

"How strong is your sense of smell?"

Light snorted. If he was being honest with Ryuzaki, he could smell everyone in the shop, special little wafts that he couldn't even identify and then some. So many that it'd take too long to point them all out. Just on Ryuzaki, he could sense that wolf-man, the frog himself and a delicious strawberry shortcake he must've had at some point. He took a second to wonder about the other's wolf-man. That beast's nose was 10x more powerful than Light's. He tilted his head.

"Very strong," he snickered, "my turn... what brought you to Japan?"

Almost instantly, Light could see Ryuzaki shirking away. Ryuzaki's eyes darted, as if just realizing for the first time where he was.

"Work."

 _Work, hm?_ Light licked at his lips. The adrenaline in his body made his tails want to writhe and point backwards.

"Interesting. What do you do?"

L circled the rim of the mug with a finger, not sure how to answer. Finally, he gave a slight smile.

"I... consult."

Light's brow furrowed, sensing there was more to the story. _Okay, Ryuzaki... so you **do** have some skeletons in the closet_.

"I wouldn't take you for a consultant," his voice dripped, scrambling L's thoughts, "how long are you going to be in Japan for?"

"Oh, I'm, um-"

L's gaze went distant when he felt Light's fingers gently touch the hand resting on the table. It still sent electricity through L's body, made him feel light-headed.

"There's no set return-date," he mumbled sheepishly.

Light's eyes glittered, reminding L of a predator. Although, to be fair, he supposed Light was biologically one. Maybe he should be more care- _joining the masses in irrational fear, are we_?

Light subtly slid his fingers over Ryuzaki's knuckles, chuckling. He knew that would work. Ryuzaki's entire face had gone flushed, the feeling foreign. If he could just convince Ryuzaki to follow him somewhere the wolf-man wouldn't find him, somehow allow him to lose the trail.

"I see..." Light's voice went into a low rumble, making sure no one else could hear, "excuse me if this seems forward, but would you like to go do something else? A movie? Ice cream?... Hotel?"

That made Ryuzaki's eyes snap in his direction and Light clamped his jaw. He realized a little too little too late that he'd taken this at lightning speed. Waaaaaaay too fast. Like from 0-100 at a breakneck pace.

Maybe L was just a suspicious person by nature, but he withdrew his hand from Light's, still warm and with Light's scent. The Kitsune looked on, stunned.

"Why are you so interested in me?" L whispered.

He couldn't figure out the reason. Someone as attractive and... normal... as Light wouldn't want to be so intimate with him, right? His feet rubbed and fiddled together nervously, all the same insecurities rising in his mind. Light faltered, combing a hand through the silky hair.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

When Ryuzaki didn't say anything, a cold sweat broke out on Light's brow. Fuck, did he just mess everything up? Ryuzaki's eyes traveled outside to a limo that had just pulled up in front of the shop. Light followed his gaze, his eyes widening in shock. This guy... had a limo? Who _was_ he? He felt Ryuzaki's hypnotic gaze on him again. Those reflective black eyes were deep in debate.

L supposed he could always tell the limo to come back later, but his chest was still tight at the thought of spending so much time with Light. He wasn't used to these feelings and if he was being emotionally honest with himself (which he rarely was), such feelings... scared him...

"I should probably go," L said in a low voice.

Light's heart fluttered. To his surprise, he found the thought of kidnapping Ryuzaki wasn't even completely the reason why he wanted him to stay. Even if he didn't achieve his goal today, he wanted to talk to Ryuzaki, just spend time with him.

"I really am sorry," there was an edge of panic to his voice.

That made L meet the other's eyes. He gave a genuine smile.

"It really is fine. If you don't mind, if we continue, I'd like to this much slower. These are very..." he flexed his hand, "new... sensations."

Light scanned the other's face before his tensed muscles relaxed.

"Okay... movie tomorrow night? Unless you're busy, that is."

The corners of L's lips twitched upwards, his heart bouncing.

"I'd love to."


	4. Alias

Light prepared for his movie date with Ryuzaki, carefully arranging his stylish collar, his lips twitching. Even though the date wasn't for a few hours yet, he'd already gone over everything he needed and was going to wear and say. It had to be perfect! As he sifted through his shirts, he paused, his ears twitching. His eyes sank, baring his teeth in disdain.

"Hello, Rem."

She was in the shadows, watching him. Her lips curled slightly as she stepped forward. Like Ryuk, he had no idea what kind a monster she was. Her appearance reminded him much more of a Wendigo, just without the antlers. Her body was bony and white, her arms impossibly long. Light swished a tail, his claws instinctively prepared for a fight. She rounded his room, smirking at all his little trinkets.

"We've caught wind that a Dart's entered the country."

Light winced, trying to hide his apprehension. If he could've helped it, Ryuk would've never found out and he could work in peace. But he should've known the monster who had eyes and ears everywhere would've caught on. He bristled, sneering.

"Congratulations. You know. So, what? Are you going to dictate me how to do my job?"

Her lips twitched, but she didn't respond right away. Finally, she crossed her arms.

"We can't find his identity."

That made Light look at her in shock.

Ryuk, with all his resources, couldn't find Ryuzaki's identity? Wasn't he just a consultant? Was Ryuk expecting him to do all the research/work?

"He's lying to you about his name," she sighed, "there's no Dart under the name 'Ryuzaki' anywhere."

Light swallowed thickly. So he was being lied to. Which meant this guy had some secrets worth keeping... with every passing thing he learned about this Dart, the task of actually kidnapping him seemed increasingly impossible. He was so lost in thought that he almost forgot that she was in the room until she cleared her throat.

"Mikami did most of the hard work in researching, but Ryuk wants you to go after a Byakko husband and wife in Shinjuku. They have a son and based on their schedules should currently be home."

Light's eyes snapped in her direction. Byakko... extremely rare white tigers Creatures... an exceptionally dangerous job. Light froze, glaring at her. Their eyes engaged in a silent battle.

"I'm supposed to be going after the Dart," he said, his voice laced with venom.

She grinned nastily, obviously taking pleasure in his displeasure.

"Consider this a side-job. Ryuk wants to get all he can out of you while he's still got you."

His eyes sparked, holding hers. Light's lips curled. He didn't have the courage to say it to Ryuk's face, but fuck this bitch.

"How about you go fuck yourself? Come back with a few goons ready to punch the shit out of me and then I might consider."

Her eyes twinkled, a dark laugh rising in her chest.

"I'm his second-in-command, what makes you think you can talk to me like that? If you don't go after the Byakkos, he'll hack off Sayu's tails and sell them."

The threat wasn't idle. Light sat there, his fingers clenching and unclenching. Finally, he opened his case of wickedly long knives, blow-guns and darts.

"Address?"

* * *

L had been hunched over the photos for what felt like hours. He held up the recorder to his lips, eyes moving over the gruesome pictures.

"Note... cause of death for almost all of the victims appears to be a broken neck, the head twisted to the right. This seems to be the killer's calling-card in a way. There aren't any signs on the victims or in their homes of a struggle, meaning their assailant caught them off guard-"

* * *

L's words echoed in Light's brain.

" _Is it true Kitsune tails defy gravity?_ "

Light snickered.

 _Not just our tails_.

Flight was a bit of a lost art among his kind, as was shapeshifting. Being the study bug that Light was, however, he'd been able to research and teach himself over the past five or so years. Shapeshifting was still mostly lost on him (the best he'd been able to do was discolor a finger). And it wasn't so much that he could fly, but rather shift his gravity to ceilings. He crept expertly along the bathroom ceiling, pressing himself as flat as possible.

Light wasn't sure how long he was like that, waiting in the dark, his eyes glowing golden. He'd stolen one of the husband's shirts to hide his scent. The bathroom was his best shot at catching one of them alone.

And sure enough, the husband entered, closing the door behind him. Light followed just overhead, always out of his line of sight. He really was majestic, white fur on the edges of his face covered in black stripes and a slender tail slightly curved. Seeing as the man currently felt safe, his black claws were sheathed, making it look like he simply had fingernails. While he undid his zipper, Light's tails shot down, all nine squeezing and wrapping around the man's neck and head.

He gasped, momentarily in shock and struggling to breathe. Before he could recover, Light violently twisted his tails, a loud _crack_ filling the bathroom.

The man slumped and Light gently placed the body on the ground. Focusing on the floor beneath, he felt himself float through the air, the air warping against his skin. Pulling the husband into the shower, he closed the curtain, took out his dart-gun with the sedative and waited again on the ceiling-

* * *

L nibbled on his thumb, his mind working. Snapped neck. All of them were missing body parts in some way or another, and then there was the missing family members. The killer seemed to have a type: kill the husband or brother (probably because a man's physical size and strength outweighed the woman) and take the woman. He'd also take children if they were involved. Hm, the fact that he could take more than one at a time seemed to suggest ambushes, a high probability of a hypnotic or sedative influence. Because again, nothing was out of place in any of the homes. They were perfect scenes, so squeaky clean that if it weren't for the bodies and missing people, no one would even consider that a crime had occurred.

L bit his lip, focusing more on the missing body parts. He was surprised that he didn't see claw-marks on the bodies. Although, to a certain extent he supposed the killer was smarter than that. Aside from the danger of leaving DNA, someone might be able to identify the Creature of the claw marks' origins. But... not even a fight? A scrap to show the victim and killer had battled? Hm... No, the kinds of harvesting he was doing was very delicate... the large gashes were made by someone skilled with a knife. _Maybe other tools too._

He sipped his coffee, wiping the bleariness out of his eyes before returning to his recorder.

"The lack of evidence of a confrontation and the fact that the cause of death was a broken neck suggests the killer incapacitates his victim first before kidnapping. It's a sign of a creature with either tentacles, 3 or more tails, or shapeshifting... if only I could see what state the kidnapped victims are in," he added thoughtfully.

He paused for a second, scratching at his chin.

"I believe he's working for someone. I've deduced that the body parts are sold on the black market, probably advertising them as rare and exotic. That much is clear. But if he were working alone, he'd be wealthy by now, approximately 107,8335,000.00 yen... or 10,000,000 USD. There'd be no reason for him to keep putting himself at risk of being caught. The most logical answer would be that he was hired by a more dangerous and powerful player, probably with influence that stretches past the killer."

L drummed his fingers along the recorder pensively.

"But what could he use the kidnapped victims for?... Are they for this Powerful Player? What does he want with them? Selling them too? Some other reason? Hm...-"

* * *

After about half an hour, he heard the woman calling for a 'Raye'. Presumably the husband... she knocked slightly on the door. Raye didn't answer, yet the light was on so she tried the knob. The door swung open and she gasped, Light directly on the other side of the room, facing her.

She didn't get a chance to react.

Light's dart hit her in the upper-chest.

She faltered, her brow furrowing.

"Wha-"

Her stance swayed and she crumpled, drool pooling out of her mouth. Crawling above her, Light checked the next room over, seeing a little boy sleeping in bed. Pressing the blowgun to his lips, Light sank one of his darts into the side of the boy's neck. He went limp and Light got to work prepping the newest attractions in Ryuk's zoo.

He was careful in wrapping the woman and child in rope, meticulously cutting down those claws. Even tied up, they were still dangerous. The muzzle was a bit harsh, but those tiger teeth were definitely nothing to fuck with. Once they were taken care of, Light unsheathed his long knife, staring down at Raye. He went over the list in his head again. _Fur, liver, heart and eyes are the most desirable_.

Unfortunately, his tactics might not work with Ryuzaki. The wolf's nose was so powerful that he'd be able to sense Light, even if he was mingled in his or Ryuzaki's scent. His best hope was just to get his smell as mixed with Ryuzaki's as possible until trace amounts of his scent were common in their place-of-stay. Delicately arranging the organs into a cooler, he heard the woman in the other room wake up and give muffled screams through the muzzle. Light pushed them out of his mind, sheathing his knife and washing the top of Raye's head to get rid of any hairs from his tails.

Satisfied, he went to greet the two. The boy was still asleep, but the woman was looking at him with terrified blue eyes. He avoided her gaze as he slung the boy over his shoulder.

He had to work quickly.

Light was picking up his date in an hour.

* * *

Watari poked his head in.

"There's one Mr. Light Yagami waiting in the lobby for you?"

"Oh, shoot!" L gasped, jumping up from his case.

He jumped a little too high, ramming his head into the ceiling. Watari hissed in sympathy, his eyes squinted.

"Are you o-"

"Yup!" L replied automatically, even though his skull was throbbing.

The next 30 seconds were a chaotic explosion of "what do I wear, I have nothing!" and "shit, shit, shit!" He practically tripped towards the front lobby, stopping when he saw Light inspecting the fancy area.

Light was floored. This was the hotel? Ryuzaki must be loaded... there were so many cameras, security, receptionists. His ears flattened with the daunting task.

"Light!"

He glanced over to see Ryuzaki wearing his hoodie. Light smiled gently.

"You don't have to wear that if you don't want to."

At Ryuzaki's hesitant expression, Light made his eyes go soft.

"If anyone gives you trouble, I'll fight them myself."

Ryuzaki faltered, his expression melting as he slipped off the hoodie. He was wearing a white shirt that really brought out the blue in his skin. The frog was so skinny that anything would've looked loose, but it actually fit him rather well. Inhaling, Light wrapped an arm around Ryuzaki's shoulders. Okay, so that sent L's mind spinning and freezing all of his thoughts. He leaned into Light's arm though, his breath catching at how _good_ contact felt.

While they waited for the tickets, they talked animatedly about the movie and franchise. L nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, I loved #3!"

"Really? I thought the CGI looked kind of cheap."

"Well it was better than #2," L teased.

Light scoffed playfully.

"Please. The acting was absolutely phenomenal in #2."

"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I should've never joined Dr. Live. I see now how evil he is," L mocked in a dramatic accent.

Light snorted, his nose crinkling with laughter.

"I'm sorry, Heather. I can never be with you!" He recited, pretending to be hurt, "you've wounded me forever more!"

"Please, Jack! I've seen the errors of my ways!"

"I'm sorry. We must go our... separate ways."

They burst out laughing, each one leaning into the other. L met Light's eyes, affection bleeding through his gaze.

Throughout the movie, Light held him in a bit of a cuddle, making L's heart jump wildly. So much so that he couldn't actually focus on the movie. Placing his ear into Light's chest, he could hear the other's heartbeat. His own fluttered at the sound. The last time he'd heard a heartbeat like this was when he was a child, had had a panic-attack/nightmare and Watari had hugged him. He'd been so confused at first why the older man's chest was thumping until he explained. Light's heart was quick, fast-paced as if he was nervous.

As the movie went on, L settled, the feeling of Light becoming more familiar. About ten minutes before the movie was supposed to end, Light tilted L's face, his eyes glowing in the dark theater. It was a beautiful, alien sight. Light's lips twitched upwards as he craned his neck, gently pressing his lips against L's.

L's entire body froze.

He just sat there, stunned, his hand shaking. Lips... they were so warm... Light's were... he could faintly taste strawberries, their breaths mixing together. L's face paled. This was his first kiss and it felt like his brain was somehow moving too fast and too slow at the same time.

Light figured that Ryuzaki wasn't ready yet for an open-mouthed kiss. As it was, the frog was shaking a bit, his face flushed. He pulled back slightly, blinking. Light was surprised with the emptiness that came from moving away. Ryuzaki's lips were cool, refreshing. He could spend so long just kissing him. But the other looked a bit in shock.

"I-I'm sorry if I-"

L wasn't sure where the boldness came from, but this time, he was the one to kiss Light, simply holding his lips there. A part of him wanted to invite Light into his mouth, but the cautious, paranoid self he'd so carefully built did _not_ like that idea. Neither was sure how long they were like that, but they were interrupted by the credits rolling and the lights coming on.

A dark blush spread across L's face. He wrung his hands, black-saucer eyes shining.

"Thank you for taking me out," he murmured.

"U-uh, yeah," Light didn't know how else to react. It was like everything was locked.

L was still in disbelief. This night... he'd gone out into public without his hoodie... he'd had someone's arm around his shoulders and had even kissed that person... his skin buzzed with the extra adrenaline.

He stood with Light outside of the hotel, looking up at the Kitsune. Light tenderly ran his fingers through L's hair, playing with the locks as if realizing for the first time how soft they were.

"This was fun," L admitted sheepishly.

Light nodded.

"Are you still unsure about how long you're going to be staying in Japan?"

L clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Sorry."

Light bobbed his head. Ryuzaki was just an alias... but he how could he ask for this guy's real name without sounding suspicious?

"Oh, well. I'll just have to enjoy you while I still have you," he smirked.

He paused, bowing his head a bit.

"We should go out drinking sometime in the near future."

Maybe with any luck, Light could either sneak a glance at his identification or get him so drunk he'd tell him everything he needed.

L considered. He'd never been drunk before, and the idea was slightly daunting. What if he did something he regretted? He gave the other a tight smile.

"Maybe," he conceded, "I'll think about it... text me when you get home so I'll know you got there safely?"

"Of course," Light promised, pecking L's temple.

The area shivered in excitement. Stepping inside, L sighed. He found himself wanting to be with Light more and more, have the Kitsune know more and more about _him_. He'd never been transparent with anyone, and the thought sent his stomach doing flips. It was a strange mix of elation and melancholy as L dragged himself back to the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to wikipedia, there are versions of stories where Kitsunes have a bunch of powers, so that's where that idea came from in case you were wondering :)


	5. I Feel Safe

Light waited in the lobby, checking his watch. He was supposed to have picked up Ryuzaki for their date... half an hour ago... true, the frog had a penchant for being late, but this was just ridiculous!

The elevator dinged and he perked up, but the wolf Watari stepped out, inspecting the Kitsune. Light froze, stopping his ears from flattening defensively. He still shifted, shrinking in intimidation. Watari bowed his head, every movement distinguished and graceful.

"Thank you for coming, but I'm afraid Ryuzaki cannot come. A, um... a friend has recently been reported missing."

A chill went up Light's spine. He stared at the older man, debating how to proceed.

"A friend?"

Watari nodded gravely.

"Naomi-"

Light gulped. _Shit, shit, shit_. The white tiger and her son... Ryuzaki knew her? He blinked, forcing himself to calm down. Ryuzaki was always so paranoid about himself, he never thought he'd have a 'friend', much less someone who used to be... in the... FBI... Light smiled tightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How'd they know each other?"

"Work," Watari answered cryptically.

Light blanched. Who _was_ Ryuzaki? At this point, it wasn't even all about Ryuk but more so his own curiosity. Flashing a charming grin that Watari simply wrinkled his nose to, Light tilted his head.

"Is there anyway I can visit Ryuzaki? Maybe comfort him?"

* * *

L stared at Raye's body, his stomach doing flips. He'd never met Naomi face-to-face, but talking with her through his earpiece, he couldn't help but feel she was the first friend he'd ever had. And now she and her family were just the latest victims. Thoughts of what could be happening to Naomi and her son, Taki, swirled in his head until he shoved them all down, each one worse than the last.

His eyes hardened determinedly though. Wherever they were, whoever had taken them... he'd find them. He'd make them pay.

Watari poked his head in, his face obviously concerned, but his voice warm.

"Ryuzaki, Mr. Yagami wants to see how you're doing, maybe give you some company."

L curled in on himself, watching the older man with those saucers. He couldn't deny that the thought of Light traveling just to spend time with him made his heart jump. Numbly, he nodded, gathering the case file and stuffing it in a drawer with a sigh.

He gave a tired smile when Light entered, gazing around the rather majestic hotel room in awe. It was huge... it had its own living room, a separate kitchen, and two bedrooms with a shared bathroom. He stood, rooted, his tails swishing in shock. Okay. So Ryuzaki was a lot more loaded than he gave him credit for.

And yet the adorable little frog met him at the door wearing his usual, frumpy clothing. Light almost laughed at that, but managed to smile gently.

"Hey. Watari went out, said he'd be back in the morning. He said you were going through a rough time...?"

L shifted uncomfortably, silently moving towards the kitchen.

"A colleague," he rumbled, "we worked together and I've even seen her almost die... why don't you take a seat? Coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please."

While Ryuzaki went about the kitchen preparing the tea, Light scanned the living room, quietly opening drawers and sifting papers.

He stopped, his heart pounding.

Inside the drawer was a large file labeled 'Case #783'. His hand was shaking as he flipped through it, his heart pounding a bit louder every time he saw one of his victims, and the last known pictures of the ones he'd kidnapped. All throughout the file, there were sticky-notes with small observations and theories.

As he read them, he felt his chest constrict, as if the air was being sucked out of his lungs.

_Reminder: Tell Interpol to send me a complete list of endangered species families currently living in Japan. Large concentration in Tokyo probably due to its multiculturalism._

* * *

_In the Japanese police force, there are currently 200 different types of endangered species. Once I've found what the killer seeks, use officers as bait to draw killer in._

* * *

_Killer's profile as of March 24: cunning and thorough. Efficient. Clean. Looking for Creature with either tentacles, shapeshifting or enough tails to have the strength to break necks._

Light's eyes widened.

Supposedly L had taken an interest in what the Japanese media was calling the 'Kira'. Could Ryuzaki be... Light quickly shook his head, practically shoving the file back into the drawer.

No, impossible...

But as the kettle in the kitchen screamed, the pieces started falling into place for Light. He stumbled back, his knees buckling so harshly that he had to sink into the sofa. It had been a silly, childish hope from the start, but he liked to daydream that he could smuggle Ryuzaki out without his little frog ever finding out the monster he was... that Light could just keep stalling until L finished his business and left on his own.

But that business was _him_.

Sweat beaded his brow and suddenly felt sick. Maybe he was overreacting! That kind of file didn't _confirm_ that Ryuzaki was L. And yet, somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach, Light knew it was true... Ryuz... L... was his enemy...

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice L shuffle in, holding a mildly sweet tea for Light and a coffee so laden with sugar that it wasn't even liquid anymore.

Light took it from him in a daze, watching L crouch on the sofa, perching on the balls of his feet as if it were natural. The Kistune cleared his throat, trying to calm himself with the tea. L was staring at him, thumb in mouth.

"Are you alright? You look rather pale."

Instead of answering, Light observed the ripples in his cup.

"Why don't you tell me about her? It sounds like the two of you were close."

L stared at his coffee, not telling Light that, in reality, Naomi was just as biased and judgmental as the rest of them. But he gave a wry grin.

"I suppose the closest I ever got to someone besides Watari."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

L bit on his thumb so hard that his mouth went metallic, his eyes going distant.

_One of his earlier successors, B... he was a Poison Blue Dart. One would think that meant the two of them would be inseparable, but it only seemed to drive them apart. They couldn't be in the same room without an awkward tension, feeling forced to care about each other just because of what they were. And so, accordingly, they almost never saw each other. Even when L was living at Wammy's (which wasn't often as he was away on cases a lot), B refused to spend time around him, going so far as to verbally attack L whenever they were in the same room._

_"Twisted abomination! We'd be better off if our species just went extinct! No one will ever love you, Lawliet!"_

_He'd call him so many things that L wondered if he was really talking about him or projecting himself. Sometimes the altercations would get physical. The worst time was when Roger and Wammy pulled them apart and realized L had kicked B so hard that he'd broken the young frog's jaw. The detective himself had a large gash across his arm where B had slashed it with a steak-knife._

_B hated what he was, and in his twisted mind, he somehow blamed L for what he literally had no control over._

_So he snapped._

_He stopped eating his strawberry jam and switched to insects. The diet made his skin toxic, and he became a terrifying serial killer._

_Most of the conversations that L had with agents were clinical, analytical and nothing more on either side. But it was... fun... talking to Naomi. She felt like a genuine person with a kind heart. And for the first time in his life, L considered voluntarily revealing himself. But then she met 'Ryuzaki' and L knew almost immediately it was B, but he wanted to see how this played out, deciding to keep B close until they found evidence to convict. Every time Naomi talked to him about Ryuzaki, it was with a hint of disgust, but L couldn't tell if it was directed at Ryuzaki's species or the person._

_He decided it must've been the species. Maybe to talk himself out of forming a deeper connection with her. He kept telling himself that he didn't **want** a deep connection with anyone._

_He also knew he was lying to himself._

L blinked, exhaling slowly as he gave the other a reassuring smile. Instead of answering, he motioned towards the television.

"Thank you for coming... do you want to watch a movie?"

Light nodded and they moved closer, L nestled against Light.

It always shocked Light how sweet L smelled, although he supposed that was to be expected. As he wrapped an arm around L, he felt a certain pang. He didn't want to kidnap L... or kill him... as it was, he still needed one's hide. Light looked down at the mess of hair, trying to destroy the flash of protectiveness that flared up in his stomach.

Leaning towards him, he kissed L slowly, savoring the taste of coffee on his lips. Outside, it was dark, the only light coming from the screen.

L returned it, B's words swirling in his mind.

 _No one will ever love you, Lawliet_.

He paused, looking up to meet those striking amber eyes. L found his voice to be quiet, barely above a whisper.

"Have you ever been in love? Or... has anyone ever loved you?"

Light considered, staring at the screen but not paying attention in the slightest to the movie.

"I've had girlfriends and boyfriends," he admitted, "but did I love them?... Probably not."

He could feel L's eyes intense on his neck.

"Have you ever had sex?" L breathed.

"Yes," Light replied without hesitation, finding himself being surprisingly honest.

"... have you ever had sex with a different species?"

"... Yes, again."

L's eyes darted, not sure how to feel about this new information.

"Any... dangerous... Creatures?"

At that, Light's lips quirked.

"You're not dangerous."

L's cheeks burned.

"I never said I was," he grumbled indignantly.

Light smiled, and L was surprised to see a spark of affection in the Kitsune's eyes.

"It's a compliment. I feel safe when I'm around you."

Even finding out who L was, Light found the statement to be true. When he was around L, he never felt... in danger... it was refreshing after having worked for Ryuk for months.

But then L said something that made Light's chest explode in guilt and his veins run cold. The frog looked up at him with such an earnest smile.

"I'm glad... I feel safe when I'm around you too."

Light stared at him, a pressure welling up behind his eyes. It felt like he couldn't move, all his limbs were frozen even as L softly kissed Light's throat, his lips feathery.

 _Murderer. Kidnapper_. He shook slightly, L's statement sending his mind spinning.

"If you still want to um, you know," L tilted his head, experimentally touching his fingers to Light's stomach.

Light felt sick. No, he was actually going to be sick. There was a gurgling in his stomach.

"You shouldn't feel safe around me," he rasped.

L's eyes flickered, his lips now inches from Light's.

"Why not?"

Light's breath caught. Their breaths were mixing and it was intoxicating. He faltered, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"You're going to get hurt," he answered vaguely, lip trembling.

L's brow furrowed, not quite sure what the other meant. Sex? Hurt during sex? He rolled his shoulders and Light could see that same flash of loneliness.

"If you plan on abandoning me afterwards, please know that that wouldn't hurt me," L smiled sadly, "I'm used to that by now."

Was that the truth? If it was anyone but Light, it would be...

Light enveloped the other pressing their bodies close. It was half because he wanted to hug L, half to hide the fact that he was crying. He shook his head into L's shoulder.

"I don't want to abandon you," his voice cracked, "I just- I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll admit, I'm inexperienced, but you won't hurt me," L laughed slightly.

Light bit his tongue. _He still thinks I mean sex... of course he does, what else would he assume_? He found even his tails subconsciously wrapping protectively around L, enveloping the two of them and pushing them even closer.

L didn't know what to make of this. Something was clearly bothering Light, but he didn't know how to ask, how to help...

"Hey, it's okay," L soothed, "I didn't say we had to have sex, I was just saying if you wanted to, I'd be okay with it-"

He was cut off by Light's lips almost desperately catching his. L slowly touched his face, shocking to find Light's cheeks wet.

"Why are you crying?" He asked concernedly into Light's mouth.

Light's hands on his shoulders squeezed, his claws digging in so harshly that L winced a bit. The Kitsune stroked L's hair, kissing the other hungrily, as if it was the end of the world and they'd never have another chance.

"I just... really don't want to hurt you... during sex. I care about you a lot."

Everything was experimental, a touch here, lips there. Soon, they were horizontal on the sofa and L was drowning in the new sensations. All of Light's tails were soft, running up and down him as clothes were shed. The cool air made goosebumps pepper L's skin. He gasped, arching his hips to Light's fingers, his mind blanking.

Light settled on top.

L truly had never experienced anything like it. All the feelings were strange and alien, but he loved every second of it. The sensation of feeling _full_ was intoxicating, and the way his mind went to static every time Light moved brought on a wave of pleasure.

Light had no idea what to expect from having sex with a Dart, but he was very pleased to find L's little black speckles covering his body, his belly a surprising white. It was definitely different than his other partners, more intense. He found himself transfixed on L's face, the way his features screwed in pleasure. Every molecule in his body wished he could watch that face forever.

They settled, the air heavy and them panting. For just a moment, Light could forget about everything that was happening and just lose himself in the softness of the other's body. L smiled tiredly.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Light agreed, pressing his lips against L's chest.

The touch left L shivering. He ran his long fingers through Light's hair, duly noting that he felt so comfortable around Light that his fingers didn't stick to anything.

They lay together, basking in the afterglow. Light inhaled L's scent, internalizing it before lovingly licking his neck. L sighed, pressing himself against Light's body, their skins still warm and buzzing.

"See?" L said gently, holding his lips to Light's jawbone, "you didn't hurt me."

Light slowly lay his head against L's heart, staring at the space next to him. Even though L couldn't see the other's face, Light's eyes were empty, his face defeated. He felt... dirty... despicable... Light gaped. He'd used sex to get closer to L and worm his way into his life...

he really was a monster...

Light closed his eyes, listening to the rapid beating of L's heart, feeling the tender way L nuzzled the top of his head.

And he felt sick again. 

"I have to go," Light mumbled.

L blinked in confusion, dragging his fingers up Light's back.

"Wha-"

"I have to go!"

Light didn't wait for L to say anything.

He practically threw on his clothes.

L sat up, wrapping a blanket around himself consciously. Had he... had he done something wrong? His eyes welled. It was his fault, wasn't it? Did he push away Light somehow? Well, he did say he'd be fine if Light left after, but he was surprised to feel... scared... He didn't want to seem desperate, but he couldn't wipe it off his face as he watched Light trip towards the door.

"L-Light! Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't go-"

Light ran out of the hotel room, not even bothering to take the elevator and bounding down the stairs. He landed at the bottom and finally vomited, an acid taste filling his mouth and nostrils. He stumbled, dry heaving and leaning against the wall. 

Smoothing his hands through his hair, Light broke down sobbing in the stairwell.


	6. Bait

Light tripped over himself, giggling drunkenly. Taking another deep swig from his bottle, he nearly collapsed, not even noticing Rem, standing ominously in the corner.

She watched him in a stunned silence. The Kitsune was usually so methodic and calculated. It was almost... unnerving... seeing him this unhinged. He paused, noticing her for the first time and beaming.

"Remmy!" He slurred, throwing the bottle down and grabbing his seventh, "so good to see you!"

Her nose wrinkled, rummaging in her pocket before holding out a small envelope.

"Your compensation for the Byakko mother and child... I'd suggest you use the money to actually sustain yourself instead of alcohol."

As she talked, he chugged the bottle, not caring about alcohol poisoning. All he wanted to do was drown everything away. And on he was to his eighth bottle.

He quietly took the envelope from Rem before letting out a high-pitched whine. She stared at him. For the first time since meeting him, she felt sorry for him. He brought a hand to his face, letting out a shuddered sob.

"Iss getin so hard," he whimpered, clutching at his hair, "I hear all their-their voices."

Rem blinked, gently stepping forward and dislodging the bottle from Light's hand.

"Ryuk can tell. Don't worry, Light. 1 dead Dart. 1 alive. That's all you need. And then your family's free. Have you figured out anything about the Dart in Japan? Would anybody miss him? Family? Just focus on the task."

Light wailed, this time actually collapsing onto the ground.

"I can't do it," he choked, curling up in a small ball, "please don't-don't make me do it!"

Rem's eyes narrowed. She grasped Light, shaking the other. Light shriveled in her grip, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"I have the authority to kill you," she growled, "and then we'll just get the Dart anyway... we don't _need_ you, Light. Ryuk just thinks you're useful."

The words sank in. Light scanned her eyes, squirming out of her grip.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Good boy," she patted his cheek, sobering him a bit.

He massaged the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. After everything he'd done, Light could already qualify as a monster.

Why should this be any different?

But Rem watched after him. The Kitsune was on his breaking point. She made a mental note to tell Ryuk.

They'd have to keep a closer eye on Light. 

* * *

Watari came back in the morning, going over his schedule for the day.

There were many things that Watari was. Oblivious wasn't one of them. He knew the potential outcome of leaving new, young love alone in a hotel room and had wanted to give them privacy. When he knocked on the door, he wondered two things: had they done anything and would Light still be there? It was hard to tell, and he wasn't sure which answer he wanted. Whether L wanted to admit it to himself or not, Naomi's disappearance left an impact. Maybe spending time with Light was good for him... and as much as Watari wanted to keep seeing his charge as a child, he knew the frog was an adult.

The door opened, and he caught a strong scent of Light, his nose wrinkling.

 _Jesus Christ. A bit more pungent than I would've preferred... L didn't clean anything? He knows how sensitive my nose is._.. It was so strong that at first he thought that it'd be Light standing in the doorway.

Instead, it was a very... disheartened... L... his cheeks stained wet and his eyes tired. No. Not just tired. Hollow. A feeling of worthlessness that seemed to seep out of his very face.

Watari stiffened, already prepared to tear out Light's throat.

"What happened?" He asked urgently.

L didn't answer, shuffling over to the kitchen and grabbing a donut before going back to his case, all strewn out across the table. Watari's nostrils flared, his brain going over _exactly_ how he was going to dismember Light. He paused, his eyes widening in fear.

"Did he hurt you?!"

L yelped when the older man surged forward, inspecting L's arms for bruises. His fingers shook when he found slight claw marks poking into the skin of L's shoulders.

"Did he... ra... rap-"

"Rape me? No."

Watari's face went pale with relief. He'd never be able to live with himself if he voluntarily just left L here to be hurt so horribly. He sucked in a breath, sitting next to his charge. The little frog brought his knees up to his chin, watching the table. His expression was dead, lines on his face. Watari's heart tugged uncomfortably, searching L's face for any trace of emotion.

"You know you can tell me anything."

L hesitated, picking at his knee. The events from last night wouldn't stop replaying... the fact that Light just left, and hadn't texted him since. It had left him feeling cold and abandoned. He found his voice raspy.

"Quillish... am I... unlovable?"

"Did he say that?"

"N-no. It's just a question."

The man's lip quivered.

"How could you be unlovable when I adore you?... My son..."

L gaped as Watari enveloped him. For just a moment, he resisted the hug, telling himself that it was just Watari... but then he melted into the embrace, his back heaving. The shock from the night before, being so warm one second and cold the next... it all broke apart.

"He left," L whimpered, "As soon as we had sex, he just _left_. He didn't even _look_ at me... I'm disgusting. And weird. And-"

"Hey!" Watari lovingly grasped L's shoulders, forcing those reflective eyes to meet his own, "I don't want to ever hear you say that about yourself, okay? L, you're none of those things."

L's lip quivered. He didn't know why it hurt so much. He was used to being alone, and he should've been elated that he got to experience sex! But there was a dull knife carving through his gut, worming itself up his stomach and making him feel terrible. He curled up, burying his face into his knees, warm tears threatening to fall again.

He thought he'd made a connection. Someone who he cared about and who cared about him.

L let out a whine trying to stop it, before it clicked in his brain that Watari was the only person in the room. So he let himself break down, releasing choked sobs and pained sounds. Throughout it, Watari rubbed a hand along his back, gently soothing him.

 _Oh, yeah, that fox's skin is mine_.

But he didn't say anything.

Inhaling deeply, L shook his head. _The case, focus on the case! You're letting yourself get distracted_! It was like a rubber band in L's mind snapping him back into the room, locking up all his emotions in the way he was so good at doing.

Watari felt his charge's shift in his arms. The way L went more cold, allowing the detective to take over his body and corral the man.

"I don't have time for such foolish endeavors," L growled, moving out of Watari's grip, "I don't care what Light does. He doesn't affect me... He's not why I'm here."

The wolf blinked, giving a shaky smile before standing.

"Is there anything you want?"

"Privacy," L replied pointedly.

Watari's tail wanted to droop, but he all he said was a meek 'ok' and retreated to his room.

L stared at the files littering his table. He gave a dry, sardonic laugh.

"I knew it," he murmured to himself, "emotions. Connections. They're all distractions from what's important."

But he couldn't throw himself into the case like he usually did. His skin was still buzzing, remember the feathery touches Light left. L's heart drummed, imagining Light's hands sliding up his sides, the intense way they'd kiss that made his blood run hot, those strong fingers tightening in L's hair, their breathing quick. L scratched at his scalp. Without telling himself to, he started doing a background check on Light.

 _It's creepy looking through your ex's history. Is he my ex? Do I want him to be my ex_?

He didn't know what he was expecting to find... but the disappearance of Light's father in the police force was not it. L rose a thumb to his lips in interest, tilting his head curiously. Intriguing. Apparently the officer, his wife and daughter went missing about four months before L's case started. But seeing as the circumstances were different and there was no murder, the police treated it as an unrelated incident.

L was about to dismiss it to when he stopped, his heart pounding. What if... no... but, then again... Light... did... fit the killer's profile... Since he had 9 tails, the combined strength would be enough to snap a neck. Anyone could tell the Kitsune was intelligent and efficient, clean and sharply dressed. If he were the killer, he'd be diligent, meticulous in his cleaning. And it'd also explain... why he showed an interest in L to begin with... that thought left a certain sting in his stomach, but L ignored it.

No. What was he thinking? In order for Light to be the killer, based on the angle of the neck-snaps, he'd need to be able to walk on ceilings. That was ridiculous. Not to mention, why would having his family kidnapped make _him_ the killer? It made him a victim... although anyone who did have the Kitsune's family would have considerable leverage. But then again, if he was after L, was it to kill or kidnap him? L stared at the table. Something wasn't adding up. A piece he was missing.

He blew out air through his mouth in an attempt at a laugh. Paranoid as usual. Or maybe more than usual. At this point, L just wanted to rip out these feelings he had for Light, the strange intoxication that made him want to seek out the other's touch. 

L buried his face into his hands, the same pressure behind his eyes. Even though Light had left, had abandoned him, all he wanted was to feel him again.

He hesitated.

It really did make sense. In what other world would Light find him attractive? _Unlovable_. 

He blinked, a test forming in his mind. Standing up, he crossed over to Watari's room, lightly knocking on the door.

When the older man answered, his breath caught. L looked so tired. It was a mixture of exhaustion, fear, and anticipation.

"I want to test something out," L whispered more so to himself. Gaze flickering, he locked eyes with Watari, "call B. I must speak with him."

* * *

B was in a special prison in London, the prison specifically designed by L to ensure that his most dangerous catches couldn't get out. Technically speaking, the institution was illegal, not belonging to any one government or with any official certification. But seeing as he was L, Interpol swept it under the rug.

L sat in front of his computer, the screen lighting up to show B sitting there impatiently. B's skin had always been a darker blue that L's, more rich. L snorted. Even among his own kind, he was ugly.

"Lawli," B drawled, his lips curled, "what a surprise call! I understand that it was too much effort to drag yourself here physically, though."

"I couldn't. I'm in Japan," L explained, biting at his thumb.

That made B's brow quirk in interest, but the Dart didn't say anything. He waited for the detective to continue, leaning forward in his chair. L cleared his throat.

"I have a job for you-"

"Oh, yippee."

"Mhm. You will come to Japan with a tracker under your skin... and you'll be released."

That made B sit up straight, watching the screen incredulously. All he could see was a cloister black L, but it felt like the criminal was staring deep into L's soul. B's eyes narrowed.

"Okay..." he said slowly.

L swallowed.

"I'm going to be honest, Ryoko. You're bait. Little more than a test. You'll be given your own apartment and you'll be expected to just live. Go out and live life. Every day, you must check in with Watari, but other than that, the tracker, and a camera in your home, you can pretend you're a free man. If you're still okay in say... a year... I'll wipe your slate clean."

There was a tense silence where B simply stared at the screen. He fiddled with his thumbs.

"You're making this deal because you expect me to die."

It wasn't a question. And he wasn't wrong. L stirred his coffee, the light clinking of the spoon the only noise.

"Considering that you're on death row anyway, I see this as a rather advantageous offer," L countered, sipping his tea, "besides. I genuinely mean it when I say that this is all for a hunch. I'd actually prefer to be wrong in this. So if you're still alive after a year, it's a win for the both of us."

For just a moment, L was worried B would refuse. Simply on the grounds of choosing death over giving L even part of a win. It wouldn't be the first time. But after a minute of consideration, B smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"You're such a manipulative sonuvabitch... when do I leave?"

L couldn't help his lips twitching upwards.

After going over the details and hashing out the plan, L turned off the monitor. He glanced at Watari, who was preparing a silver tray of sweets. L's lunch. L cleared his throat.

"Add two more trackers that B won't know about. I wouldn't put it past him to claw it out."

 _I'm wrong about Light... I know I am... I have to be_.

Well, even if he was, having a Dart so out-in-the-open was still exceptional bait. L sighed, about to bite into his treat when there was a light knock at the door.

His breath caught, his eyes misting.

"Is that-"

The rubber-band in his brain broke and he shuddered, all the intrusive emotions and thoughts racing back. Watari bristled, glaring at the door as if it might explode at any moment. The older man looked like he was about to stalk over when L held up a hand.

"I'll take care of this."

Watari looked like he wanted to argue, but he simply watched his charge move hesitantly towards the door.

Opening it and seeing Light shouldn't have made him as happy as it did. L's heart pounded, his brain clouding as Light flashed him a brilliant albeit shy smile. But it was tainted, suspicions and lies on both sides as they watched each other. Even with the little nagging in the back of his brain, L found he couldn't make himself care. He was desperate for someone's touch. He needed it so badly that he thought he might die.

He wanted to tell Light to fuck off. L wanted to scream and yell and tell Light how horrible he'd made him feel. But he found himself shrinking.

"Hi..."

"... hi." 


	7. Liars Attract

Light took a step forward, but it felt like L was frozen in place. He looked up at the Kitsune, his heart palpitating. L's eyes went to the floor, not sure what to say. He'd had it all rehearsed in his brain. But Light had just sent that out the window. Finally, L gathered himself, the words tumbling out before he could stop them or think.

"What are you doing?"

Light blinked, his tails shrinking together as he watched L curiously. L licked at his lips, just allowing the words to flow.

"Light, I don't... I don't know anything about relationships. What's going on here?... Is this... is this normal?"

The Kitsune didn't answer right away, staring at a spot of discoloration on the wall.

"No," he whispered, "this isn't normal. I fucked up. And I'm sorry for that. I should've at least given you a reason why I left the way I did."

At L's expectant face, Light's throat bobbed.

"I um..."

He actually had come to confess. That had been the plan leaving his house this morning. Light was sick of the lies, the kidnapping, the murder, taking advantage of others. He'd come to make things right. But he scanned the other's face. Had the lying really become so pathological? Light wanted to say no, but the pull to lie was so strong that he found his lip quivering.

"I got scared. There are... things... you don't know about me. It's nothing, all personal. I'm so sorry... is there any way I could ever make it up to you?"

L's fingers tingled, fear about his hunch permeating his mind. _No. Still too many missing pieces. Besides. Kitsune's can't go on ceilings... unless_... L smiled sweetly. If there was any social interaction the Dart was good at, it was lying.

"Hm, you're not off the hook yet. I still have to clean everything," he smirked, "Watari's nose has been going insane."

Light's cheeks went a bright red.

"No..."

"Yup."

"Damn."

"Oh, yeah he hates your guts."

Light gave a genuine chuckle, a warmness in his chest. L moved closer, making Light shuffle nervously. L's scent had filled his nostrils and the memory of it had been distracting him.

L leaned forward and Light felt his body tense, ears twitching. Oh, God, he could stare into that jewel-like skin forever. Clearing his throat, L sighed.

"It's okay, the cleaning staff is coming in a few minutes. We should probably go somewhere else before Watari really does eat you alive, though."

That made Light start.

"I second that notion. Ice cream?"

As they walked, they were both sizing each other in their minds. L was still half-convinced it was just his paranoia acting up, but he had questions, and well, even if Light was innocent, said questions would keep or eliminate Kitsunes from the Suspected Species List.

"You said it was a personal matter," he forced his lips to tug up, "do you leave all your lovers hanging or am I a special case?"

Light hesitated, not sure how much information to give. But he settled slightly, his tails flicking in uncertainty. Why was he being so jittery? It's not like he was a suspect or anything... he looked out over the park, anything to avoid L's spotlight eyes.

"Special case. I-I just... well, you're special."

It wasn't a complete lie. Light found L to be special in so many ways... he wanted nothing more than to hold the other's hand... Light sucked in a breath, slowly and experimentally intertwining their fingers. When L didn't resist, he simply kept it there, enjoying the coolness of L's skin.

L watched the Kitsune intently. It actually surprised them that he was getting used to feeling someone else's skin. Light's fingers still sent electricity up his spine, but it wasn't the mind-numbing, alien experience it was before. _Hm, I suppose special means different things in different contexts_...

"I see... are you worried about prejudice against our relationship? Does your family disapprove?"

He held his breath, eyes trained on Light. How much would the teen say about his family? Would he even mention they were missing? L's veins went cold when Light chuckled light-heartedly.

"O-oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. It's just they can be really biased and I know they'd never approve of me dating a man, much less a Poison Dart."

 _So you are lying, Light. What else have you lied about? To be fair, it's understandable if you wouldn't want a new partner to know that your family's missing._..

"And that's why you left?"

"... yeah... I didn't want my parents getting too suspicious."

 _And now you're lying about why you left. Although I'm a liar too... I wonder if liars naturally attract_.

L pressed into Light, tightening his grip on the other's hand. Light squeezed back, his chest crushing.

"I understand," L whispered, resting his cheek on Light's shoulder as they walked, "you're embarrassed to be with me."

"Of course not!" Light cried out, stopping them.

They gazed at each other, reflective black meeting burning amber. They were standing on a small bridge in the park, the ice cream parlor not too far away. L's eyes flickered around Light's face, taking in those handsome features. Groomed to perfection yet he guessed they'd look just as good rugged. Light gently touched L's shoulders. Shit, even now, the touch was addicting. L's nostrils flared, imagining what the rest of Light felt like.

"L, I'm not embarrassed of you. I just don't want to put you through any kind of scrutiny... okay? I love..." Light trailed off, his expression going vacant. What was that expression? Tell a lie enough times and you'll start to believe it? He'd almost fooled himself into believing his family really was safe and just biased.

L touched a thumb to his lips, his eyes falling in regret. _I don't know what's a lie or not anymore. Are you embarrassed of me? Did you almost say you loved me?_

 _How can I believe a word you say, Light_?

"Come on," L rasped, tenderly touching Light's chin, "let's get that ice cream."

Sitting in the parlor was entering their own reality. Light ordered Honey Melon and L teased him about it. It grew into a genuine conversation and for a little while, they both forgot about deceit. It was small moments like these where the were at their most honest... with anybody, really.

Light chuckled, motioning towards L's cone absolutely overflowing with toppings.

"You're one to talk," he snickered, "that would give anyone else instant diabetes."

L smirked slyly, his long tongue darting around his ice cream. Light sighed, observing the tongue longingly while L spoke.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not just anyone," L quipped proudly, swirling his tongue in the sugar.

Light nodded absently, his eyes twinkling fondly. He propped his chin in the crook of his hand, not even realizing he'd been watching L eat his ice cream until the frog playfully waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Light?"

"More like Light to Earth. Traveling at 186,000 miles a second."

L groaned at Light's lame joke, trying to hide behind his cone. Light smiled, deciding he wasn't going to let L get off that easily.

"Hey, L, we all know 6 was afraid of 7 because 7 8 9, but do you know _why_ 7 8 9?"

There was a certain quality to L's grin that Light found hopelessly endearing. L tapped his finger, nose crinkling expectantly.

"Why?"

"Because you need 3 squared meals a day! **_Ha_**!"

Light's ears flattened with laughter, his tails swishing. L moaned loudly, softly thudding his head against the table.

"Oh my God."

"Pfft, like you can do better," Light challenged.

L tilted his head competitively.

"Why do we always tell actors to break a leg?"

Light's eyes narrowed, nibbling at his bottom lip.

"Why?"

"Because every play needs a cast!"

L burst out cackling while Light tried to brain-freeze himself to death.

They weren't sure how long they were there until colors started streaking the sky. L sighed heavily, knowing that once he stepped back outside that door, he'd be inundated with suspicions and lies and crime scenes again. It was enough to make him want to stay here forever.

Sure enough, the second L felt that breeze, he was casting side-glances in Light's direction, trying to figure him out. He'd have to do research on Kistunes himself later.

* * *

L yawned, scrolling through his umpteenth article about Kistunes. It was all useless fluff; their diets, their habitats, mating customs and rituals (okay, he might save those). He was just about to give up when he came across some criminally old books discussing ancient legends about the Kitsune. A lot of it was baseless, silly superstitions from a superstitious time. Back when Kitsunes were revered as gods and spirits in their own right. But still nothing useful.

One thing did catch his eye.

Old folktales spoke of various powers of the Kitsune... b-but those were just folktales! L looked over them, biting at his thumb anxiously. There was no way to prove their validity... as he dug, he found an article from only 50 years ago. A Kitsune's experiment to master the art of flight. He hadn't gotten very far, but sources claimed he could slightly levitate off the ground.

L was sitting on the edge of his seat, his eyes gigantic. What if Light... hm... if there was anyone who could get further in understanding such a lost art, it was him. L's eyes traveled back to the pictures he'd had printed of Light's family. L didn't believe in coincidences. Something was happening here. Something important. It was ridiculously easy to find out where Light worked and he gave a dry chuckle. Yeah, definitely creepy. But he always trusted in his gut. He didn't have anyone else. L wasn't going to stop until he figured out this piece he felt was missing.

* * *

The apartment was already fully furnished for B when he got there. Probably because there were a bunch of cameras strategically placed everywhere. No matter. As he went about his new home, he couldn't help shifting. He knew of the tracker they'd placed in his arm, but there was almost no doubt in his mind that they'd inserted more without his consent or consulting him. He was so tempted to go with a knife under his skin even not knowing where they were. But he restrained himself, popping open a jar of jam. Not bothering to look for a spoon, he scooped it into his mouth, licking at his fingers when the phone rang.

His brow quirked when he heard L's voice scrambler.

"Lawli, I know what you sound like. Don't insult me."

There was a brief pause and then L's natural voice.

"On Wednesday at 5:00 pm, you're going to go to Asahi's Art Store on the corner of Shibuya Crossing. Buy pen nibs, micron pens and several kinds of pencils and paints. Purchase them through Register #3. If anyone asks, you came to Japan as an aspiring mangaka. If anyone asks about personal information, give it. That's all."

Without waiting for B's answer, L hung up. ... _The fuck?_ B stared at the phone in confusion, half-tempted to disobey just for the Hell of it. But then again, the thought of his slate being wiped in a year... it was tantalizing. He glared up at one of the 30 cameras he'd found in the apartment, sticking up his middle finger. Of course there was no answer and he wondered if L even cared. But it still made him feel better.

That Wednesday, Light stood at his usual register, scanning a young pheonix's items. She was leaning against the counter, watching him with a dreamy expression. He figured she was used to having men faun over her and the fact that one hadn't was the reason why she was so adamant. Her feathers were beautiful, red and trailed down her arms and the side of her face. She had large, fiery wings attached to her shoulder blades, majestic and so used to garnering attention. Misa was always coming in on Wednesdays... he gave a tight smile, tossing her new paint into a bag.

"Getting busy, huh?"

"Mhm," she purred, preening one of her long, red feathers.

Light tried to ignore her, holding out the bag. It was difficult with her striking golden eyes boring a hole into his skin.

"Have a good day, ma'am."

"You too," she cooed, taking it and walking agonizingly slowly out of the store.

Light rolled his eyes, trying not to let it show that it bothered him. Glancing at his new customer, he almost screamed.

_A Blue Poison Dart._

_Holy **fuck**_.

He stared at the man, his mouth open in shock. This one was a few shades darker than L, the rich blue captivating but not as much as his L's. Heat rose up Light's neck at the thought of 'his L'. Clearing his throat, he glanced at the man's items, taking his time to scan them.

"Micro-pens, hm? I love these things. Professional or for pleasure?"

The Dart tilted his head, black hair falling to the side. He gave an amiable smile, his eyes sparking mischievously. He spoke with an indecipherable accent, making Light's ears prick in interest.

"Hopefully professional. I came to make it in the manga industry."

"Oh, nice. It's really hard to get into, especially if you're a foreigner. I hope you don't mind me asking where you're from? Your Japanese is incredible."

The Dart tapped a finger against the counter, his gaze cryptic. A shudder passed over Light's spine. There was something about this man he couldn't quite place, something... dangerous... predatory... It made his tails curl in anticipation. He had to force his claws not to unsheathe from the adrenaline making its way through his body. The man's voice was smooth, rumbling with a slight purr.

"Not at all. I travel a lot, I like to think my accent's a pretty jumbled mix."

Light snorted, nodding. He paused, watching as the man held out a fistful of cash. His ear twitched, his fingers shaky as he looked at the computer.

"Would-would you like to join our rewards program? Just a few questions and you could save up to 50% on all purchases."

It was a lie. There was no such rewards program. But Light pretended to be swiping it up on his monitor, watching his customer expectantly. The Dart seemed to consider, taking the bag in his hands.

"Sure. I guess I'll be coming here a lot, the prices are pretty good."

Light hissed out a breath, excitement tingling up his arms. If he could kill this man, then he definitely wouldn't have to kill L! He gave a shaky grin.

"Name?"

"Benjamin Badeaux. Friends call me Ben."

Light hit random keys on the monitor out of Ben's view.

"M'kay. Telephone?"

"+81 3 587, 934."

"Address?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Ben glanced at Light's name-tag with a smug smirk, "Light."

Light rolled his shoulders.

"Don't worry. The store would never contact you without your expressed permission. Address?"

"31 Shijo Street."

Light repeated it in his head, memorizing it easily. Now came the difficult probing part.

"It must be hard," he commented quietly, "coming to a new country. You seem like the type to forge their own path."

Ben gave a sly expression fit for a fox.

"Yes," he lamented, "it's difficult. I left everything and everyone behind."

 _He's here alone_. Light tried to keep his fingers steady while he pretended to punch in the rest of Ben's information. Taking a step back, he smiled at the Dart. Ben's gaze captured him, made him feel like he was the specimen and not the other way around. After a tense second, Ben slung his bag around his shoulder.

"So that's it?"

"Yup. Thank you, please come again!"

Ben chuckled sardonically.

"I suppose I'll have to now that I have a 50% discount. Thank you. Have a good day, Light, I hope our paths cross again soon."

Light watched the man stroll out, his head up high to the wind as if he'd been missing a fresh breeze for years. The Kitsune watched Ben walk down the street, his throat closing on him.

 _Oh, our paths will be crossing much sooner than you think, Ben_.


	8. Real

L paced, his eyes straining. B was on the phone, describing what had happened in the art store. It hadn't taken L even a full minute to research and find out that the store had no such rewards program. His eyes went hollow, feeling that he was correct about Light. Watari watched him, his features twisted in sympathy.

"L-"

"I don't want to talk about it," L snapped.

Watari clamped his jaws and the frog paused, his gaze sliding in his caregiver's direction.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Watari shook his head reassuringly.

"I'm here if you need me."

"I'm fine," L hunched his shoulders, as if he could roll the feelings down his back, "I'm L. I'm not supposed to feel or be affected by my cases."

Watari bit at his lip. _This is so unhealthy_. He wanted to say something, but L gave him a bright smile.

"Once we arrest Light, I've been meaning to see some of the tourist sights. Compile a list, will you?"

"L..."

Before Watari could say anything, L disappeared into his room.

L shut the door, holding his head against the wood. _Unloveable. I am unloveable! Why the fuck would you think you'd find love_?

He buried his face into his pillow, trying to muffle his sob.

 _You idiot_.

* * *

Light crept closer to the house, his heart pounding. He'd considered and weighed his options, planned and strategized. What he found was that if he played his cards right, he could completely spare L. From murder, from kidnapping. Even from being on Ryuk's radar.

He had two options.

The easiest was to kill Ben and kidnap L for Ryuk.

The 2nd was to kidnap Ben and then kill a Dart outside of the country. Then L would be safe!

For L. He could kidnap this Dart! He'd go through anyone if it meant his L didn't have to be in danger. It wasn't lost on Light that that made him a villain of sorts, but he couldn't force himself to care. He'd been careful so far. One more job and then he and L could finally be together.

He wasn't going to be Ryuk's lackey anymore!

Maybe all of it was making him eager. He knew he still didn't know anything about Ben's security. Did he have something state-of-the-art or nothing at all? But Light was so anxious that it almost didn't matter.

He was prepared with his mask and rope, already considering the best strategy to take Ben by surprise. Light slipped on a mask and slunk outside the small house, his heart thundering. Going up to a bedroom where the lights were off, he peered in, seeing it empty. Okay. Good. His claws unsheathed out of pure adrenaline and he paused by a window, testing to see if it was locked.

Unlocked.

Light shivered. It led into a bedroom. Excellent... although Poison Darts did have a sense of smell, if he was careful about his sweat, he could stay off their radar from the ceiling. But just to be safe, he crawled towards the closet, tugging on one of Ben's shirts to hide his scent. He moved along the smooth ceiling, creeping and listening carefully. There was the soft clinking of a spoon in a cup coming from what he presumed to be the kitchen. His nerves were jumping with each careful slide and movement.

He paused at the corner and peeked in just slightly, pressing himself mostly out of view. From this angle, the only thing he could see was Ben, standing in the dark, looking out of a window. Light's field of view in this way was bad, but hopefully that meant Ben's would be too. The thought ' _why is he just standing in the dark_ ' almost flittered across his mind, but his adrenaline was spiking. If he wanted to get him, he had to act now and soon. He crept onto the kitchen ceiling, his breath shallow. Ben received a text, barley glancing down. Even more perfect...

Light's hand slid to his waist, fingering the blowgun, when he spoke and Light froze.

"Hello, Light."

That voice.

No.

Please, no.

"... L...?"

L's brow quirked as he turned around, sipping from his cup.

"So you know who I am. You're looking for 'Ben'? Sorry, he's not here right now."

Light stared, his body shaking. So much so that he tumbled down from the ceiling, pain spreading up his body like wildfire. His eyes snapped up in L's direction, his heart pounding. The Dart's face was unreadable, the emotion so carefully masked. Light gaped, at a loss for words. Instead, L dunked two more sugar cubes into his drink. It was at that moment that Light realized he was surrounded. He'd seen enough task forces from his father to know the uniforms... as well as the heavy guns they carried... Light grit his teeth in realization.

 _It's a trap... it was all a trap... Ben must've been a plant... when did L start suspecting me_? He was ripped out of his musings by L sipping his drink.

"A special rewards program? Come on, Light, your deceptions are better than that. It didn't even take me a minute to debunk it."

The Kistune didn't answer. Hell, he didn't even get up from the _floor_. All around him, he could hear people moving and shifting in the darkness, L's backup. How-how did they mask their scents so well...? For that matter, he was starting to realize that even L had masked his scent and he'd been beckoned by the sound of the spoon. Special scent-blockers? He hung his head, staring at the white tile an inch from his nose.

"How did you-? I don't-"

L tossed something on the floor. Light's eyes traveled to pictures of his family. He shrank, lip quivering.

"I don't believe in coincidences such as this," L whispered, "and besides... the probability of you having a genuine romantic interest in me was less than 3%."

 _But I do! I love you... I want to be with you and always wake up to that face. I've never felt this way about anyone_.

The trembling only got worse when L knelt in front of him. L knew it wasn't a good idea to get close to the suspect like this, but he needed to do it. A piece of him wanted to see the look on Light's face close-up. Have the Kitsune realize that his lies were all for nothing. Even so, L could sense the task force tensing.

Light trained his eyes on the detective's slender feet, so speckled and beautiful.

"Light, look at me."

He didn't want to! He didn't want L to see the monster he was! L gently touched Light's chin, forcing his gaze to meet the detective's.

"Your family has been kidnapped, haven't they? If you go quietly, I'll find out where they are. I'll take down your master."

Light flinched at the word master... as if he had no free will, no ideals of his own. Is that what L thought of him? The people surrounding him were getting handcuffs ready, prepared to take him in.

"I'll be executed," Light murmured.

L swallowed, his eyes going cold. His body felt like everything was crashing. He'd told himself that finding out who Light was wouldn't affect him, but it felt like his world was tearing apart at the seams. L felt his team's eyes on him. As it was, it had taken so much (too much) to convince them to follow a Blue Poison Dart's orders.

He forced his hand to draw back from Light's chin, heart aching when the Kitsune gave a little whimper at the action.

No more weakness.

He was L, God damn it.

Such a trick like Light's shouldn't have fooled him.

"Yes," he managed, his eyes narrowing, "you'll be put to death... and I'll give the order to execute."

Light's eyes were glassy, tears forming.

"So... nothing meant anything to you?" He breathed.

L's throat bobbed. _It did. It meant everything to me... I don't think it's even possible for you to know what it meant to me_.

"It doesn't matter what I think, does it? None of it was real."

"It was to me," Light croaked, searching the other's face.

L was careful to keep his features neutral. _He's just saying that because he's in a desperate situation... he just doesn't want to die_. L's nose wrinkled in disgust. That was an expression Light could read loud and clear and made him feel _dirty_.

"L-"

"Get him out of my sight," the detective snarled.

Light's ears thundered hearing the people getting close. Everything was a blur, his body going on autopilot.

His claws slashed out, grabbing L's ankle. L's eyes widened for a fraction before Light pulled, sending the detective crashing to the floor. L yelped, sharp pain spiking up his back, the room spinning. Someone on the task force yelled, pulling the trigger. Light rolled, the bullet lodging into the space where his back had been.

"Freeze!"

At the sounds of guns cocking, Light managed to swing L into a chokehold, his claws positioned directly above the other's jugular. The task force was the one that froze, their eyes intent on the suspect now looking _very_ guilty.

L's breath caught. _Stupid_. _You knew it was a risk getting close!... you just couldn't help yourself, could you? Arrogant! Stupid_! He tried not to shiver as he felt Light's arms tighten around him, strategically holding him so that kicking would be almost impossible.

"One slash and he's dead!" Light barked, eyeing the figures in the dark.

He honestly wasn't sure if he was capable of killing L like this, so intimately. Or at all. The thought of the frog's skin and blood lodged underneath his nails made Light's stomach turn. _No. One thing at a time. Task force_.

Thankfully for him, the task force didn't know what he was or wasn't capable of. To him, he was just a dangerous criminal who now happened to have a hostage.

Their guns were lined up with Light's forehead. Sweat prickled his neck, making his back slick and his clothing stick to his skin. No. They wouldn't shoot. Not if it put L in danger. Just for good measure though, Light craned his neck so his fangs were an inch from L's neck.

To his shock, he didn't smell fear from the frog. The scent-blocker? Probably... L simply sat there quietly, his face out of view. So silent that Light thought for a second he'd passed out. Light pressed his nail in just deep enough to elicit a slight trickle of blood.

L gave a small noise, but he didn't allow himself the indignity to show he was scared. He didn't know what he was feeling. A part of him was terrified and hurt, the other was somehow... sure... that Light wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't really explain it.

"Here's what's going to happen," Light commanded, locking eyes with what seemed to be the leader of L's task force, "you're going to let me go and I'm going to take him with me... nice and slow, yeah? If I think you're trying anything, I swear to God I'll tear his throat out."

"Hm, is this supposed to be the honeymoon?" L chuckled dryly.

"Let them go," the commander ordered.

The two guards at the entrance of the kitchen shifted, allowing a path to the back door. Light exhaled slowly but tightened his grasp around L, being very careful of the frog's arms. Leaning in, his breath tickled L's ear.

"And if you try anything, I'll rip your throat to shreds."

L screwed his eyes shut. All a trick. A farce. Light never cared about him.

"How romantic," L sighed bitterly.

Light ignored the jab, slowly backing towards the door, keeping them all in his sights. They pressed a bit closer, their bodies tense. He dug his claws into the soft part of L's windpipe. When the frog made a slight gag noise, the team finally got the message and backed off.

Moving into the shadows outside, Light sighed, his knees buckling. L was silent... unsettlingly so...

"L?" Light asked, his stomach roiling uncomfortably.

Not sure what else to do, Light dragged the two of them into a nearby park, disappearing into a stretch of woods. He'd have to figure something out, a hideout until he could decide what to do. He pegged that this spot in the woods would last him an hour, maybe two. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he held his fangs to L's throat in warning and used the rope attached to his waist, carefully wrapping it around L's wrists. _Tying a frog's legs is probably one of the most challenging things in the world_.

Before he could think about it or afford the luxury of feeling guilty, Light kicked L's shin.

L gasped, almost falling, but Light caught him, expertly tying together the Dart's ankles before L had the time to recover. All throughout it, L remained infuriatingly tight-lipped, the darkness shrouding his face.

His gaze went to the ground, the blood roaring in his ears. L felt humiliated, taken advantage of. He was shaking, hating both himself and Light.

"Is that too tight?" Light asked.

"What does it matter? You're either going to kill me or deliver me to your master."

There was that word again. Master. Light's teeth ground. He despised that word. He'd never hated a label more... but maybe because he knew it was true... he felt like such a pawn, a goon doing whatever someone else wanted.

"Fuck," Light swore under his breath.

The frustration built until he kicked a tree, his mind barely registering the sting. He hated all of this. Ryuk. His jobs. His situation, his life. He hated the fact that he couldn't break the cycle and that he'd developed pathological lying. He hated all of it. Hyperventilation threatened to take hold.

" _FUCK_!"

L leaned against a tree, watching Light have a meltdown, screaming, kicking and punching trees, grasping at his hair and letting out quiet cries. L's brow quirked, genuine confusion and curiosity making him tilt his head.

"I suppose congratulations are in order... are you going to kill or kidnap me? Although, I suppose you've already kidnapped me."

Light whirled to face him, his mind whirring. His hands were trembling. No... he couldn't... he'd seen those cages in Ryuk's zoo, the conditions his creatures were kept in. Every time he visited, he'd see the life in their eyes draining out more and more. The thought of L with that same look, nothing more than a shell of himself... Light grit his teeth.

"I-I'm trying to figure everything out," he admitted softly.

That surprised L. He'd assumed Light would gloat or rub it in his face that he'd managed to catch him. L's fingers prickled. He opened his mouth, but found he couldn't form words. There was so much about Light that confused him and sent his genius mind in a state of disarray.

Light thought for a few seconds, nibbling on his tips of his claws. There had to be something he could do...

"Okay," he murmured, "okay... I'll leave you somewhere, hunt down and kidnap Ben and then get out of the country and bring back a Dart's skin. Y-yeah. I can do that."

L gave a sardonic laugh, making Light whirl in his direction. It was difficult to tell what L was feeling, but if Light didn't know any better, he'd say the detective was _amused._

"You don't have to keep pretending," L chuckled, "what were your plans for me before? When you were seducing me?"

"I never seduc-" Light trailed off, sinking to a sit.

Here in the darkness, the only light from the moon, he could almost pretend he was alone. He stared at the leaves covering the forest floor, fiddling with his nails.

"L. I know you think it was all a lie... but so much of it was real. And I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I don't even know why, I haven't known you for that long, but... I don't know. I'm not going to give you over to Ryuk. And I can't help you free Ryuk's zoo because they'll want my head on a silver plate for killing their families and spouses. And I can't kill you. But I can't let you go because if I can't figure something out," his voice lowered, "I'll have to choose between you and my family."

"And you'd choose your family. I understand. If I had one, I'd do the same."

Light squeezed his eyes closed. He didn't _want_ L to understand. He wanted the other to kick and scream and beg to stay with Light. Then it might be easier, but _understanding_? It somehow made it all worse. His eyes opened slowly.

"You don't have a family?"

"Watari raised me," L gave a humorless smile, "he tried, but he has a wolf mentality. No bedtime hugs for L."

Light tilted his head.

"Is L your name or title? I still haven't figured that out."

"Both."

A short laugh rose up Light's chest. L's eyes flashed in his direction, trying and failing to decipher the Kitsune.

"Smart. No one in their right minds would assume that's your name," Light whispered.

"That was the plan," L admitted, staring at his knee.

There was a moment where neither said anything, just letting the weight of the situation sink in.

"I'm in a corner and I don't know what to do," Light murmured.

L's heart fluttered, his toes now prickling along with his fingers.

"You have me tied up at your mercy. There's no reason for you to lie," L rasped, "Light... was any of it real?"

He held his breath, his pulse pounding.

"Yes, L," Light's voice was small, "it was real."

Tears sprang to L's eyes, but he didn't trust himself to reply. He wouldn't be able to if he wanted to anyway, there was a heavy lump in his throat.

Light didn't know how to take L's silence. But he heard the detective suck in a shuddered breath.

"Do you have a plan?" L mumbled.

Light's eyes widened. It was an ambiguous question that didn't exactly tell him whether or not L was on his side... but he supposed it was better than nothing, right? 

"I know someplace we can go," Light decided. 


	9. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit/revamp some parts of Ch 8 just because I felt everything could've been worded tighter/more described. You don't have to reread it to understand what's happening, but just so you know, it's there.

"She sounds psychotic."

"I never said she wasn't," Light chuckled.

L pursed his lips. He wanted to argue on going to a sociopath's house, but he knew it was their best option. Well... Light's best option. He was still on the fence, unable to form an opinion on Light. Every time he thought he'd figured out the Kitsune, Light would simply throw him a curveball and he'd back to guessing all over again.

Either way, neither he nor Watari could adequately hide Light from the NPA or Ryuk. Maybe if no one knew who he was, but no doubt that Light's name and picture would be everywhere, the entire nation combing for one specific man. Much more difficult to take care of. All they had was the hotel and if word got out that L was helping a mass-murderer, his own head would be on the block.

Light glanced at L to see the frog a bit green around the edges.

"I know what you're thinking. But I swear she won't hurt you."

L's brow quirked.

"She doesn't mind helping a national criminal?"

Light shrugged helplessly, not addressing the jab.

L snorted. He was still in disbelief that Light hadn't immediately turned him into his employer. In fact, Light had unbound L's ankles, declaring that if L ran away back to his hotel, he'd just have more enemies coming his way... enemies that didn't care about him and who would have no qualms about killing him. Apparently this 'Ryuk' was one of the most powerful mob bosses, his criminal web stretching so far and complex that it'd take L years to undo even if he wasn't being hunted.

"You still haven't told me your plan," L grumbled, glaring up at the house.

All things considered, it was rather beautiful. An older style Japanese house that was a bit of a contrast with the rest of the sleek, rich neighborhood.

Light sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"Right now? Hide. Try to avoid being hunted on both ends and think up a plan."

Without waiting for L's inevitable sarcastic retort, Light rung the bell.

Misa opened the door, her jaw dropping and hearts practically forming in her eyes.

"Light! What a surprise! I thought you'd thrown away my address!"

Light gave a shaky grin, glancing at L. He froze. The frog was staring at her with wide eyes, an almost... excited... expression on his face.

"Misa Amane," he breathed, "I've been a fan of yours ever since your August issue of 18teen."

Light stared. Misa was actually a model? She didn't make that up to get cozy with him? _And L knew her?_ Misa giggled.

"Aw, you're sweet, Mr-?"

"Ryuzaki," L mumbled, shuffling his feet, his face flushing, "you're um, the reason I had a thing for phoenixes for a while."

 _ **Hey**! You've got to be kidding me_. Light shifted, not sure whether to be jealous at the thought of L having a Phoenix Phase or incredulous that the two of them seemed to have forgotten his existence. Misa's eyes traveled to the rope still attached to L's wrists, her brow furrowing in confusion. 

"Hey, Misa, what would you say if I said some people were chasing us?" Light cut in.

She faltered, wrinkling her nose thoughtfully. L wondered what she'd say about the makeshift handcuffs. It was quite a shocking-

"I'd ask if them catching you would interfere with a potential date between us?"

... _Or she could be totally fine with it_...

"... yes. If they found us, it would," Light dramatically lamented.

Misa's lip quivered. She nodded solemnly before smiling.

"Then you and your captive have a place to hide!" she decided brightly.

L gaped, staring in disbelief. 

She swept out a red wing, the feathers practically glowing like fire. Hm, maybe he'd underestimated the power of Light's charms. _They worked on me, didn't they_? He chuckled dryly at the thought but allowed himself to be led into the house. L craned his neck, taking in the atmosphere. It was surprisingly calming, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. As if reading his mind, Misa giggled.

"Meditation! It puts out positive vibes and helps really clear the mind."

The urge to say something mean made Light sink his teeth into his tongue, tasting blood. This woman had been creeping him out since before his family even disappeared. Before he met Ryuk, he honest to God thought she'd done it as a way of blackmailing him into dating her. Misa pointed up some stairs, beaming.

"There's an extra room up there. While you guys get settled, do you want any dinner?"

Light shook his head slightly, but L elbowed him, whispering under his breath.

"Her making dinner would probably leave us alone."

Light blinked.

"I'll have, um... food."

"Do you have any pastries?"

"Got it, and cookie dough? It's only take 11 minutes to make."

L dipped his head gratefully. To his shock, she took his hand, shaking it, not paying attention to the rope. Of course it wasn't the same effect as when Light touched him, but the physical contact still caught him off-guard.

"It's a pleasure meeting you!" Misa chirped, turning for the kitchen.

L tilted his head curiously, stopping her before she could move away.

"You're not scared of me?" He murmured.

Misa took a moment to look at him, tapping her chin. She burst out cackling, swiping at her eyes as she scanned L.

"What, because you're a Poison Dart? Nah, I work with all different kinds of Creatures from all over the world! Some with _way_ more dangerous abilities than _poison_."

She laughed, walking towards the kitchen while muttering "poison. HA!"

Huh. L watched her go, stunned. His skin had never been laughed off as being less dangerous than other Creatures'. Against his will, a small smile crept up his lips. This trip had given him two new companions... psychotic, murdering, kidnapping, lying, accomplice companions... but companions.

Light face went soft seeing L's expression. Okay, as much as he couldn't stand Misa, if she could make L smile, then maybe she wasn't so bad. A stalker yes, but... okay, yeah still a stalker.

They sat up in the room, neither looking at the other. An awkward silence filled the air, the events of the night still uncomfortably fresh. L's mind battled between helping Light or not, the question, pros and cons picking at each other incessantly. Light fiddled with his thumbs, not wanting to break the intense look of concentration on L's face.

Outside, thunder cracked the sky. L jumped, his eyes widening as he buried himself in a crouch, wincing when lightning lit up the sky, curling in on himself with a light whimper. Shit, he hoped he wouldn't get like this. To his dismay, his fingers were trembling, his toes wiggling nervously. Light stared at him for a few seconds, not sure if they were on casual speaking terms.

"Are you scared of the lightning and thunder?" Light managed to ask.

L didn't answer right away, opting to watch the rain pelt the windows. _How do I feel about you, Light?_ Light had killed so many people, had taken so many more. L inhaled slowly, realizing he didn't really have much to lose. He was already at Light's mercy. And he supposed Light not giving him to Ryuk meant he owed the Kitsune at least a story/explanation.

"When I was little, the Poison Dart community I lived in was raided. It had started as such a normal night, but someone's house was set on fire and when everyone went outside to help them, they were ambushed... I still remember the heat," L's eyes went distant with the memory, "my mother had stayed behind with me. When they all started... dying... she picked me up and ran us out the backdoor and towards the woods. There was gunfire and bright flashes, so much yelling on both sides... and then she fell. She'd been shot but all I could do was keep running."

L shuddered, the haunting memories floating back up. Screaming, the smell of smoke. Light was watching intently, completely raptured by the story. L smiled sadly.

"Ever since that night, thunder and lightning have always terrified me... sometimes it can sound so similar to gunfire..."

Light's tails twisted at the thought. What he wouldn't give to go back in time and protect Little L.

"Then what?... If you don't mind me asking," Light tacked on.

He found the other's story fascinating, and with that deep, rumbling voice, Light could listen to L talk all day.

The heat rose up L's neck. Light was really that interested? He rested his cheek on his knee, sighing heavily.

"For a while, my skin was toxic because I was living in the woods and the only thing to eat were insects. I came across a campsite and accidentally hospitalized a man when he tried to help me. If I'd been an adult eating the amount of bugs I had, he'd be dead. That's when I decided I'd never eat another bug again... I didn't want to hurt anyone just by touching them. So I'd sneak into the city at night to scrounge for food..."

"Until Watari found you?" Light breathed.

L quietly nodded. He wrapped his arms protectively around his knees.

Light's ears tilted down, not sure if L would appreciate him sliding closer. He tried anyway, moving slowly and experimentally before hugging the other. L was stiff in Light's arms at first, but ultimately relaxed, burying his nose into the Kitsune's shoulder. Light smelled like fresh pine. It was comforting...

"I'm sorry," Light murmured, "I'm so sorry..."

He squeezed L, kissing the top of his head.

"I've hurt and threatened you so many times..."

Light trailed off and just went back to hugging.

L didn't reject nor encourage it, but his eyes slid and locked with Light's. Light hesitated, tucking a few loose strands of L's hair behind his ears. There seemed to be an unspoken demand for an exchange of information. Light's lips twitched. He should've known L would want a story in exchange for his. He composed himself.

"I'm guessing that you know my father was with the police... he was investigating Ryuk and got too close. Ryuk wanted to make an example and show that anyone who went after him would not only suffer, but their entire family would disappear as if they never existed. He took my parents and my little sister. I was supposed to be home that night, but I was out studying in the library, reading some texts about Kitsunes flying. A few days later, his people tried to take me. I managed to get on the ceiling and crawled for the window. I'd never flown before in open air and it... didn't exactly work out."

Light laughed softly, his face falling.

"I landed hard on the ground. Before I could recover, they secured a bag over my head and knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I was awake in a cage with my family, looking up at my mother's face. Ryuk was just on the other side of the bars. That smile is something out of a nightmare. He was intrigued by my ability to fly and declared that if I worked for him, not only would he spare my family but after a while, he'd free them."

Light shrank, his face twisting in shame, "my father begged me not to do it, but I felt obligated. So I accepted."

L's eyes were like spotlights, making Light feel like he was on a stage. Light's fingertips slid towards L's wrists, holding them tenderly. He forced himself to meet those consuming eyes head-on, allowing himself to be genuine for the first time in a long time.

"L. Please. I _never_ wanted to hurt you. And the more time I spent with you... the more I realized I couldn't." Light leaned forward, his lips an inch from L's, "I do love you."

L searched the other's face, trying to see the trick. He prided himself on his ability to read people, and had felt humiliated when he realized Light had played him. But looking at the other... he saw truth...

"I..." L's lips quivered, "I love you too."

Light exhaled, pressing his lips gently against L's. L's stomach did a million little flips, his pulse racing. He returned it tentatively, opening his mouth and accepting Light's tongue. It would be so easy to get drowned in the sensations. L closed his eyes, just letting himself _feel_. He pulled back slightly, touching Light's cheek.

"Are Naomi and her son alive?"

Light flinched, remembering the look on the woman and kid's face.

"It's a zoo, L. Ryuk makes his money on the blackmarket with exotic body parts but the zoo is for his own personal enjoyment... it's one of the most horrible things I've ever seen."

A shiver ran up Light's spine. L was speechless. A zoo made up of exotic and endangered Creatures. And this Ryuk had a cage meant for him...

Light inhaled sharply, his eyes misting.

"L," his voice cracked. It was like the pressure of all of his actions were finally making his knees buckle, allowing cracks in his mind to let the guilt and horror bleed through, "my family... I see their spirit dying every time I visit. They just _sit_ there all day."

Light covered his face with his hands, sniffing. L stroked the Kitsune's head, running a thumb along Light's ears. They flicked at the touch, but didn't retreat.

"We're going to stop him," L promised in a low voice, "we'll save your family and you won't be executed."

A sad smile crossed Light's features.

"You can't promise that," he whispered, "none of it."

L straightened. He could! He... could... couldn't he? The situation was so complicated. Before he could think of a response, Misa was calling them down for food. Light unwrapped L's wrists, pecking a kiss on the bridge of his nose. L rolled his wrists, feeling up them in a daze. He was free... he could technically escape whenever he wanted.

"I guess we should just enjoy the time we have now, hm?" Light murmured.

L wanted to argue. He was a problem-solver. A small part of his mind was thinking up escape routes, but a larger part knew he wouldn't follow through. For now, all he could do was follow Light down for some food.

Misa glanced at L's freed wrists.

"You're not worried about him escaping?"

The way she said it so cheerily made L blanch. Light waved an unconcerned hand.

"Don't worry about it."

She pursed her lips, eyes narrowing.

"Ryuzaki, so help me, if you hurt my Light-"

"I could never," L puffed his chest out, "a world without him?"

Misa's eyes went wide, her feathers bristling.

"I could never dream of being in a world without Light," she whimpered.

"Hm, yes, that would be dark," L smirked to Light's pained groan.


	10. Fire

Ryuk roared, slamming his fist down. Rem winced, but didn't say anything. She knew how to navigate him, when to speak and when not to. Ryuk's face twisted in an ugly snarl, pulling at his hair.

" _You're telling me this little asshole had two Poison Darts in his sights and somehow managed to fuck up on both accounts?_ "

Rem opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out, he shrieked, sending a volley of bullets. She stiffened, watching as two of their reconnaissance guys crumpled, their bodies torn apart. Rem cleared her throat.

"We have a mole in the NPA that was called in by one Mr Hideki Ryuga to be part of a task force for a stakeout. To his surprise, he found out Mr. Ryuga was a Blue Poison Dart, but of course he couldn't do anything at that moment. Light Yagami came and abducted Mr. Ryuga. According to the mole, it seemed as if they were... close."

Ryuk froze, his eyes snapping in her direction.

"Close?"

"That's how it seemed to the mole."

He straightened, his eyes dark.

"I see. Who is this Hideki Ryuga? Why was he able to assemble a stakeout task force?"

Rem sucked in a sharp breath. _If Ryuk wasn't pissed before, he's probably about to kill all of his employees_.

"There is a 97% probability that Hideki Ryuga is L, or at least it appeared as if Light thought so. Whether Ryuga is actually L or a stand-in is currently unknown."

She winced, shrinking and expecting him to explode. If looks could kill, she'd be a useless puddle on the floor. Ryuk bared his teeth.

"I want them," his voice was low and raspy, "no other Poison Dart. I want L, or Ryuga or whatever the Hell his name is _dead_. I want his _pelt_ hanging on my wall."

At this point, it was personal. At this point... he just wanted to hurt Light for even _thinking_ about defecting or disobeying him. _I'm going to destroy Light's very soul_. Ryuk's lips curled cruelly as his gaze slid towards the Yagami family cage. The three Kitsune's shrank among themselves. Ryuk sauntered up, lazily dragging his long claws across the bars. It made a light scraping sound, making them all wince.

Ryuk pressed closer, looking deep into Soichiro's eyes.

"I'd kill you, but I want you to see the look on your son's face when his lover dies. When I'm through with Light, he'll be nothing. Less than a shell."

Soichiro's eyes widened, knowing full well that the threat wasn't idle. No. It wasn't even a threat. The way Ryuk was watching him... it was a promise. He was going to destroy Light before killing him. If he ever killed him. Soichiro shivered, his eyes going to the ground.

 _Light... I hope you know what you're doing_...

* * *

It was official. Light was a third-wheel.

Misa had convinced them to play Monopoly. She and L were chatting almost nonstop, practically ignoring Light. He didn't particularly mind, the turn of event was just surprising. After a while, L excused himself for the bathroom. Light clamped his jaw, trying to look anywhere but Misa's face. She rested her chin in the cup of her hand, a small smile playing at her lips.

"You two are adorable together."

Light stared at her, his cheeks instantly burning.

"What?"

"Light, I'm not stupid, the two of you are in a relationship, aren't you?"

He gaped, his eyes wide. _How did she know_? Almost as if reading his mind, she giggled.

"It's kind of obvious."

"And you're not upset?"

She was so obsessed with him that he was sure she would be! Misa tapped at her chin, her eyes glittering teasingly.

"Well, even if I managed to get rid of the frog, there's still the little matter that I'm not a man... and I think that'd be kind of important in our relationship."

Light blinked. Yeah, that would definitely put a damper on their relationship. _Among other things_. Sighing, Misa started gathering the plates from dinner. She paused, meeting the Kitsune's eyes.

"Light, what's going on? Would you telling me put me in any danger?"

He wrung his fingers.

"Maybe," he answered truthfully. Light's eyes trained on the table for a beat before drumming his fingers nervously, "how are you okay with this?"

Misa shrugged.

"Meh, I don't mind a little danger, some illegal activities, I'm tough. Besides," she shifted, "I'm um... I'm lonely. It's nice having company."

She winked before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Light speechless. He wouldn't have thought of it, but he supposed it made sense. Even as a model, Misa probably never knew who to trust. Just the fact that Light never cared about her status probably made her want to spend as much time as possible with him. By the time she came out again, L was back downstairs. Her feathers ruffled excitedly.

"Movie?" She chirped anxiously.

L nibbled on his thumb. Really, they should've been either coming up with a plan or sleeping, it was already almost 3 in the morning. But to his shock, Light bobbed his head.

"I'm a horror nut."

"I like comedy," L mumbled.

Light's eyes flashed in his direction.

"Bold declaration for someone with the worst humor I've ever heard."

Not able to think of a comeback, L just playfully pushed Light's arm.

The movie they ended up settling on was a B-grade horror, comedy, zombie flick. They burst out laughing watching the lead Minotaur and his love-interest siren trying to survive the zombies.

"Oh yeah, go into the dark cellar. I'm sure that'll end _swimmingly_ ," L piped up.

Light laughed, wrapping an arm around L's shoulders. At some point, Misa glanced over to see both of them sleeping, Light's head tilted back and L nestled, his head rest on Light's chest. Smiling to herself, Misa spread a blanket over them and went up to her own room.

She didn't account for how light of a sleeper L was. His eyes cracked open, the dark living room somehow both foreign and homy at the same time. This little bubble he and managed to find themselves in was beautiful, its own little micro-universe. A part of L never wanted to leave. He craned his neck to observe Light's serene features, his throat exposed.

Light's eyes fluttered open too, locking with L's hypnotizing orbs. He gave a sleepy smile, knowing the best place to sleep was the guest room, but not wanting to break the delicate moment.

L silent pressed forward, kissing. Light tilted his head, melting into the sweet kiss, a gentle affirmation between the two of them that everything would be okay. That they would get through this. They intertwined their fingers, their breaths mixing as their lips swayed.

"When this is all over," L breathed, "you want to go somewhere? I can take us anywhere in the world."

Light didn't tell the other that he had his doubts. He knew how ruthless Ryuk was and was well-aware that he might not come out of the conflict alive. But for now, he just kept kissing L, tasting the sweetness on his tongue.

* * *

Morning light streamed through the window. Now that they were all rested and the events of last night had settled, the three Creatures sat around the table, sipping their coffee with their brows scrunched in concentration.

L shook his head.

"Misa, you're still mostly out of the situation-"

"Ha! You would want to get rid of me!" She declared, puffing out her chest. The wing attached to her shoulder blades fluttered, "you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Light shook his head.

"You don't know him. Trust me, you don't want to be on Ryuk's radar."

Misa pouted, but didn't push any more. L sighed, massaging his temple.

"Okay. I think we should find Watari-"

"Oh, Watari's going to kill me," Light snorted.

L's lips twitched amusedly.

"As I was _saying_ ," L chastised lightly, "Light, we need to find a way to hide you. You could stay in the hotel room while we go after Ryuk. Afterwards, we can focus on how to smuggle you out of the country."

Light chewed his lip nervously.

"I'm worried," he admitted, "sometimes it feels like Ryuk has eyes everywhere. Are you sure the hotel is safe and secure?"

L's eyes were intense. As much as he wanted to say yes, he'd never been in this kind of situation before.

"As safe as possible given the circumstances," was what he settled for.

Light scanned the frog, his gaze cryptic.

"I don't like it. Ryuk doesn't know we're here. But he'll have an insane amount of eyes on the hotel."

Hm, L supposed that was true. But what else could they do? They didn't exactly have resources at Misa's place. Together, they spent the day brainstorming. By the time the sun was sinking again, they were tired. Tired to the point where L didn't want to go anywhere. But if they were going to sneak into the hotel, it was best if they did it under the cover of night. Misa took them in, squeezing them into a tight hug.

"Stay safe, hm?"

L and Light nodded quietly. Before they could move to the door though, the bell rang. They froze, backing into a nearby closet, leaving just a crack to peer through. Misa played with the hem of her dress, going to answer the door.

Light almost screamed.

Ryuk.

He was _here_.

 _ **How**_?!

Misa stiffened. She didn't know Ryuk, but this man felt dangerous, a sinister aura hanging off of him. Behind him were about three goons, each one tall and terrifying with their own dangerous abilities. He gave her a cordial smile, but the way his lips curled made Misa shudder.

"Um, hello?" She trilled, her feathers unintentionally bristling, "c-can I help you?"

Ryuk inspected his nails lazily, yawning dramatically.

"I was wondering if you could help me find some friends, we have reason to believe they're in the area."

Misa gave a shaky smile.

"I haven't really gone out today, I'm so-"

"Oh, perfect," Ryuk purred, "that you haven't been out today. We have reason to believe they're in the house."

Misa's stomach dropped.

Light and L watched from the closet, too paralyzed to move or say anything. This was bad. Insanely bad. They needed to figure a way out. Light subconsciously held on to L's arm, protective instincts kicking in. In turn, L leaned worriedly into Light.

Ryuk pushed past Misa, entering the house without permission. Even from the closet, the boys could tell that she was shaking.

"G-get out! I'll call the police!" It came out as a scared whimper.

Light's eyes narrowed, observing Rem cross over to Misa's side.

"You won't be able to take a step," she warned gently.

Misa met the woman's eyes, knowing full well how her own were betraying her emotions.

"Please, don't hurt me."

Rem blinked, surprised by the pang of guilt in her chest.

"If you don't do anything stupid, we won't," Rem promised.

Ryuk swept into the living room, holding out his arms.

"Come out, come out Night-Light! I hear you got my skin rug for me," he sing sang.

Goosebumps peppered L's arms and back. That was one image he didn't need in his life. Ryuk looked directly at the closet, a nasty smile crawling up his lips.

"The closet? That's the oldest one in the book!"

L covered his mouth, half-convinced he'd be able to hear his breathing. Ryuk snapped his fingers and his goons moved towards the door, opening it. Light instantly wrapped his arms around L's waist, glaring at Ryuk challengingly. He was squeezing L so tightly that it was hard to breathe, but in the moment, L didn't mind.

"How'd you find us?" Light barked.

Ryuk smirked.

"Tracker, my Dear. That night that we caught you and I offered you a job? While you were unconscious, we put it under your skin."

Light gaped, his legs turning to jelly. Ryuk cocked his head, examining L. L bristled, his eyes narrowing in disgust. It felt like he was less than a specimen, a piece of furniture in Ryuk's eyes. Maybe not even that.

"Your skin is so beautiful," Ryuk whispered reverently, "I'd love to just touch it..."

Against L's will, he let out a terrified squeak.

"I'll kill you," Light growled, tightening his grip on the other.

Ryuk chortled.

"Aw, look at you with your big bark! How fun. Bring me the frog."

"No!"

L gasped as someone grabbed for him. Light snarled, slashing his claws. The goon jumped back, glowering as they searched for an opening.

Misa raced forward, standing directly in front of Ryuk.

"Don't hurt them."

Ryuk's brow arched. He threw his head back, laughing darkly.

"You're so cute, Honey. Don't worry, you're not off the hook for helping them."

Misa blanched, but she didn't back down. Whirling her head, she locked gazes with Light. She smiled sweetly at Ryuk.

"Do you know what I am?"

He shrugged uninterestedly.

"I don't know, some exotic species of parrot? Very lovely, Honey."

Her eyes sparked, her irises going from golden to a fiery orange.

"Oh, I'm much more than that. A Phoenix, _Honey._ "

Ryuk's eyes widened.

And Light knew at that moment what she was going to do.

It all happened so fast that he went on autopilot. He shielded L, throwing them both to the floor. They landed hard, pain shooting up their muscles.

Misa's body burst into flames, her blood red feathers on fire. Ryuk's entire face fell in panic.

"Dive!" He yelled.

He and his goons dove to the ground. Twirling L around, Light and L crawled into the kitchen, falling over each other as they surged to the back door. Behind them, Misa exploded, heat singing Light's hairs and making L's skin dry. Someone screamed from the living room, an agonized yell of pain. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. 

The blast made them crash to the ground, Light on top of the other. The sound was deafening, fire roaring and Misa's screech as she crumbled into ash. Smoke clung in the air above them. Light quickly covered his mouth, trying to avoid the smoke. The entire living room was on fire, the couch and coffee table blazing. Light tapped L's shoulder and the Dart nodded.

Forcing himself to his feet, L pushed out into the cool night air, pulling Light out. Light coughed, hacking wildly as smoke streamed from the windows and flames licked up the wooden frame of the house.

In the distance, they could hire sirens. Not giving a chance for Ryuk or his goons to find them, they slipped into the tree line, moving through the brush. Light tripped, his head swirling. His lungs were still burning, his eyes sluggish. L tugged on his arm.

"We have to go!" L urged.

Misa would be fine. Phoenixes rise from the ashes, and they had no doubt she'd be okay. But them? Less so. Light wheezed, the smoke in his body and making him want to lie down. But he managed to follow L through the darkness, tripping over roots and plants as they ran. _There's a tracker under my skin? How long has it been there_? Light stumbled, his vision spinning. Suddenly, his whole body felt dirty. He wanted to claw out the tracker, but they couldn't stop running! But no matter where they went, they wouldn't be safe until the tracker was out!

They skidded onto the main road, glancing in both directions. L breathed heavily, wrapping his fingers between Light's.

"There's a motel down the block," he panted, "we can look for the tracker there."

All Light could do was nod.


	11. Trust

"Get it out, get it out!" Light cried out, slapping at himself.

They only had a very short window of time before their location was triangulated. Light should've been focusing, but all he could think about was how he _needed_ the tracker out of his body, a foreign object invading him. L slapped Light's arm.

"Stop moving!"

"Where is it?!" At this point, Light was on the verge of tears.

He wasn't listening, squirming and scraping his claws down his skin in a blind panic. L gaped, grasping his wrists when the scratches started oozing blood.

"Light. I love you, but I need you to shut up and sit still."

Light's nostrils flared, but he obeyed, gripping the edge of the tub.

He was naked and the second he stopped moving, L paused, finding a fading scab on Light's nape. He pressed a thumb to the area, gently rolling it until he realized that there was in fact something else hard besides bone under the skin.

"Okay, I think I found it."

There was a little convenience store right next to the motel where they'd bought a cheap shaver. L had picked out the razor and was swallowing. Light was trembling so harshly that there was no way L could take the blade to skin in good conscience.

"Light. Light, look at me."

Amber eyes met charcoal. L had never seen so much raw fear on the man's face before. Light sucked in a sharp breath.

"Tagged. Like a fucking animal."

"Shh. Light, listen. It's okay, okay? You're going to be okay... do you trust me?"

Light's lips quivered.

"Yes."

He'd never trusted anyone more. Even around his family, he always put up a facade of perfection. But with L... he trusted the man on so many levels. L gently touched Light's chin, his gaze warming.

"Good. Then I need you to trust that I can do this."

"... Okay..."

Light leaned against the tub, screwing his eyes shut. He hissed out when L gently dragged the blade and held up a pair of tweezers. It was surprisingly quick. About about thirty seconds, L threw a small, flat disk on the floor, furiously smashing it under his foot. Holding up a towel to Light's nape, he exhaled.

"It's out."

Light was trembling. He tried scrambling backward, but L firmly held him in place.

"I have to check they didn't put anymore."

All at once, the raw terror consumed Light again. His grip on the tub tightened so hard that his knuckles had gone white. He held his breath, his entire body tense as L passed his cool fingers along his skin. Light gave a short, nervous laugh. If the situation wasn't so mind-numbing, he'd say being unable to move with his lover feeling up and down his body was pretty hot.

L bit his lip. Was that really the only tra-... he froze, his eyes going to Light's tails.

"Your tails are the most sensitive part of your body, right?" L breathed.

"Yeah... Oh, God, why?"

"Shh, you're okay. I won't let you get hurt."

He passed his hands over the vertebrae of each of Light's tails, carefully feeling. Something abnormal on the second to the right tail. L sucked in a sharp breath. Wordlessly, he stuffed a towel into Light's mouth. Light's eyes went wide in realization as he bit down on the fabric. Before L could think or allow himself to be nervous, he moved the blade. Light gave a muffled shriek, pitching forward. L winced, but forced himself to keep going, Light smashing his fist against the side of the tub. Tears streamed down Light's cheek, the world going distant. It felt like everything was on fire, the world, his body, his brain. He gave a slew of screams until his throat went hoarse.

He wasn't even aware when L hugged him from behind, gently cradling him, holding his lips comfortingly against the side of his neck.

"It's over," L soothed gently, running his fingers through Light's sweaty hair, "it's over. It's okay, you're safe."

Light slumped into the other's grip, allowing himself to break down. His tail was still throbbing, every nerve on fire until he felt like just tearing the damn thing off. He nuzzled L's arm, his vision blurred as the frog tenderly cleaned and bandaged both wounds. Sliding his fingers up the sides of Light's face, L smiled.

"See? You're done, it's okay."

Light gave a tired grin.

"It's... it's okay?"

L enveloped the other, nodding into Light's scalp. Light breathed in L's scent, his tails subconsciously wrapping around the both of them and pushing them closer together.

"We should probably change rooms anyway," L murmured, stroking Light's back, "we don't know how far they were able to track us."

All Light could do was bob his head and numbly slip on his clothing.

Settling into the other room, L glanced over to see Light on the bed, holding his bandaged tail in a hug, looking to be in shock. L wasn't exactly the best at comforting or reassuring, but he tried flashing Light a smile.

"Hey, it's just a cut, it'll heal," L tried.

In truth, he didn't know what to say. He didn't have a tail. All he knew was that most were just a huge bundle of sensitive nerves for the Creature. When Light didn't respond, L sat on the edge of the bed.

"Does it still hurt?"

When Light nodded, L pulled the other into a hug. It was incredible how Light relaxed, his muscles sinking as he sighed.

"It'll feel better in a couple of hours," Light decided.

"But it's okay if it hurts right now."

Light absently stroked the soft fur on his tail. It was still pounding painfully. Light gave it a light squeeze before letting the tail swish to the floor. The trackers were out. That's what mattered. But, still. He gave a sardonic chuckle, eyes moving to his hands.

"This all sucks," he gave a dry laugh, covering his face.

L snorted.

There was a beat where neither of them said or did anything.

And then they both doubled over laughing, breaths coming out in high squeaks.

"Did you see Ryuk's face when Misa was about to explode?" Light's voice came out strained from laughing.

L giggled airily.

"How about when he saw me and he was all like 'mmmmmm I wanna touch your skin'," he wheezed, "I think that's the first time anyone's _wanted_ to touch my skin."

L almost fell off the bed, his stomach hurting. It was as if all the pressure and stress was leaking out and neither of them could stop it. They roared and howled with chortles, trying to gain control over themselves again. It felt like forever before it finally started dying a down, a new peace settling over their minds.

Light placed his chin in the cup of his hand, eyes sparking warmly.

"If it makes any difference, I totally want to touch your skin," he trilled.

Heat rose up L's neck. He quickly hid the dark blue blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks.

"You're such a pain," he chuckled.

Light smirked, peppering little kisses along L's neck. L rolled his shoulders, squirming a bit. He took a moment to look at Light, his heart skipping.

"Maybe I want to feel your skin too," L whispered, his fingers prickling.

They stared intently into the other's eyes, neither daring to move. It felt like they couldn't even breathe or they'd break the moment. Light swayed, softly pressing his lips against L's. L's systems crashed together, making rational thought impossible. He moaned into the kiss and Light straightened, getting bolder. His hands roamed L, his pulse quickening.

"I know I ran out on you," his voice was low and husky. L gave a strained sound in response, unable to form words, "but... it really was amazing for me."

"Me too," L managed, his blood on fire.

Somehow, they ended up horizontal. L's breathing was shallow, his mind unable to concentrate with every calculated move Light's mouth made.

"I've lied, but I do love you," Light rasped, his lips ghosting.

L arched his back, his fingers latching onto Light's scalp so strongly that he worried for a second that his pads would stick in Light's hair. Every kiss and touch sent fire racing up his spine. L screwed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open the lower Light's lips moved.

The dirty secrets and ulterior motives were gone, allowing Light to genuinely lose himself in the moment. Lose himself in how L's body reacted whenever he touched it and each little sound that he gave. Their hips rolled together, the air around them heavy. L gasped, only able to mouth 'please' and letting out incoherent noises.

"Light!" He cried out, his voice deliciously hitched.

Light screamed out L's name, slumping over him. They panted, exhaling slowly. Light kissed the tip of L's nose, making the other crinkle it affectionately. L framed Light's face, gaze flickering in debate. His voice dropped, making Light have to lean forward even with how close they already were.

"By the way, if we're going to be on-the-run outlaw lovers, my last name's Lawliet," L quipped, his brow quirked.

Light's lips twitched, rolling the name around in his head. As nonchalant as L was trying to play it, it wasn't lost on Light that this was the ultimate show of trust... L giving Light his full name, his identity, everything he was. Light's heart swelled with the revelation.

"So L Lawliet... I like it!" Light declared, mouthing it to himself.

L tugged Light down into another kiss. Even with his life in mortal danger, L had never been this happy. Light moved off of him, wrapping his arms around L's waist and spooning him. L snuggled into Light's chest, inhaling deeply.

"I don't doubt Ryuk will have people stationed around the hotel... our safety isn't guaranteed there."

Light tried to hide his disappointment, twirling a lock of L's hair around his finger. Already back to business? It was about one in the morning and he was exhausted in all angles. Although, this was L he was talking about.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?"

L blinked, hearing the slight plead in Light's voice. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

He went back to cuddling Light, leeching off the Kitsune's body warmth. Pretty soon, they were falling asleep, Light's face buried in L's hair.

By the time the sun was streaming in, L was already awake. He managed to maneuver himself out of Light's grip, kissing his temple. Light stirred slightly, an amber eyelid cracking open.

"Hey," he yawned.

"Hey," L's voice was quiet, "they offer breakfast in the reception area. Crappy bagels, stale donuts, disgustingly bad coffee. Want anything?"

"Crappy bagels with shitty cream cheese?" Light grinned sleepily.

"You got it."

They sat in bed, munching on the bad breakfast. Although, anything was better than nothing. In the golden morning light though, it didn't really matter. They were happy and the softness of the morning just added to the moment. Through a mouthful of bagel, Light motioned towards the door. As much as he'd like to stay there forever, they were still in danger, even if it didn't feel like it in the moment. 

"We can't get to the hotel or really call because we don't know who's listening in, but is there any other way to get in contact with Watari?"

L considered, tapping at his chin.

"He rarely puts himself in a position to be taken by surprise. We need to contact my orphanage and they'll contact Wammy. We have to find a secure phone that no one will be able to trace the call to."

* * *

As the day dawned, Misa's eyes fluttered open. Ugh. She hated regenerating. She wouldn't have her wings for a week or two and she wouldn't be able to do that little trick until her feathers had grown back in. For now, she was a featherless, wing-less, beige _thing_ who didn't even have her talons. Misa picked her head up slowly, ash falling off her cheek. It was still mostly dark, with just hints of color in the sky.

"So you did do something dumb," a voice rumbled.

Her head swiveled to see one of Ryuk's goons, a large and pasty white Creature with purple hair. She was staring at Misa intently. Misa yelped, realizing she was naked, and everything in her house had burned down. Curling in on herself, she looked at the ground.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She hated the waver in her voice.

To her surprise, the Creature swung her jacket and arranged it on Misa's shoulders. Misa tugged the garment close, trying her best to cover herself.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "I- what's your name?"

The other simply nodded, "Rem... I'm not going to hurt you."

Misa scanned Rem curiously, playing with the hem of the jacket. She glanced around to see most of the house was charred and still smoking.

"Okay... if you're not going to hurt me, then-then wha- I-"

Misa hung her head, her body too new and tired to really think about any of this. Rem's eyes were unwavering, hypnotizing.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

Misa glanced up, nodding slowly.

"My grandmother lives out of the country..."

Her mouth fell open in shock when Rem held out a hand.

"Then I'll help you get through security."


	12. Caged

Watari smoothed a hand over his face tiredly, his fingers shaking. It had all gone wrong... Light Yagami had L and he couldn't help but feel responsible. L had insisted on being there for the arrest and Watari had no idea how to convince him otherwise.

So he hadn't.

And look where that got both of them...

He wandered out onto the balcony, propping a cigar between his lips. He'd tried quitting so many times, the damn things were destroying his nose, but he figured this situation was fucked enough to call for one. In the actual hotel room, B was sprawled across the sofa, watching television. The frog didn't seem exactly _broken up_ that L had been taken hostage. If anything, he seemed to be celebrating, mindlessly bouncing his legs in the air and scooping jam with his fingers.

Watari glanced annoyedly over at him.

"Shouldn't you be reviewing the street camera footage?" He growled.

B's eyes slid towards the growling wolf, an easy smile spreading across his lips.

"C'mon, Quilly-"

"It's Mr. Wammy to you," Watari bristled. B rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. There are 3 possible outcomes, all fine with me. Either L is rescued and things go back to the status quo, he dies, or he's kept imprisoned until his spirit's broken,'his lips curled, "like I said, all fine outcomes for me, why should I actively look for him?"

Watari stared at him incredulously, his tail curling. After a few seconds though, his head hung defeatedly.

"I don't understand," he rasped, "the two of you have never cared for each other, but you're all the both of you have... I thought you could find comfort in one another..."

B blinked large saucer black eyes, staring intently at the older wolf. He really thought he was helping by trying to make him and L friends? B looked down at his hands, tucking some hair consciously behind his ear.

Watari sat down, combing a hand through his hair worriedly. He honestly didn't expect B to say or do anything, so it was an immeasurable surprise when B scooted closer.

"My parents hated themselves for what they were... and they kind of passed that on to me. I hate what I am, Quillish."

Watari gave a weak smile.

"Well apparently you're highly coveted."

B snorted, crossing his arms. He stared at the tv, not paying attention to the actual show.

He didn't want to admit it, God knows L's head was big enough as it was, but he crossed his arms, his voice going to a low mumble.

"I gave up on the idea that anyone might love me. But L... L didn't. As depressed as he may have been at some point, he was always open to the idea that somewhere at sometime, someone would open up to him. That's the whole reason why we're in this mess," he chuckled dryly. He faltered, his face going more serious, "I think... I think a part of me always envied his optimism. And I wanted to drag him down to my level."

Watari stared at him and B shifted, suddenly feeling vulnerable. B had never had the same kind of relationship that Watari and L had had. It was a bit new, a bit awkward, but Watari gave him a tender smile.

"But you can be loved, B... Wammy's was your home, and I care deeply about all the boys there. And you know A-"

"Don't say A loved me," B croaked, "he wouldn't have left me like that if he had..."

"B... that's not fair."

B squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about A. Watari's gaze softened. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

Watari faltered, looking through the peephole. It was one of the members of L's task force! He opened the door, nodding in greeting.

"Any news on L?"

He shook his head.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. We don't know his state, if he's okay, if he's hurt, if he's escaped his captor. Is there anywhere he might go if he was in trouble?"

Watari considered, swishing his tail nervously.

"Well, he'd look for a payphone to contact me, but a physical location? No, there's nowhere secure enough."

The officer pursed his lips, nodding.

B glanced over from the sofa, his gaze darkening. He'd been around enough dark, corrupt people to smell them from a mile away. His eyes narrowed a fraction. Before he could warn Watari, the officer whipped out a gun. Watari stiffened, his eyes wide.

"Wha-"

"Called a mole," the officer's lips curled nastily.

Watari's eyes popped.

"B! Run!"

* * *

The little motel room didn't have a phone, and L refused to use the one in reception so they had to figure out where the nearest phone box was. That was... a much more difficult task than they'd anticipated. Every turn they made had Light glancing over his shoulder, feeling like he was being followed. As much as they'd tried to hide L under a hoodie, the Dart was still a beacon, a neon-sign practically calling Ryuk.

They crept through back alleys, trying to avoid peoples' stares. But the longer they were out in the open, the greater the chance something would go horribly wrong.

Finally though, they found one and L moved inside, Light standing guard.

"Roger?"

"Who's asking?"

"Alpha 1- code Tree."

There was a pause.

"L! Oh thank God, where were you!? We've been looking everywhere!"

"Sorry, I had to find a telephone. Listen, I'm here right now with the suspect, but he's flipped. I've promised him my protection and I need Quillish to pick us up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You'd be staking your career on this," Roger warned.

Even though the older man couldn't see, L smiled.

"I know... Roger... I love him. And he loves me. He was coerced into doing those illegal activities and as long as I have the powers of L, I will protect him to the best of abilities."

Roger was sent into a stunned silence. L's grip on the phone, worried about what the other man would say. Roger had never been the most understanding or warm one, so he was surprised when he heard the gentleness in his voice.

"Wow. I've never heard you talk so passionately before... okay, Quillish is on your way... I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

They waited in a little cafe, watching the street like hawks. Soon, a limo pulled up and L's heart soared. He never thought he'd be happier to see the wolf! He was ready to throw himself into Watari's arms, finally return all those hugs and tell the older man just how much he meant to him. Racing out of the cafe, he practically threw open the limo door.

His face fell instantly.

Ryuk's lips curled, a gun in one hand, a knife in the other. On one side of his face was a nasty burn from Misa, the skin blistered and ugly.

"Looking for an older wolf-man, are you? Why don't you have a seat?"

Light came out of the cafe behind L, putting on his sweater. He was distracted, he didn't see Ryuk until he looked up and realized that the Creature was lounging in the car, twirling the knife, his lips taunting. He shook the gun a bit forcefully.

L felt like he couldn't move. He simply stared at him, his throat dry. Ryuk chortled.

"If you don't have a seat, I'll kill Mr. Watari."

L and Light exchanged looks. Light opened his mouth to try and tell L to decline, that this would only end horribly. But the look on L's face told Light that he knew. He knew this situation was too dangerous and that any action would result in horror and tragedy. Yes, L knew that... but it was Watari. The closest thing to a father he had. He gave Light an apologetic look, telling Light with his eyes to stay outside the limo.

Light's lip quivered. The Dart was already situating himself on the opposite seat, pulling his knees close to his chin. He'd read the expression on L's face. And as strategic as Light knew it was, he knew he wouldn't just leave L in that limo alone. Before the limo could drive off and cut Light from the other, Light slid in, wrapping an arm around L's shoulders. L started, his eyes misting.

"What are you doing?" He croaked.

Ryuk would want his revenge, but right now he was after L. Light was just an afterthought! Light's fingers lingered on L's arm, sending small jolts up and down his spine.

"I'm not leaving you," he breathed.

L gaped, his eyes sparking in warmth and gratitude.

Light glared at Ryuk, sending daggers with his eyes. L shrank in his position, his heart thumping.

"Where's Quillish?"

Ryuk smirked, the limo's door closing with a booming thud. L hissed out a breath, his nerves so shot that his fingers were sticking to his pants. This was definitely Watari's limo. The license plate, the snacks, the little scratch on the roof. There was no doubt in L's mind that this monster had him.

And he'd do anything to get him back.

Ryuk picked up a tablet, swiping a long, black claw along the screen and pulling up a video. L shivered, his eyes misting when he saw Watari unconscious in a cage, his arm bandaged. Ryuk sighed dramatically.

"He tried fighting back, but that only got him hurt. Same principle goes for the two of you."

Neither responded. Light intertwined his fingers between L's, feeling the nervous flutter of the frog's pulse. Ryuk's gaze snapped in his direction, sending the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

"Light, Light," he tsked, "what're you doing, hyuk? You were so close to freeing your family, but you were thinking with this," he motioned to Light's pants, "rather than that," he pointed sharply at Light's head.

Light bristled, his eyes narrowing. He tightened his grip pointedly around L, half-shielding him with his own body. Ryuk rolled his eyes.

"Listen, boys, this is how it's going to go. L, Ryuzaki, Ryuga, whatever the Hell your name is, you're going to come quietly. And then I'll let your little wolf-friend go. Light... well, unfortunately I fear you must die."

There was no way to tell if he'd keep his word. L was inclined not to believe him, but the fact was that he wasn't lying about what he'd do to Light. Light whimpered, but L straightened, watching Ryuk challengingly.

"Killing him isn't in your best interest... I'll never stop fighting you, and you don't want me as a prisoner when I'm fighting you."

It was a bluff, but L locked eyes with Ryuk. For what it was worth, he'd give this monster Hell. If Light died, he'd never stop fighting and L never lost. Someday, he'd be standing with Ryuk's head in his hands. Ryuk's eyes widened a fraction seeing the deadly conviction on the frog's face, the touches of danger and cold calculation. Hm. Who knew? The Dart could be more intimidating than he gave him credit for. Ryuk threw back his head, laughing.

"Aw, you two are just the sweetest lovebirds, ain't ya?" His eyes darkened, making both of the boys shrink, "fine, I won't kill him. But by the time I'm finished with him, he'll wish he was dead."

Light gulped, his ears flattening and his tails tucking between his legs. He squeezed L fearfully, his heart thundering against his ribcage. Light didn't doubt that Ryuk had a whole line of torture planned out, his own sweet revenge for Light betraying and abandoning him.

They weren't sure where they were going, the limo's windows were so darkly tinted. It was also difficult to tell how long the car ride was. Long enough for their nerves to come down from their high, leaving them in a state of unease but not outright terror. Finally, the limo stopped and the door opened, revealing a whole array of guns. L leaned into Light, watching the guns warily.

L opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, one of the goons roughly grabbed him. Light's eyes popped in panic, his claws digging into L's other arm.

"L!"

Another smashed the butt of his gun into Light's temple. Light crumpled, his grip on L's arm slipping. L yelped, kicking as he was dragged into the building, watching Light struggling to sit up. Before he could regain his surroundings, more grabbed at him, violently throwing him out of the limo, kicking and punching. L sucked in a breath.

"NO! Don't hurt him! _Stop_!"

Ryuk stepped languidly out of the limo, adjusting his suit. He smiled cruelly as Light coughed, the Kitsune scrambling to get his bearings. The goons simply kicked him down again, until Light's limbs felt like jelly.

"I think it's time for a family reunion, don't you?" Ryuk purred.

He leaned down, grasping the front of Light's shirt and dragged him towards another entrance. Light growled, trying to tear himself out of Ryuk's grasp. But his body was aching, each move sending fire through his being.

"LIGHT!" L shrieked, the fear clouding his mind.

He'd been preparing himself for being separated, of course he knew it would happen, but to have it actually happen... to see Light being pulled and bleeding and bruised... L cried out, finding all he wanted was to hold Light and be held.

"I want to see Light!" He sobbed, trying to escape from their grasp. But it was no use.

L grunted as he was unceremoniously thrown into a waiting cage, the door slamming closed. It was an archaic cage, hundreds of metal bars crossing and making him feel small. The room he was in looked like a basement, stony, damp and cold. L's face whirled, his nostrils flaring.

"Light!" He screamed, eyes darting.

He pitched forward, wrapping his arms around himself. Ryuk stepped through, a stretcher being pushed behind him. L made an incoherent sound seeing Watari tucked under some bedsheets, his eyes closed.

"Wammy..."

Ryuk waved an uninterested hand.

"We'll drop him off somewhere, let him figure his own way."

The goon pushing him went on, leaving L alone with Ryuk. They stared at each other, the air icy. Stepping up to the cage, Ryuk's pale grey face was practically glowing. From glee or just his natural color, L couldn't tell. In this proximity though, he could see the burn in all its disgusting glory, a harsh reminder of Misa that twisted and discolored his features. Ryuk ghosted around the bars, scanning L in interest.

"I've always found your kind fascinating," Ryuk murmured, touching the bars in awe.

L squirmed under his gaze, feeling more like an experiment under a microscope. He crouched, expertly balancing on the balls of his feet as he met Ryuk's eyes.

"Great. I'm flattered. Now what do you want to do with me? Kill me and sell my body parts? Or are you so fascinated that you'll keep me as a pet?"

Ryuk's lips twitched. He sighed reverently, shaking his head.

"You'll be my star attraction, treated like a king. Beautiful..."

L's eyes were unmoving, everything in his body felt frozen. Ryuk started to reach through the bars until L's eyes hardened. Using his springy leg muscles, he jumped up, kicking Ryuk's hand as hard as possible.

Ryuk snarled, jerking his hand back. Now standing completely, L's eyes narrowed.

"If you try that again, I'll break it."

"And if you break it, I'll break Light's."

L's limbs trembled in rage. Ryuk tested out his hand, holding it consciously against his chest.

"Whatever. You'll learn to love your new home."

L wanted to argue. He'd never 'learn' to love being Ryuk's decoration. Just a symbol of the Creature's status. He stepped up to the bars, baring his teeth.

"That will _never_ happen."

There was a tense moment where neither moved, a battle of the wits. Sneering, Ryuk went on, his steps slowly echoing.

"We'll see."

* * *

B was breathing heavily, clinging to the side of the hotel. He should've helped... but when Watari told him to run, his first instinct was to jump from the balcony to the outside wall and crawl to the other side of the building, simply clinging there. The cool air made him shiver, his muscles tensing with the need for warmth. Forcing himself to breathe, B looked out over the cityscape.

He had to find them. All of them.


	13. Imprisoned

Three days later...

Light wiped at his mouth, spitting out a glob of blood. He winced seeing it, sighing and shaking his head. L would be heartbroken if he saw hi state, a black eye, probably something broken internally, bruises and cuts all over his body and sweat dripping off his brow.

He wasn't in the zoo, but handcuffed to a chair in an interrogation room. His strong nose was absolutely assaulted by metallic and chemical smells, almost burning the hairs of his nostrils. Light suspected it was on purpose, to stop him from smelling any other creatures or to get a chance to get his bearings. Light's tails were each individually handcuffed, making them impossible to move.

Glaring at the handcuffs, he growled, tugging at the ones connecting his wrists. They were chaffed and bleeding, but that wasn't enough to try and force his hands through. Light let out a yell of frustration, shuttling in his chair. They door opened and Light froze, his eyes narrowed. Ryuk strolled in, inspecting his nails lazily. He grinned, his razor-sharp teeth shark-like.

Light's lips pursed, trying not to roll his eyes.

"To what do I owe this _wonderfu_ l visit?" Light bit.

Ryuk smirked, scratching at his chin.

"We're at a bit of a crossroads," he purred, his eyes sparked.

Light chewed on his lip, his throat bobbing nervously. He tried to straighten himself, trying to stop his fingers from trembling. Ryuk chuckled.

"You're going to be my... esteemed... guest here. As long as I have you under my thumb, the Dart will do whatever I want. I guess it all works out in the end, huh? Get used to this room," Ryuk's grin left Light feeling sick.

Light puffed out his chest defiantly.

"So you just came here to gloat?" He snipped.

"Oh, of course not," Ryuk drawled, "we're going to go over your new living arrangements. The rules and your privileges. Once a week, you'll be allowed to shower and once a week, you'll get to spend a supervised hour with L. You'll get two meals a day. Aren't I nice?"

Light had to stop himself from retorting. He adverted his gaze, his ears flattening. Ryuk's eyes glinted.

"Well? Aren't you going to say 'thank you'? You could rot further, I'm just giving you all these privileges because I like you."

Light's ear flicked, his nails unsheathing angrily. His voice came out a low grumble.

"Thank you," Light breathed.

Satisfied, Ryuk stepped out into the hall and came back with a tray of slop, two guards behind him as Ryuk undid the wrist cuffs, still leaving Light's tails immobile. Light stared at his food, not hungry but also knowing he had to keep his strength up. When he was done, he stared at his empty tray, his entire body aching.

"I want to see L," he rasped.

"Are you sure? It's your only visit of the week."

"Yes... I want to see him."...

He and L sat across from each other, looking at the table awkwardly. They were being carefully watched, the eyes trained on their backs.

To Light's relief, L looked okay, not grungy or underfed. Not in bad shape, at least. He stared at L's sky-blue skin, the gorgeous little black speckles that he could watch for eternity. L scanned Light's eyes, his own misted.

"Are you okay?" L's voice was soft.

Light smiled reassuringly, even though everything was sore. He knew L was staring at his black eye, taking in all of Light's injuries, but he tried to brush it off.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself, yeah?"

L looked like he wanted to protest. Light reached out, lovingly taking L's fingers into his palm. L's lip quivered, bringing Light's hand up to his lips and kissing the Kitsune's knuckles. There was a slight tang of blood on Light's skin.

"Hang in there," L murmured into Light's hand.

Light slid his fingers up L's cheek, caressing the other's face. He wanted to stay there with L forever, try and forge that were under heavy surveillance. Leaning in, not caring if Ryuk was watching, Light brushed the other's lips with his own. L tasted sweet, mixed with coffee.

L returned the kiss, the taste on Light's lips were bland, like his tongue hadn't touched anything with flavor in hours. Which, L supposed, was true.

"I love you," L's voice cracked.

Light nodded, returning it quietly.

Soon, too soon for either of them, they were being separated. Light dug his feet into the floor, trying to observe L as long as possible, cringing when the frog was shoved into the hallway. Ryuk sighed dreamily.

"Don't you just love young love?"

* * *

L hyperventilated, his mind spinning. He knew Light wasn't being treated well, but to see it... to see the dry blood caked in his hair and the large ugly bruises made his knees almost give out on him. He was pushed back into his cage, his mind spinning and flailing. He couldn't just leave Light to suffer like that... he had to do something! But... what?

L paced, testing the bars for what felt like the millionth time. The rest of Ryuk's zoo was out in the main area. But L had a showroom completely dedicated to him.

Lucky.

He tried not to think about it, opting to focus his mind on escaping. Ryuk said Watari would be freed, but who knew if he was lying? L sank to the floor, staring at his hands. He'd never felt more alone... even when it felt like the world hated him and he had no one, he always had Watari. And then Light and Misa (even B a bit) and suddenly it had felt like he'd developed a bit of a family.

L hissed out a breath, burying his face into his hands. He just wanted to go home... he never thought he'd miss that old orphanage, but that's all he wanted. L froze, glancing to see some ants crawling up a wall, too far away. His heart drummed though as he searched through a pocket, taking out a still-wrapped lollipop, his pulse pounding.

No... he'd promised himself! Nothing that could make his skin toxic!... but did he really have a choice? Images of Light floated in his mind. What they were doing to him. How miserable he must be. _I can do it for him_.

L carefully licked and put the lollipop on the ground, watching the ants intently. After about thirty seconds, they changed course, drawn in by the sweet smell of the candy. L's eyes widened, his arms buckling. Opening his mouth, his tongue shot out.

The bugs tasted sweet. He'd tried using candy and pastries to placate the addictive sweetness, but these insects were sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted. L swayed, his lip quivering. _More, I need more, oh my God, these are so amazing_. They kept coming and he kept eating, practically inhaling dozens of ants. He shuddered, but quickly came back into himself, forcing himself to stop. Those were enough bugs to make him toxic for a week.

L looked at his skin, sucking in a sharp breath. There was a thin, light coating of poison starting to seep through, making his skin shiny. His body itself felt strange, like it was hyped up on adrenaline, his fingers shaking with all the extra chemicals pumping in his brain. He almost felt giddy, energetic with the need to run and move. A kind of energy he hadn't felt since he was a kid. He was always tired, leading to the harsh bags under his eyes. Is this really how B felt when he stopped eating jam? No wonder he went temporarily insane, L was feeling light-headed himself.

 _Ha, Ryuk. You come near me one more time and you won't live to tell the tale_.

* * *

B pushed the man to the alley's floor. He yelled, scratching at his face in pain and shrieking.

Snorting, B slipped his gloves back on, kneeling in front of the guy.

"Another touch to the face will kill you. I suggest you tell me where this 'zoo' is."

Over the past three days, he'd been busy gathering intelligence and looking for the bastards who took L and Watari. The closest thing to a family he'd ever known. The man whimpered pathetically, shaking his head.

"Please don't kill me," he cried out.

"Then tell me where Ryuk's fucking zoo is!" B snarled so viciously that the man cowered.

When he got the location, B killed the man anyway. No loose ends, after all. Marching towards the zoo, B's eyes narrowed. He didn't like being put on the run or being made a fool of.

Sneaking into the compound, B crept expertly, avoiding the cameras and guards. After all, the LABB murderer was too slick for such cheap security to prevent. He glanced in room after room, cursing under his breath. He couldn't see L, or even any of the other Creatures locked up. But they were here somewhere. His eyes swept past a window and he froze, his eyes wide.

Light was slumped in his chair, his breaths coming out in wheezes from a recent beating. B stood in the hallway, watching him closely. All he knew was that this was the Kitsune who kidnapped L... why was he tied up? Obviously a prisoner... Light's head was lolled forward, not facing or noticing B.

"L," he moaned, giving a slight sob.

B started. Huh. So apparently there was more to the story than 'L got seduced and subsequently kidnapped'. Scanning the hallway, B darted into the room. Light's head bobbed, looking up at him in confusion.

"L?" He groaned.

"Not quite," B laughed, rounding and looking at all the handcuffs.

Light shifted, going more awake. He stared at B, one of his eyes so swollen that B wondered if Light could even properly see him. Light blinked.

"Ben? How'd you- how..."

"Not my real name, but close enough," B chortled, examining the handcuffs thoughtfully.

Light shook his head, pulling at the restraints.

"I love L!" He said quickly, "I-I was trying to protect him!"

"Well you did a shit job," B giggled.

Light laughed dryly. Being careful not to let his skin go into contact with Light's, B took out a pin, fiddled with the locks. Light waited anxiously, tapping his foot in uncertainty. Finally, the handcuffs fell with a clatter and he rose his wrists in awe. There were dark lines around his skin, but it felt amazing just to move his wrists freely. B got to work on the tails, his lips tight.

"Of course you have nine tails with nine locks, why the fuck wouldn't you?"

He didn't say anything, but Light's chest warmed. They were going to save L! They were going to get out of here and find out what happened to Watari! Light's legs were so shaky from not having moved a lot in the past couple of days that he nearly collapsed. B yelped, helping to support him and practically carry him to the door. Light leaned against the wall, his lips twitching excitedly.

"Let's get our L, hm?" Light chirped.

B tilted his head.

"Your L. He's uh, well, he and I have a bit of a complicated relationship."


	14. Slippery

Misa stood awkwardly with Rem waiting for her plane, trying to shrink. God, without her feathers, she looked so ugly. It was always something she'd been conscious of. Trying to appeal to as many Creatures as possible. Trying to stave off the loneliness. For a while, it worked, but fame brought its own sort of loneliness... maybe she chased after Light _because_ she knew he didn't want her...

She blinked, feeling Rem's eyes trained on the back of her neck. Misa fiddled with her fingers.

"Rem... do you ever get... lonely?"

Rem didn't answer at first, her mouth popping open slightly. Her gaze slid around the area until she sighed heavily, staring down at her claws.

"Ryuk and I... we're the same species."

That made Misa perk up in interest. She'd met so many Creatures and she still had no idea what he was.

"Really? But you don't look anything like him!"

She gave a wry smile, bobbing her head. This phoenix was looking up at her with the widest eyes she'd ever seen. A flash of protectiveness flared up Rem's stomach.

"Yes, we come from the same place... a different world of bone and dust. But we got trapped here, cut off from the rest of our people. For all I know, we're the only ones left," Rem trailed off, her eyes going distant, "yes, Misa. I get lonely."

Misa's heart cracked. There was an intensely sad look that had passed over Rem's face.

"I don't like Ryuk," she whispered, "but what's the alternative? He's the only person from my past who I have left."

Misa tapped her leg in uncertainty. Her voice came out small and unsure, not sure how Rem would react.

"Maybe you should let him go."

Rem's attention snapped in her direction, a spotlight on Misa. She swallowed thickly.

"The past doesn't matter. Ryuk shouldn't have to be a replacement for what you're missing..."

Reaching over, Misa hesitantly wrapped her hand around Rem's. Rem sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the warmth of Misa's fingers. Misa smiled shyly.

"Come with me."

"... What?"

"Do you know how to get home? Back to your people?"

"No..."

"Then come with me! Do research, figure it out. But... just... come with me."

They locked eyes, a myriad of emotions and thoughts racing. Rem debated with herself. What _would_ be the benefits of staying with Ryuk? It wasn't like he was trying to figure out how to get home. He had it made here, power and wealth. To her shock, she found herself nodding.

"I don't have anywhere else to be," Rem rasped to Misa's delighted squeal.

* * *

During the three days of L and Light's capture, Watari wandered aimlessly around a forest. He'd woken up there without a single bottle of water or tool, a note taped to his forehead reading

 _A wolf that can't survive in a forest shouldn't even be alive, should he_?

He stopped, staring at the note. As fucked as the situation was, Ryuk had freed him without a scratch. _Does that mean he has L_? At least B was safe... His eyes misted. He'd been blindfolded on the way to the compound, would he able to catch L's scent in such a large populated area? Based on the duration of the car ride from the hotel, Watari would guess that the building was about five minutes out of the main city, but that was still just a guess. He wasn't familiar at all with the location. The last time he'd been to Japan was 16 years ago.

 _One problem at a time. You're not good to L dead in a forest_.

And just like that, he'd been forced to fend for himself. For three days, he hunted and stayed alive, made his own tools and shelter, found creative ways to carry water and try to find his way to a road.

After the longest three days of his life, he found a stretch of highway, trees on either side and going for as far as the eye could see.

Watari's lip twitched. How long would it take to walk to Tokyo? It was so wooded, he had to assume days. Ryuk would ensure so. Grumbling to himself, Watari swished his tail, flattening his ears against his head. His long claws twitched in anticipation, calculating how fast and far he could run before he had to stop for rest.

 _Don't worry, L. I'm coming for you_.

A howl ripped through Watari's throat as he allowed his instincts and muscles to take over, shooting down the highway.

* * *

"Jesus, you're bad at this. Why would L ever think you were an interesting case?" B growled, pulling Light out of the sight of a hidden camera.

Light winced. Wow, he really hadn't seen it. B was gruff and harsh in Light's mistakes as they navigated the compound, but considering what they were up against, Light didn't really mind. B held up a hand. Light's ears pricked, hearing guards' footsteps in the distance. Damn, he was supposed to be the one with the better hearing, yet this Dart knew they were coming first. As they pressed into a different corridor, waiting for them to pass, Light glanced at B. Technically speaking, the Dart's color and skin appeared richer than L's. B's brow quirked, answering as if reading his mind.

"My skin used to be lighter like L's, but once I started eating bugs again, it went darker and more healthy. Makes sense, insects are _supposed_ to be my diet."

So... L was physically unwell? Forcing himself not to consume what his body genetically desired... Light's tails swished sadly.

"You're not his brother or anything like that, right?" Light piped up.

B bristled, his eyes narrowing.

"Just because we're both Darts doesn't mean we're related."

"That's not what I was implying, it just seems like you're close and you know a lot about him, you came all this way to-"

"To do him a favor," B cut off, shifting defensively, "Now he'll owe me. I got him out of bars, he's going to get me out of mine."

Light blanched. _Is he a criminal_? With the guards gone, B pointed to a vent on the ceiling, mouthing that he'd scope out the area. B crawled up a wall and into it, making his way over the main zoo. He glanced down, his stomach dropping. Yikes.

There were cages of kidnapped victims out on display. Although the zoo belonged to and was mostly enjoyed by Ryuk, B could see a couple of powerful-looking people strolling the aisles. _Showing off his endangered collection must be one of the easiest ways to gain clout in the underground_. He squinted, seeing Ryuk admiring a Gorgon with what he assumed to be another mob boss. The two were talking animatedly, probably about business or some other illegal activity.

From his hiding spot, he scanned the cages, looking for L. B froze, seeing Naomi and her son in one of the cages, her fur matted and her ears pressed down. She was a good FBI agent and had genuinely surprised him with her kindness. _She deserves so much better than this_. B made a mental note that he'd come back for her. But L first.

He cursed under his breath, not seeing him. Backing out and with Light, he shook his head.

"No idea where L is."

"Damn," Light muttered under his breath.

B nodded, "we'll just have to go room-by-room."

"But we don't know how big the compound is."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Genius, got a better idea?"

Light clamped his jaw. B snickered meanly, pushing roughly past him. They went on, checking room after room, each one making Light lose hope little by little. Finally, B peeked through a window and clasped his hands together.

"Eureka!"

Light straightened, his heart leaping to his throat. L? He looked through the window to see L sprawled out on the floor of a cage, sleeping. B shook his head.

"There are three cameras, all pointed to the cage-" he checked the door, "the door's locked, but that's no biggie."

Like he said, the door was unlocked quickly. B latched his fingers onto the wall.

"They're all pointed to the cage, I guess they didn't expect anyone to come running to the rescue. Help me hack the cameras. I can put them on an image loop where all they'll see is L sleeping."

Light nodded, shifting his gravity to the ceiling and helping B with that. As B worked, he looked down. L still hadn't woken up... was he okay? He was sweating, his skin a shiny sheen and now that Light was paying attention, he realized that the Dart was shaking, his mouth moving wordlessly. Something was wrong with him... Light watched his lover, fear stabbing at his heart. His nostrils flared, every instinct screaming for him to rush down, to hug L and take care of him.

Once the cameras were taken care of, they moved to the floor, Light rushing up to the cage.

"L!"

L twitched, curling up into a ball.

"Light?" He moaned.

"Hey, I'm here," Light soothed, picking the lock with no trouble, "what did they do to you?"

He swung it open and was about to reach out his hand when B violently jerked Light away, practically throwing him to the ground. Light yelped, the hard concrete scraping his arm. He bared his teeth, ears flattening. B returned the growl as if he had even sharper fangs.

"I saved your life, Asshole," he bit. That made Light tilt his head curiously.

B sighed, motioning towards a still-shivering and completely out-of-it L.

"You see that sheen on his skin?"

Light nodded. He'd assumed it was sweat...

"Yeah, that's toxin. And based on the fact that it's coming off his skin and staining the floor, he ate way too many insects. He hasn't had any since he was a kid and suddenly he just shocked his system into producing so much toxin that it's having a negative effect on him... toxin-production is a skill. Knowing the exact amount of bugs to consume without making yourself sick or extra potent? It takes practice."

B locked eyes with him seriously.

"Let me handle him. If you touch L, you'll be dead in about three minutes."

Light's tails tucked between his legs, his eyes wide. He scooted forward, every fiber in his being wanting to hug and kiss and make sure L was okay.

"When can I touch him again?"

B slung L's arm around his shoulder. L's head lolled, his eyes unfocused. B clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I'd say his body should flush all of it out in about... 2 weeks?"

2 weeks?! Light stood dejectedly, trying not to pout. L mumbled something, slumping against B. Light was surprised to see a spark of genuine affection in B's eyes.

"Overdid it on the bugs, huh?" He whispered teasingly.

L's lips twitched. He shook his head slightly, seemingly coming back into the room a bit. He looked at Light, a serene smile on his lips.

"Heeeey Lighty... you wanna do somethin' tonight? Heh heh, Night-Light. Hee hee."

L bounced, singing Night-Light to himself. Light couldn't help the grin spreading up his face. L was adorable.

"Yeah, we'll have to do something when this is all over," he chuckled.

L giggled, almost tripping before B managed to catch him.

"Come on. We have to find a way out."

Light nodded, going for the door. He looked down both ends of the hallway, motioning for B and L to follow. As they walked briskly, L became more awake. Enough so to realize the danger they were in. His eyes darted, his entire body feeling helter-skelter. Shit, he ate those ants to _help_ Light, not be a burden. He touched his aching temple, his vision blurred.

B led them to a small duct, hissing out a breath.

"This is how I got in. L, can you still climb on walls?"

"Ofs cors I can," L affirmed, forcing himself to step away from B's support.

Light and B watched L anxiously, exchanging furtive glances. L placed the sticky pads of his fingers onto the hard concrete. Pfft, concrete? He could climb on concrete in his sleep! But his fingers slid, leaving behind a slimy trail of poison.

Oh.

That brought reality crashing back, sobering his mind so quickly that he could almost ignore the mind-bendingness of the situation.

His brow furrowed, trying to suction his pads to the surface again. They just slipped uselessly, his eyes widening. _I've had to deal with this little fuckers getting stuck to **everything**! Now, now of all times, you're going to do this to me_? B shook his head, cursing under his breath as L tried again and again to stick to the wall.

"It's not going to work," B murmured. "Even if I was strong enough to carry him up the wall, the duct's too small. We'd have to go single-file up a vertical stretch."

Light's tails tucked between his legs at the implication. They were basically sitting ducks without a plan.

L blanched, guilt tearing at his mind. Why didn't he consider the shock it'd be to his body? He hung his head, avoiding both of their eyes. He slapped his hands against the wall, scrambling to attach his feet. Light winced.

"L, it's okay. We'll figure out another way out."

Ignoring him, L dragged himself up about five inches before it became too slippery and he crashed to the ground, pain shooting up his side. Light and B hissed out. That looked painful. It was painful for L, a dull ache spreading up his muscles. Groaning, L struggled to his feet, going back for the wall. Light's eyes flashed worriedly.

"L, stop! We have to-"

"No!" L snapped much more harshly than he intended. He paused when his outburst made Light flinch, "I... I don't want to be a burden," he added more softly.

Light's gaze went tender.

"You're not a burden," he assured, giving him one of those dazzlingly charming smiles.

L didn't believe him. He felt sober enough now to see that he was a burden. That they'd have to take care of him. That they'd have to look for another way out, possibly running into danger.

All because of him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

No one said anything. Light dug his long claws into his palm, having to remind himself again and again not to touch or hug L. It was hard, his little frog was staring dejectedly at the ground, his eyes glassy. Light was about to ask L if he was okay, when the Dart rolled his shoulder, a mask covering any emotion or feeling of helplessness.

"Ryuk'll will figure out sooner rather than later that we're missing... we need a way out."

Light and B bobbed their heads watching L stalk past them, his walk still unsteady, but determined.


	15. Skies

The three of them snuck down the hall, exchanging glances. B shook his head.

"The zoo and this entire section is underground."

L and Light blinked. They didn't know anything about the building they were being held in. Were they even still in the city? Light shook his head.

"If we're underground, that means there probably aren't any windows."

 _At least none that I've seen_.

L rubbed at his face, smacking his lips and looking around.

"How _do_ you get to the ground level? Elevator? Or staircase?"

"Both would be heavily guarded and monitored," B reminded pointedly, "they also seem to have an affinity for guns."

Neither L or Light responded.

Deciding they were too exposed in the hallway, they slipped into a bathroom, making sure all the stall were empty. B locked the large door, sliding down to the ground with a sigh.

"This is bad," he murmured, staring at the tiles.

L shrank, using the counter for support. Too many ants... this entire situation because he ate too much. He almost laughed. _Ridiculous_. Light shot him a worried look.

"Maybe if it's not skin-to-skin contact?"

Sighing, L shook his head.

"My clothing's absolutely drenched. You may or may not die, but you'd definitely be severely burned."

Light's tails tucked between his legs. L knew the feeling. Light had a massive black eye and a cut on his shoulder. All he wanted to do was examine and help him make it better. No, there'd be time for that once Ryuk was imprisoned and they were both safe. _Focus on the task at hand. If you're good at anything, it's that_. 

Clasping his hands, B struggled to his feet with a grunt, flexing his fingers, his gloves creaking the only sound in the bathroom.

"I think I have an idea," he whispered.

Both L and Light perked up, scooting closer to him. B rubbed at his chin thoughtfully, nose wrinkling.

"This place _houses_ Creatures in the zoo. And I've seen other powerful people visiting. Even if they're stuck in cages with their fur and scales going bad, Ryuk would still want them presentable... there might be a laundry room or something. Possibly a laundry chute big enough for me to carry L up."

It still sounded risky. There were so many things that could go wrong, and this was all assuming that there even _was_ a laundry chute. But it's not like they had a better idea. Looking at each other, they nodded and slipped out of the bathroom.

* * *

Ryuk strolled with Midora, a large slug-like Creature from a gang in the next city. If all went well, he might be able to establish some kind of alliance with her. She watched the cages, her stony face cracking slightly to reveal that she was impressed.

"You have a very beautiful collection," she commented in a quiet, hissing voice.

"Why thank you."

He grinned proudly, clasping his hands together while she inspected the Yagami family more closely, humming to herself. The Kitsunes in the cage simply slept, having gotten months to get used to others ogling at them. Midora tapped on one of the bars. Sayu picked her head up sluggishly, her eyes unfocused and hollow. Midora cooed reverently, tilting her head.

"So pretty," she purred, "the young ones are so cute."

Blinking slowly, Sayu simply curled back up, not having the energy to fight or even growl. Ryuk snorted, crossing his arms.

"A Kitsune? Midora, you impress too easily," he lightly teased.

She rolled her eyes, scanning each cage.

"Do I?" She murmured amusedly, "then tell me which one is your favorite?"

"Alas, he's not ready for viewing yet. A bit too spirited, I'm afraid."

Midora snorted, rolling her slimy shoulders.

"You give me too little credit. No matter how spirited, I'd love to see your Prize Attraction."

Ryuk hesitated but ultimately smirked.

"Suit yourself."

They made their way to L's private showroom. Exhaling, Ryuk opened the door.

He froze, his hand still on the knob, staring at the cage door swinging open uselessly.

* * *

L held onto B's hand, the three of them slinking down different corridors and evading detection all while looking for a laundry room.

Alarms blared and they all froze, their eyes wide. Before they knew what was happening, all the corridors were washed in red and Ryuk barking out orders over the speakers to find L and Light. B straightened.

"Welp, that's our cue! Fucking ** _run!_** "

They sprinted. Light's muscles made running optimal for him. To catch up with him and maintain their speed, L and B crouched, their legs springing out as they leapt about 20 feet before recoiling and springing again.

L wasn't one to 'hop' so much, but he also didn't mind the feeling of wind rushing into his face, his body going almost weightless. He had to stop himself from whooping, a small smile breaking across his thin lips. Huh, for all his life, he thought being a Dart was a curse, but in the past few weeks, he'd hopped, had sex, (and if he hadn't produced so much toxin) could climb all over the walls. Maybe being a poisonous frog wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Light yelped as the frogs easily passed him, B glancing through every door's window they passed.

"I don't see one!" He yelled over the blaring, landing and jumping nimbly.

Skidding down a corridor, they stopped, their feet sliding painfully against the concrete.

Ryuk's men looking, guns at the ready. Both sides saw each other, Ryuk's goons yelling and raising their firearms. Light made a decidedly unheroic sound.

"Other way, other way!" He urged, tripping into the adjacent corridor.

The frogs didn't need to be told twice.

They tore after him, and the goons tore after them. Light rose his nose to the air, crinkling it in uncertainty. The hairs of his nostrils were still stinging, making it hard to sniff. He opened his mouth, trying to taste the air like his father could. His brow furrowed.

"I think I smell flowers," he yelled in confusion.

L's eyes popped.

"Laundry detergent. Lead us, Light!"

Bullets sparked against the ground around them, making them shriek. Ryuk's enraged voice echoed above them.

"Idiots!" He snarled, "if you kill my Dart, I'll have your balls on a stick! Where the _Hell_ is Rem?!"

Crap, Light was actually the one slowing the Darts down, his running meaning they had to stop hopping. Turning a corner, his nose practically screamed the flowery scent and he threw a nearby door open.

B and L tossed themselves in behind him, L whipping around and slamming the door closed. The goons pounded on it, but he held it firmly while B slid a stick through the handle, effectively closing it off.

The laundry room was just that. About 10 large machines, each one with different cycles going, the wonderful smell permeating so strongly that even L found it overwhelming. Light's ears twitched, his eyes lighting up.

"Laundry chute!" He announced with a slight yip, making his way over to the space.

B made a pleased noise, hopping on top of one of the machines and inspecting the hole.

"I think it's wide enough for me to carry him!" He beamed.

L sighed in relief, backing cautiously away from the door. It was shaking so hard that the hinges were rattling, threatening to come clean off.

"That's not going to hold much longer," L warned.

Throwing himself into B, L wrapped his arms around the other's torso, bringing his legs up securely. B was just about to jump up when the door burst open and gunfire rang out. B screamed, blood bursting from his leg. He crumpled, pulling L down with him.

Thinking fast, L flipped a table onto its side, Light crouching next to them. B grunted, holding onto his leg oozing blood. Light faltered, his vision spinning. Why was he feeling so... lightheaded?

The goons felt the same way, their leader telling them to back up into the hallway before they all passed out. Light almost fell down, his breathing heavy. The world felt slow, the colors in his vision blending until he could barely make out discernible shapes.

"Shit, it's my blood. It's making the air toxic," B growled, trying his best to cover it.

"I don't-I don't feel so well," Light groaned, the world tipping. Hunching over, he vomited, the acrid stench filled his head. His eyes fluttered.

L sucked in a sharp breath.

"Light Yagami, don't you dare pass out on me! I can't carry you..."

L's eyes darted, settling on a medium-sized hamper in the corner of the room.

"But maybe you can carry me," he mumbled, his eyes widening, "Light! I need you to carry me and B, can you do that?"

"Too heavy," sweat beaded Light's brow as he struggled to stay conscious and upright.

"Then take B, he's injured," L implored desperately.

B shook his head.

"Well then Light will die for sure! L, you go. You can mobilize teams and the ICPO _listens_ to you... besides, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got captured again," he gave L a tender, deeply affection expression that L had never seen on that face before. It honestly took his breath away with how sincere it was, a million different things passing through that one face.

L wanted to argue, but there was no time. Every second they wasted, Light was getting weaker and weaker, swaying uncoordinatedly. Not giving himself time to think, L grabbed the basket by the sides, carrying it over and stepping inside.

"Light, we need to get out. Do you think you can do that?"

Light bobbed his head, struggling to his feet. But instead of grabbing the basket, he stumbled.

"Heh heh, kind of like E.T.," he giggled.

"Light! I need you to focus!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lawli-pop," Light laughed hysterically at his own joke.

B's eyes flashed in concern.

"L, he needs to go _now,_ before there's neurological damage."

 _Shit. Right, okay_.

"Light, if we leave right now, I'll give you a kiss when we're safe." _In like, 2 weeks_.

"Oooooh. Kissy, kissy!"

"Yup, kissy, kissy. Come on, that's it."

Light grasped the outer-rim of the basket, his eyes rolling to the chute. What was he supposed to do? Something about... gravity? His feet left the ground, but he was barely aware of it, the basket's rim clutched in his fingers.

L watched him apprehensively, his heart beating too quickly to say anything. Down below, the door opened and Ryuk coughed wildly, covering his nose and mouth.

"Who shot a Dart?" He roared viciously.

His eyes went up, seeing them starting to ascend the chute. Ryuk and L's eyes locked. Even though he knew it was childish, the only thing L could think to do was stick out his tongue.

Ryuk disappeared once they entered the shaft, Light's gravity bouncing from to side, jolting L in the basket. The further they got from B though, the sharper and clearer Light's eyes went. He moaned, cracking his neck. It felt like he'd just waken up from a surreal sleep. 

"What happened? Everything went really blurry for a bit... where's B? Why are you in a basket?"

L didn't answer at first. Hanging his head, he felt tears threatening to slide down his cheeks.

"B, um... we're going to help B. I need to get in contact with my orphanage again..." L trailed off, staring at his hands, "for I second, I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, "I thought you might pass out and I wouldn't be able to touch you. And then you'd- and then you'd suffer brain damage and possibly even die."

"B's blood," Light breathed in awe, remembering the way everything had changed, down to his very breathing.

"Right now, my blood too," L laughed dryly, examining his skin closely. He was growing to hate that shininess. Insects... never again.

Light didn't say anything. Were they really back to square one? Clamoring out of the other end of the chute, Light pulled L to a nearby window, cursing under his breath. They were on a room on a higher floor, the ground outside far below. Too below. They wouldn't have the time to make it there and escape.

"Great. From underground to too high," he seethed.

There were heavy footsteps and Light shrank, throwing open the window.

"We have to go, we have to go," he whimpered.

L bit at his thumb, his voice coming out hushed.

"Can you fly?"

Light shifted. His nerves were making his tails puffy, the fur scraggly.

"I mean, I haven't been able to before... my whole thing is shifting gravity to other surfaces, but in case you haven't noticed, the sky has no surface!"

L winced.

The door was thrown open. Instinct took over and Light jumped, his clutch on the basket so tight that his knuckles had gone white. L let out a surprised yell, the sound involuntarily worming up his stomach as they plummeted. Light's tails were flailing, his skin stretched. The ground was rushing up at a terrifying speed. L squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to meet hard pavement when he was jerked, Light _zooming_ upwards. Light let out a surprised sound, twisting and almost throwing out L in the process. L's stomach turned, his lunch threatening to make a reappearance.

Light steadied mid-air, his body shaking. L's face had gone deathly pale, almost like paper. His voice had a definite waver, but his eyes went excited.

"Oh my God... Light... _you're flying_!"

Was he? Light glanced down to see that, yes, his feet weren't touching anything solid and the wind was blowing against his skin. Light let out a nervous laugh, moving his legs as if swimming. His tails were spread out, twisting and curling in the sky.

Holy...

 ** _He was in the sky_**!

By himself... no surface needed. It was the strangest feeling, like he was pushing out gravity rather than attaching himself somewhere else.

"No way," he giggled, his nostrils flaring.

L craned his neck, eyes sparking gleefully.

"You're flying!" He cheered, excitement shivering up his voice.

Light's eyes glittered. For just a moment, everything was okay, the world and the danger feeling far away. God, he wanted to kiss L, the adrenaline shooting through his veins.

They looked back at the building to see Ryuk standing at the window, glaring at them with a deep, bitter hatred, his eyes glowing a dark red. L held up his middle finger and Light snickered, wavering in the sky and trying to plan how far away to set them down.

Ryuk let out a bird-like screech, predatory and so terrifying that Light dropped three feet in the air. The two lovers looked at him, their skin prickling and goosebumps peppering their arms.

Large, black wings cracked jaggedly out of Ryuk's shoulder blades, extending about 10 feet. His lips curled into a nasty grin that told them exactly how the Creature was dismembering them in his mind.

Light was so stunned that he just hovered there.

L slapped at the basket.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. **_Light, move now!_** "


	16. Freefall

"Wings, wings, wings!" L yelped in a panic, grabbing the bars of the basket, "why didn't you say he had wings?!"

"Bitch, I didn't know!"

L was hyperventilating, watching Ryuk flap up into the air. Light was kicking at the air, flailing in fear and as a result going nowhere.

" _Go_!" L urged.

" _Jesus, L, I'm **trying**._"

Now in the sky and hovering easily, Ryuk shot them a toothy grin, unsheathing a long knife. L made an indistinguishable sound, the blade gleaming in the moonlight.

"Aw, how cute. Congratulations, Light-o, how's it feel to fly?"

Light bared his teeth, his grip on the basket's rim tightening.

"What the Hell are you?"

That made Ryuk pause, twirling his knife thoughtfully.

"You know, I'm not sure if we have a name. We're an ancient race of Creatures, that's for sure. I believe the beings here once called us Shinigami, so perhaps that's what I am?"

A Japanese death god? Light faltered, his ears going down. For just a moment, that part of him that grew up in a superstitious neighborhood flared up. Little games and sayings encouraging children not to anger Shinigami. That they'd come get mischievous little Kitsunes and rip their tails off. Ryuk smirked.

"Light, why don't you give me the frog and your family'll be free!"

L sucked in a sharp breath. He shrank, glancing through the bottom holes to see how high they were... so high that the city looked like dots. Any higher and he might have to start worrying about oxygen. That also meant he was completely at their mercy...

"That's what you said last time," Light laughed dryly.

Ryuk chuckled good-heartedly.

"And then you betrayed me! You broke the deal of our contract so your family stayed mine. But I'm giving you the choice now, Light. Do the right thing, this harm to our relationship can all be water under the bridge."

L's heart leapt, remembering his conversation with Light in Misa's house. He'd admitted that if he had a family, he'd probably do everything that Light had. As much as he didn't want to, L also understood Light may very well choose his family now over some lover he met a few weeks ago. L squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

Light's nose wrinkled.

N-no. This monster was powerful and influential, yes, but he was no deity. He could be hurt and scared. Light's eyes narrowed, feeling that same protectiveness. He wasn't going to let anything happen to L. As for his family... he'd free them. He'd figure out a way. But no more trading lives or dirty work.

His tails stretched down, wrapping securely around the basket and freeing his hands. L's eyes snapped open when he felt the shift in weight, looking in awe as Light held up his claws challengingly, a low growl working in his throat.

"If you want him, you'll have to kill me," Light declared boldly.

There was a beat where no one moved.

Ryuk grinned a long, dangerously wicked smile.

"Works for me."

It all happened so fast that L didn't have time to process it. Ryuk shot forward, plunging his knife for Light's stomach. Light gasped, managing to evade. While Ryuk's momentum kept him moving forward, Light roared, slashing his claws along Ryuk side.

The other yelled, twisting and trying to stab. Spinning in the sky, Ryuk snapped out his wings, steadying himself and soaring circles around L and Light. L cursed softly. They had the disadvantage. It was night and Ryuk was overall darkly colored, blending in with the black sky and dark clouds.

Meanwhile, the moonlight lit up Light like a beacon, his auburn hair practically glowing. And L was even more so with his pale blue skin illuminating in the white wash.

Ryuk came at them so fast and stealthily that it caught Light off-guard.

A scream tore through his throat as Ryuk jammed his knife into Light's back. L cried out, his hands flying to his mouth.

It would've been so easy to slump, to just let Ryuk blend back in with the night. But Light whirled, forcing himself to latch onto the other. Ryuk gave a muffled cry of surprise. Snarling viciously, Light sank his claws into Ryuk's arms, tugging him along.

They wrestled in the air, blood staining Light's shirt and making it stick to his skin. L was jolted around in the basket, looking between the fighting Creatures above him.

The fight didn't have any kind of strategy. Ryuk and Light were just a rolling ball of teeth, claws, punches and kicks, each move desperate.

Light's nostrils flared. An angry shout exploded from him as he slashed at Ryuk's chest. Ryuk reeled back, face twisting in pain. Before he could stop or think, Light lunged. He meant to sink his fangs into Ryuk's neck, but the Creature jerked and instead Light found his teeth plunging into Ryuk's shoulder.

Blood spurted out, spraying into the sky. Ryuk shrieked, smashing his fist over and over again into Light's temple, the fist moving to the Kitsune's stomach, brutally colliding.

Light hunched over, coughing. Ryuk took the opportunity, ramming his knee into Light's chest. Light wheezed in pain, looking downwards.

His eyes met L's, the frog staring back worriedly.

The blood had completely soaked Light's back, and it was showing. The Kitsune's complexion was pale and sickly, golden eyes fluttering.

"I think I'm just going to-..."

"Light! Light, stay awake!"

He snorted, bobbing his head, but his eyes had gone out of focus. They slid shut. Light floated unconsciously, his arms hanging. L gasped sharply when he felt the basket slipping from Light's tails. And then he saw Ryuk reach into his boot, pulling out a smaller but just as sharp knife, a manic grin on his features. He reared it back, getting ready to slit Light's throat.

L's eyes narrowed.

Time seemed to slow, instinct taking over. Bringing his knees up, L sprang out, towards Ryuk. The force of the push made the basket fall from Light's tails, but he was too out of it to notice.

Roaring, L landed on Ryuk and grabbed onto the Creature's face with one of his bare hands. The other hand slapped down on the bite-mark Light had left, a direct toxin-to-blood contact. Ryuk blinked, too stunned to do anything and for a few seconds, nothing happened.

Screaming. Blood-curdling sounds of horror. 

Ryuk ripping out throat-destroying howls and sobs. L's eyes widened, watched the skin on Ryuk's cheeks blister and burn, the skin taking on a rotten smell. Ryuk's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his entire body heaving and sick, twisted gurgles bubbling up. L watched in fascination as Ryuk tried scratching at himself, gripping his head and swiveling in the air. L dug his fingers deeper into the skin, practically feeling the toxins leach off and enter the other's pores.

"Please! I'll never go after you again! **I'll be good!** Plea-"

Foam filled Ryuk's mouth, spilling down his face as he convulsed, shaking so hard that L was worried he'd be thrown off.

"That's for everything you've put both me and Light through," L hissed.

Ryuk's back arched, twisting wildly, managing to actually buck L off. He was propelled horizontally by the force, watching that as quickly as it had started, it was over, the Creature staring blankly up at the sky, his body sporadically spasming.

Without his wings supporting him, the body started tumbling from the sky... as did L... L squeaked, the wind rushing at him from all different angles and battering him until he didn't know which way was up or down. All he could see were clouds and light spinning, bleeding together.

 _I'm going to die_.

The realization hit hard and deep. L's eyes misted, a certain peace settling over him. He was going to die, but there was nothing he could do about it. L allowed his body to go limp, choosing to enjoy the feeling of flying rather than of falling. His shirt billowed, allowing him to orient himself but not really slow his descent.

L blinked, looking down at the gorgeous city below, so many buildings and Creatures that it was mind-boggling. _You better make use of this power, Light... it feels amazing_...

Light shook his head, coming to. It took him a second to realize what was happening... _oh fuck, L's plummeting_! Light dove, flattening his ears, his tails streamlining to make him like a torpedo. 

L's eyes snapped in the Kitsune's direction, popping in panic.

"Light, w-what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? Saving your life, Dumbass."

L sucked in a sharp breath.

"Stay away from me!"

"If I grab your shirt, don't make skin-to-skin contact, I should be okay!"

L violently shook his head. He wouldn't, couldn't, he literally couldn't live with himself if he unintentionally killed Light.

"Get away from me!" L's voice cracked the closer Light got.

Panic clouded his vision.

"Please, Light! I-I can't- I can't-"

They locked eyes, warmth bleeding through Light's gaze, meeting L's terrified one. Light gave him a gentle smile.

"It's not like I'm going to let you fall."

L's eyes welled. No, he couldn't deal with it. He'd rather fall! Without hesitation, Light wrapped his arms around L's sides, making the frog jerk.

L hissed out a breath, shaking his head.

"Please let me fall," he croaked, "please, Light- let go of me! Let go! You're going to get hurt!"

Light stuck out his feet, trying to slow their descent. They city was much closer now. For about ten seconds, Light felt fine... his brow furrowed, his arms beginning to itch. They rocketed through the air, Light grunting when the itching became burning, hard like fire. L was screaming something incoherent. The sound was so... distant... Light's eyes traveled to his arms to see that they were covered in ugly red blisters, the skin boiling and bubbling.

It had just enough time to register in Light's mind.

 _Oh, shit_.

He buffered in the air and found that the combination of blood-loss and this new clouding in his head made his eyes roll to the back of his head. Light was so- he was so _tired_. He'd buffered enough that when the two of them skidded across the pavement, the only injuries sustained were scrapes, bruises and cuts.

L rolled across the road, his mind whirring. As soon as he stopped, he struggled to his feet, wincing. He looked back to see that Light had crashed in an alley, just a heap on the ground, his body curled up and twitching. Breathing heavily, L scrambled over to him. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay_. L bit on his thumb, reminding himself that he couldn't touch Light, only look over him to check his condition.

L almost broke down sobbing right there.

The only thing visible were the whites of his eyes, small trickles of foam dripping out of the corners of Light's mouth. Rolling on his side, Light vomited.

Hyperventilation threatened to take over. L looked around, his heart hammering. He couldn't see anyone!

"Help!" He shrieked, jogging out into the middle of the road.

If there were anyone in the apartments, they weren't coming out. Tears streamed freely down L's cheeks, his knees buckling and threatening to give out on him. He needed to find help! Too long and the damage to Light's nervous system could be permanent... _This is all my fault. I'm going to be sick, oh God, this is all my fault_!

"Help! Somebody help me!" He sobbed, "...anybody..."

Racing back to Light's side, he saw the Kitsune wheezing, struggling to breathe and grasping at his throat.

"It's okay, Light, you're going to be okay. It's okay."

Light convulsed, the veins popping in his temple. _He's having a seizure! And I can't DO anything_!

"LIGHT!" L shrank, grasping his hair.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this. _All my fault_.

L stood dejectedly, his limbs trembling.

He'd never felt this alone before. He'd always had Watari or even B, but now...

It felt like he did when he was little, scared and homeless in the middle of the city. L slid to his knees, shaking his head pleadingly.

"Light, just hold on. You're okay, I'm right here. HELP!"

Light curled in on himself, shivering.

"L!"

L's head whipped around, a new wave of tears pouring out of his eyes when he saw Watari standing in the middle of the road. Watari was... he was wearing a hazmat suit...

His feet led him, throwing himself into the wolf's arms. He'd never been happier to see the older man. Watari hugged him back in a daze, lightly stroking L's wild hair.

"You have to help him!" L's words tumbled out, jutting a finger to Light.

Watari blinked, but nodded, clasping L's shoulders with rubber gloves.

"Emergency services are on their way. Once I got into the city, I called Roger. We're executing Black Day Contingency Plan."

L's mouth fell open. Black Day was a heavy contingency, an escape plan for when stuck in a corrupt country, where not even L could deduce who was on his side and who wasn't and assuming the whole population was out to kill him. L motioned to the suit.

"How did you-"

"It was actually meant for B," Watari said sheepishly, "in case I had to restrain him."

Pushing past L, Watari surged towards Light, shifting him on his side. Light coughed up blood, but he didn't seem to notice or care. Watari combed sweaty hair out of the Kitsune's features.

In the distance, L could hear sirens. He ran over to Watari's side.

"Ryuk's zoo. B's badly hurt! The last time I saw him, he was badly bleeding from the leg, possibly a nicked artery."

Watari's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"We'll have it taken care of once we're back in England."

L nodded numbly, his head pounding. Light had gone completely unconscious, his tails stretched out and foam still leaking. L's mind strained, unable to tear his eyes away from the Kitsune. He was vaguely aware of more suited Creatures coming and gently wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. When he couldn't move his feet, someone picked him up, the world fading to black.


	17. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick tag: Trauma

Everything passed in flashes for L.

Was he blacked out right now as he was being carried? It was hard to tell. He must've been conscious at some point because he knew the Creature carrying him was a Manticore. He also knew he was awake at some point because... he saw... Ryuk's body smashed into the pavement. Head first and brain matter splattered across the hard concrete. The body was contorted and stiff.

 _I did that_... L closed his eyes, remembering reading something about paralysis. What if Ryuk wasn't dead when he was falling? Just paralyzed...? The thought made L shiver, another, darker one filtering across his mind. _What if Light becomes paralyzed_? Just that thought alone, the young and healthy Kitsune reduced to immobility, the life slowly draining out of his eyes. Maybe that's the moment when L passed out.

Either way, when he woke up, he was on the plane. The Black Day team was loading two gurneys into the vehicle, one with Light and the other with B.

B's leg had lost so much blood, who knew if it was infected? He was unconscious and sweaty, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Light was hooked to a million different drips. There were large burns on both of his arms, the skin patchy and flaking. As they moved him back through the plane, his started shaking. One of the nurses declared he was seizing again.

L's head whipped to the seat in front of him, holding onto his ears and trying to block out the noise.

It felt like forever until he was sure they'd gotten it under control and had kept wheeling Light to the back. _It's all my fault. All my fault. Light's seizing, he can become paralyzed, Hell he can still **die...** and I killed someone. I killed someone just by touching them. Holy shit... **holy shit** , all I did was touch him! ALL I DID WAS TOUCH HIM AND KILL HIM. AND NOW LIGHT'S BEING PUNISHED FOR LOVING ME. OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE? I am dangerous, I'm a monster... _

He didn't even realize he'd been crying, the guilt crashing through him. But like a switch, it turned off. L's eyes went slack, all emotions slowly seeping out.

Watari talked to the head doctor, getting a quick assessment on both of her patients. Excusing herself, she went to check on the progress on B's leg. Sighing, he went to go find L, freezing in his tracks.

L was simply staring straight ahead, his eyes hollow and empty. Watari's ears flicked nervously.

"L?"

The frog didn't respond. Panic shivered up Watari's spine, his tail tucking between his legs.

"L!"

L stayed quiet.

* * *

Light's lips were chapped.

Amazingly, that was the first thing he felt. That his mouth was dry. He weakly opened his eyes, quickly squinting them again when he felt a slice of sunshine. Something was hitting his face.

Opening his eyes completely, he saw that pieces of paper had been crumpled and thrown into his face. Another piece bounced off his temple and his brow furrowed, slowly looking around.

He was in an infirmary, beds lined up on a beautiful dark wood floor and old-fashioned walls. Light blinked, looking to see B in a bed across from him, about 20 feet away, his leg propped up in a cast. B smirked, crumpling up another sheet of paper.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Light swallowed, not answering right away. He'd been hungover twice in the past. The feeling now was uncomfortably close to that. Shifting, he tried looking out the window, but the white curtains simply allowed light in, but didn't let him see concrete shapes outside.

"W-where..."

B put on a horrible Cockney accent, "welcome to England, Mate. Wammy's House for Gifted Orphans, to be exact."

That made Light swallow in confusion. England...? L's-L's orphanage. He was there. He glanced around. L, where was L? What happened to the zoo? All the questions swirled in his brain.

"B, what's going on? What happened?!"

For the first time, B gave a serious face. He leaned back into his pillow, sighing.

"Black Day was executed. Talk about a real crackdown. Essentially, it works under the assumption that no government official, general worker or law enforcer can be trusted. It's this whole big spectacle. Interpol twists the government's arm to put the country under Marshall law for 24 hours. During that time, all air and sea traffic to said country stops except for Wammy approved entities. It can only be ordered by either Watari or L himself. Watari ordered it and had the Wammy's and Interpol sanctioned international medical team take me, you and L. We were then sneaked out of the country."

Light stared at him with impossibly wide eyes.

"M-my par-"

"Last time I heard, your family's okay. They found Ryuk's body and since his second-in-command Rem wasn't there, the organization was flailing."

B gave his first genuine smile, a sight that made Light's heart warm, "your family's safe. They know you're out of the country getting medical treatment. They just don't know where you are."

Light's heart was racing, his eyes tearing. They were safe?! His mother and father a-and Sayu? He covered a hand to his mouth, his shoulders shaking.

"They're okay?" He whispered.

B nodded. The smile curled, going back to its usual taunting way.

"But you weren't. Damn, you were all messed up. It's been about 3 weeks."

Light gasped. 3 weeks?! He gaped, remembering the toxin flowing through his body, how he'd been both hot and cold and unable to come up with a coherent thought. Everything had gone fuzzy and all he remembered was shivering and the acidic smell of vomit. And burning. Burning so horrible that it felt like his brain was melting and all he wanted to do was die. A shudder ran up his spine. B threw his hands into the air, motioning to his in-the-air leg.

"At least you got to sleep through it! I woke up after a couple of days and I've been _booooooooored_ out of my mind."

There were so many questions still running through Light's mind. He craned his neck, looking up and down the orphanage's infirmary.

"Where's L?"

At that, B's face fell. If Light didn't know any better, he'd say the frog looked despondent.

"He hasn't visited."

It felt like Light had been kicked.

"... Not even once?"

B shook his head.

Light stared at him. L didn't visit him... once? In three weeks? Why not? His fingers twitched, an unexpected pain twisting his insides. He... where was L? B sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not one to want to spare L's feelings, but Light... he's never killed anyone with his toxin before. And he's never hurt someone he loves just by touching them before."

Light's eyes dawned in realization. _He feels guilty. For what he did to me. He probably feels like he can't show his face_. Three weeks... he wasn't toxic anymore! Light had to go see him! H-he had to kiss and hug him and _show_ him that he was okay. Light grunted, struggling to bring himself to a sitting position. B's eyes flashed in alarm.

"Where are you going?"

"L," was all Light could manage, forcing himself to his feet.

B's eyes were comically wide.

"You idiot! Get back in bed! Watari made sure your muscles didn't atrophy, but you haven't used your legs for weeks!"

Light didn't listen to him, supporting his weight on the IV dripper. B cursed under his breath.

"If you die or some shit, I'll get blamed for it!"

He pursed his lips, watching Light stumble towards the door, his grip on the dripper so tight that his knuckles had gone white.

All Light could think about was seeing L. His entire body hummed with anticipation. He forced his feet forward one at a time, panting with the effort. Before he could reach the door, it swung open. He came face-to-face with Watari, the large wolf looming like a mountain over him. Light shrank, all nine tails curling. Watari faltered.

"I know you and I have some issues to work out... but..." Watari hesitated, his voice going low, "I'm so relieved you're awake... I need you to come with me."

At Light's questioning glance, Watari held out a silver plate. The Kitsune glanced down to see a beautiful slice of strawberry shortcake, most definitely gourmet with real slices of fruit decorating the smooth white frosting. Next to it was an equally gorgeous fruit salad with some of the most exotic and expensive fruit. Watari drew in a shaky breath.

"L needs help. He-he hasn't been eating. This was supposed to be his."

Light's eyes moved to meet Watari's. His throat went tight, dreading to ask the next question.

"How bad?"

Watari's gaze flickered, a flash of pure terror making its way known.

"In the past 22 days, he's eaten only a week's worth of food."

Watari practically shoved the plate into Light's hands.

"Please, I'm getting desperate."

* * *

Light softly knocked on a large oak door.

When there was no answer, he slowly opened it, peering into darkness. L was curled up on the bed under a blanket, a laptop in front of him. The sound of the door creaking open made the detective look up sluggishly.

Light's breath caught. L's cheeks were hollow, his eyes sunken in. His hair was straw-like and hanging lamely against his neck. The beautiful blue hue in his body had dulled until his skin was a papery grey. L gave a weak smile.

"You're awake... I'm happy... maybe you could help me with this case, I'm having some trouble focusing."

"Maybe you'd be able to solve it if you ate something?" Light held out the plate enticingly.

L simply looked at it, shaking his head.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Really? When was the last time you ate?"

"Um..." L closed his eyes, rubbing a hand along his face, "it was um... three days ago. Yes. I had some cake a couple of days ago."

Light's tails swished. He tilted his head.

"L, I just woke up from a 3 week coma. You're not going to give me a kiss? Not even a hug?"

For just a moment, L's eyes flashed in panic. He quickly shook his head.

"Don't touch me!"

"Love, it's been over 2 weeks. You're not toxic anymore."

L shriveled, devolving into tremors.

"Please," he whimpered, "don't touch me."

Light gaped, his heart cracking. He took a cautious step into the room, earning a slew of strangled pleas from L.

"Go away," L sobbed, covering his face, "don't touch me... I-I need to detoxify."

"You're not toxic!" Light cried out.

L shook his head, burying his face into his knees.

"I'm dangerous," he croaked, "please, please, please, please-"

"Okay, Okay. I won't touch you. B-but I have to get close to see your case, right? You said you wanted help with it?"

L shuddered, slowly nodding. Swallowing thickly, Light crossed over, looking over L's shoulder.

"How many of these have you solved?"

"I haven't left my room," L whispered softly, "I, uh... a lot. The world is commending me for putting the pedal to the metal."

Light bobbed his head, putting the cake between them. He caught L's eyes sliding longingly in its direction. Smirking deviously, Light swirled a finger in the frosting, popping it into his mouth.

"Damn, that's good."

L's pupils dilated, but he remained silent. Although his thumb _did_ hang off of his mouth. Licking his lips, L shook his head, turning back to his screen. Light sighed.

"L... this isn't healthy. I love you, I'm begging you."

L sniffed, swaying.

"Every time I look at food, all I can think about is my blood going toxic. My skin. It feels-" his nose wrinkled as he slid his palms against the side of his jeans, "dirty."

 _Dirty?_ Such a simple word left Light's systems crashing, his insides crushing.

Light's hand crept out, the other's fingers right _there_. L squeaked, trying to draw his hand away. Light didn't let him, wrapping his fingers around the others. L let out a horrified scream, his eyes going wild. Light was stunned, he'd never seen such blind terror on L's face before.

"LIGHT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT! LET G-"

"Look at your hand, L."

L stopped, slowly gazing at their fingers, interlocked. Light's voice came out gentle and tender.

"See?" He murmured, "we're touching right now and I'm fine. You're not going to hurt me... I feel safe when I'm around you."

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. L's eyes trained on those fingers, his mouth open in awe.

"Y-you're not in pain?"

"No. I'm okay. Love, close your eyes."

L dazedly obeyed. He sucked in a sharp breath. Without looking at Light, all he could do was _feel_. Feel the warmth in Light's palm, the graininess of his skin and the minuscule hairs tickling his own hand. Lips brushed his. L stiffened, the sensation sending a jolt through his limbs. Light pressed their lips together again, going more bold and exploring L's mouth. L moaned, melting into the kiss, his pulse racing. It'd been weeks since he'd touched anyone. Each feathery touch and movement sent electricity to his fingertips.

"Light," L breathed, his stomach twisting.

He was vaguely aware of Light's tails wrapping around them, pushing them close together. So close that L could feel Light's heartbeat against his chest. The embrace was so warm, and his tails so soft. It was just what L needed, the tension in his shoulders being broken by soft sobs, all the stress and pressure melting to the forefront. Light simply stroked L's hair, whispering sweet encouragement into his ear.

"Ryuk's eyes were just..."

"I know," Light's lip quivered, "I've seen that look on every one of my victims. The first time it happened, I-I couldn't deal. I didn't sleep for nine days. Every single one of them had it... it's haunting... I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

L didn't respond. The knowledge that Light could relate, had seen that look himself, made L feel better. Tilting his face up, he kissed Light again, needing to have contact with him, his mind unsteady.

L's chest stirred as he slipped his fingers up Light's shirt, feeling for the Kitsune's chest. Light drew back with a smirk.

"No playtime until you eat the fruit salad."

L pouted, "I want the cake."

Leaning forward, Light nuzzled the other's nose.

"See now, you can't have the cake because I'm having the cake. And besides, your body needs something _healthy_ , Love."

L scanned Light's face, unable to stop the grateful and loving smile crossing his lips. He grumbled sheepishly when Light practically shoved the fruit salad into his hands.

"You're such a pain," L chuckled.

He took the fruit salad though, shoving a piece of watermelon into his mouth. His eyes lit up as he continued eating more and more fruit. Light watched on amusedly, picking his fork through the cake on his plate.

The two of them sat there, simply enjoying each others' company. Finally, Light wrapped an arm around L's waist.

"Now," he purred, "I'm sure you've been stuck in this room for eons. I'd _really_ like a tour."

L grinned.


	18. Reunions

"Mister Yagami, your family has been contacted. Our doctors still wish to keep your here for further testing, so your family shall arrive to England in a week. Outsiders are not permitted on orphanage grounds, please meet them in a secondary location," Watari stated.

It was so much news all at once that it left Light stunned. L thanked Watari for him, and the rest of the day blended into a strange blur.

He was going to see his family... wow, he hadn't talked to them in months. They knew he'd killed Creatures... would they even _want_ to talk to him? Would they just see him as some monster? A week! It didn't feel like enough time! 

L and Light sat beneath a weeping willow tree on top of the hill behind the orphanage. It was a beautiful day, the sky an endless blue and a gentle breeze against their hair. Light leaned against the tree's bark, closing his eyes and just allowing himself to breathe in the fresh air. He hoped it'd calm his nerves about his family, but he couldn't help feeling anxious. L gently touched Light's shoulder, prompting the Kitsune to open his eyes. The other gazed back with his saucer black eyes.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?"

Light hesitated, his ears tilting downwards.

"It's just that... I don't see how I can look at my parents in the eye. I-I've killed _so_ many... I used to know exactly who I was and where I fit in my life. Where I was going and what I wanted out of life. Now... now I don't know what I want." The words came easier than he expected, until his eyes were misting, "I don't feel like I deserve anything."

Light hung his head, tears forcing their way down the bridge of his nose. L lovingly cupped Light's face, forcing the other to look at him. Light sighed. The other looked much healthier, eating again. L's skin had gotten its beautiful blue hue again. It warmed Light's stomach, made him feel like he'd actually helped heal someone rather than just take life. L rubbed a finger along Light's cheek, passing over tears.

"They'll understand," L rumbled, touching his lips to Light's, "they'll know that you did it to protect them. It'll be hard, but you'll find your place again, a new routine. If you want..." L shifted, his face going sheepish, "well. I-..." He fiddled with his fingers.

Light blinked, seeing that the other was so nervous that the pads of his fingers were sticking together. _What's he trying to say_? He watched L adorably stammer, tugging nervously on his locks. Finally, L hissed out a breath.

"I just want you to know that you always have a place here... you'll always be accepted and cared for at Wammy's."

 _I'll always have a place here_? Light found himself loving the orphanage. As wary as the successors had been of him at first, hiding behind corners and watching him from afar, he was finding himself loving them and loving spending time with them. From the Dragon Mello, to the Satyr Matt and Yeti Near. In fact... Light's ears prickled, the hair on the back of his neck standing. His ears flattened, meeting L's gaze. L searched his face and blinked, sensing the same thing. Grumbling loving, L massaged the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he stood up and Capoeira-kicked the tree.

All three successors tumbled down, Mello using his wings to buffer himself. Matt struggled to stand, his goat hooves making light _clacking_ noises. Near simply stayed sitting, flexing his white, furry feet.

"That was mean," Near commented simply.

Mello rolled his eyes, steam rising from his nostrils.

"Yeah," he growled, "we just wanted to-"

"Watch?" L asked amusedly, tilting his head.

At that, they clamped their mouth, all of their faces going a bright red. Matt rolled his eyes, fishing for a cigarette.

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds kind of creepy."

Light had to stop from laughing. He opted to lean against the tree, using his tails as cushioning while L scolded the successors about being peeping toms. Mello snorted, giving a half-ways glance in Light's direction.

"Does he have anything to peep at?"

Light shot him a glare at the innuendo and Mello snickered, opening his wings. He wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and lifted into the air, able to make a quick escape. L watched after the two, pursing his lips.

"This isn't over!"

Instead of answering, Mello carried Matt over the fields in the distance, presumably to the lake beyond the trees. Poor Near was left behind, glancing between his elders with wide eyes. L hissed out a breath, crossing his arms.

"Go join them," he grumbled, but it wasn't without its affection, "but be careful! Don't overheat."

A small smile graced Near's lips. Scrambling to his feet, the young Yeti ran down the hill, disappearing into the tree-line. Light burst out laughing, his tails swishing happily. L gave him a fake stern look, shaking his head.

"Those three, I swear," he chuckled, sitting back down next to Light.

L rested his head against Light's shoulder. Light smiled. The thought of seeing those successors everyday, of being with L in this crazy but beautiful orphanage, solving intense cases... it was enough to make him seriously consider staying.

Shuddering, Light slid his palm over the back of L's. He drank in the other's scent, sweet frosting and equally sweet coffee mixing together in such an enticing swirl. He tenderly squeezed the Dart's fingers.

"I love you," Light croaked.

L smiled, pulling Light into a tight hug.

"I love you too... it'll be okay. No matter what happens, we'll adapt."

* * *

Standing outside of the cafe they'd agreed upon, Light was breathing heavily, his stomach doing flips. L reached out, his fingers gently brushing Light's, silently telling him that he had someone in his corner. Leaning in, L kissed Light's cheek.

"They love you," he rumbled, "go be with them."

L watched Light sigh and nod, moving into the cafe. He couldn't help but admit that he was nervous about this for a... a different reason. Light would want to stay with his family, which meant he'd go back to Japan. L couldn't just drop his life's work, which left the two of them at a bit of a crossroads. _No matter what, I'll support him_.

Light stood in the cafe in a daze, gaping when he saw his parents and Sayu sitting quietly in a booth. They'd been treated for malnourishment, taken care of to the point where they looked _healthy_ again. Sachiko met Light's eyes. For a moment, none of the Kitsunes moved. But then... Sayu cried out, racing in his direction.

"Light!" She squeaked, throwing herself against him.

Light inhaled sharply, his pulse pounding. Tears welled as he returned the hug, eighteen tails wrapping and tangling around each other affectionately.

"Sayu," he rasped, squeezing her.

He was vaguely aware of his parents enveloping him, Soichiro grasping the back of Light's neck.

"Oh, God, we were so scared for you."

Light laughed tearfully.

" _Me_? I was scared for all of you!"

Now 36 tails is a lot of tails, and the customers were having a hard time, trying inch around the mess of fur and swishing mess. Light was at a loss for words, unable to think about anything but the people he loved just holding on tightly to him. It felt like forever until the waitress took a tentative step towards them.

"Um, may I take your order."

Light sniffed, his throat too closed to say anything. Soichiro ordered for him, gently leading him to their table. Light sat across from his parents, Sayu snuggling into her brother.

"We missed you so much," Sayu whispered into Light's arm.

Sachiko bobbed her head, wiping at her eyes.

"Light, how've you been? Are you... are you doing okay?"

He ears twitched.

"Better than can be expected, I guess... I still have some things to figure out..."

His parents nodded understandingly. Soichiro sighed heavily, his ears flattening.

"I, um, I'm going through therapy but once I'm given the clear, I should be back in the NPA."

Light's lips twitched.

"That's great, Dad... I'm happy for you."

He felt a pang in his chest. It'd always been his dream to be a police officer. But now... that dream was gone. Sachiko cleared her throat.

"So our flight is leaving in five days, will you-will you be joining us?"

That made Light look up. They were all looking at him. Go back to Japan, lead a normal life as if nothing happened... could he really do that? Could he really walk all the same streets he used to? When he had so much blood on his hands? Considering that L's work took him all over the world, going to Japan would mean leaving him behind. Light's ears flicked nervously. He looked down at his claws, lightly scratching them against the table anxiously. He was about to say 'yes', that he was ready to go back home with his family. That'd be the acceptable answer, right? Society taught him to always value family above all else. And he did. He loved his family to pieces, but... no more lies...

"Mom, Dad. I'm not sure if I can go back to Japan. There are _so_ many memories there. So many things that happened. I think- I think I've lost my way. I don't know what to do with myself but I believe that I need a fresh start."

They didn't say anything at first, an uncomfortable silence settling over the booth. Sayu's eyes misted, her tails drooping.

"You're just going to be by yourself? All alone?"

He smiled gently.

"Not alone," he murmured, pulling her for another hug, "I have people who care about me, and who will help me find a place in the world..."

Sachiko covered her mouth with her napkin, looking teary-eyed at the wall. Soichiro's face was grave, but he reached out, tenderly holding his son's hand.

"Light, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't investigated Ryuk-"

"Whoa, don't apologize for that! It's not your fault," Light said softly, "I'm sorry for everything I did as a result."

Soichiro's features warmed, "We understand why you did what you did... Son, if staying in England will make you happy, help you find peace, then you have my blessing."

Sachiko and even Sayu joined in, telling Light that they'd miss having him around, but the understood. They just wanted him to be happy. Light smiled, his chest stirring.

"Thank you," he whispered, "in that case, there's someone I'd like you all to meet."

He twisted, motioning for L to come inside.

L faltered, pointing at his own chest. Light grinned amusedly, motioning again for the frog to join them.

 _Oh shit, he **is** asking me to go inside_. L swallowed, suddenly extremely aware of his matted, messy hair and his frumpy clothing. Trying to straighten it in vain, he moved into cafe, wringing his fingers. He hadn't exactly _planned_ for this!

Light turned to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, Sayu, this is my boyfriend, Ryuzaki."

They inspected him, their interested and curious gazes making L want to disappear. But to his shock, the Yagami family nodded amongst themselves.

"I love your speckles," Sayu piped up shyly.

Sachiko placed her chin in the cup of her hand.

"You seem like an intelligent young man."

"Could be better put together," Soichiro joked. Heat rose up L's cheeks, but the older Kitsune chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you, you're doing fine. Join us for lunch?"

L blinked in shock. Light cocked his head to the side. Clearing his throat, L slid into the same seat, Sayu between him and Light. Sachiko sipped her water.

"So, Ryuzaki, tell us about yourself!"

* * *

A couple of months passed and Light was acclimating well... he really did love the place...

They fell back, panting, their muscles exhausted and aching in the best possible ways. L curled up into Light's body and Light in turn pulled the other closer. The air was thick and heavy with the smell of sex... it was intoxicating.

L sighed in contentment, craning his neck to catch Light's lips. It was a gentle kiss, a harsh contrast to what they'd been doing before, their lips swollen and raw. The bedsheets around them felt both cool and warm. Light wrapped his tails around the two of them like a cocoon, softly running his fingers up the outside of L's thigh. L touched his forehead to Light's collarbone, tenderly kissing it. Holding up L's wrist, Light counted the small black speckles, nuzzling each one. L giggled, threading his fingers through the fur on Light's tails.

Hugging him close, Light drew patterns along L's skin, resting his face against L's nape. Twisting around, L's mouth was an inch from his, their breaths mixing. The frog's eyes were shining, his entire face taking away Light's breath. Huh, Light would never get tired of that expression. Light slowly reached out, caressing L's cheek. He loved the feeling of L's skin, so smooth. It was quiet in the room, peace settling over the two of them. Light wasn't sure if he'd ever been this happy with anyone. _I never want to let this or him go... ever..._

"Marry me," Light breathed softly.

L's eyes widened.

Light's breath caught, his heart jumping. His tails were stuck between wanting to tuck between his legs and stay wrapped around the two of them. There was a beat where neither of them moved, Light holding his breath. L searched Light's face, intertwining his fingers with Light's.

"Of course," he whispered, his smile twinkling.

Light squeezed L's hand. He honestly hadn't been expecting that answer! He gave a short laugh, pulling L in for a kiss. L wrapped his arms around Light's back, long fingers sliding over the back of his scalp. L gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Oh my God, I'm a fiance."

"Damn, me too. That sounds so weird," Light squeaked with a chuckle, his ears flattening.

They doubled over laughing, the label strange and foreign, yet not unwelcome. L touched Light's chin, passing his thumb over the Kitsune's jawline. His smile went playful and teasing.

"So does that mean you're going to fuck me as my _fiancé_?"

In one swift motion, Light rolled them so he was straddling L, his fingers touching the frog's chest.

"I thought you'd never ask," he purred.


	19. A Wedding

Rem and Misa walked together in the woods behind Misa's grandmother's house. They were talking about whatever, absently holding hands. They were about to turn back to the little cottage when Rem paused, her skin feeling strange. Like there was electricity surrounding her... her eyes widened.

"If I go into that cloud, I can go home."

She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She and Ryuk had been flying over the desolate, decaying plains of their own world when the ground had suddenly given way to green pastures and they realized they were lost.

Misa stared at her, large golden eyes flickering sadly.

"That's great," she chirped, forcing a smile.

Rem faltered, looking at Misa out of the corner of her eye. By now, the phoenix had regrown her feathers, the gorgeous red plumage accentuating her unearthly eyes. The sight reminded Rem of fire... she could spend all day just looking at Misa... she hesitated, looking up at the dark cloud. Was this her only chance? She'd been stuck here with Ryuk for years, every day hoping she'd be able to go home.

But looking at Misa again, she smiled.

"Eh, I wasn't a fan of that place anyway."

Misa's eyes popped.

"W-what!? But you have to go home! Your family! Your friends!"

"No family," Rem rumbled, adverting her gaze, "and as for friends... the closest one I had was Gelus but even then, I didn't really care about him."

Misa's eyes were so large that Rem thought they might fall out of her face. Reaching forward, Rem carefully touched Misa's knuckles.

"But I do have people here that I care about," Rem clarified meaningfully.

Misa audibly inhaled, her eyes misting. Rem blinked in surprise as Misa surged forward, throwing herself into a hug with the other, blubbering.

"Reeeeem," Misa wailed, tightening her grip.

Rem yelped, the hug suffocating. Burying her face into Rem's chest, Misa sighed.

"I love you," she mumbled without thinking.

As if electrocuted, they jumped back from each other, looking at the other in uncertainty. There was a tense moment where Misa was worried she'd pushed Rem away. But the other simply smiled.

"I love you too..."

* * *

The plans for the wedding were on. L decided it was okay to reveal his real name to the Yagami family. As soon as he did, it was like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Like he might belong somewhere. It was going to be a smaller ceremony with L's successors and Watari and Light's parents, sister, an uncle and three aunts. Even with as small as it was, preparing was a whirlwind.

Light found himself getting more and more excited, but he started noticing L getting depressed. He didn't seem like himself, spacing out and going quiet. Now that the wedding was in a week, Light was having serious doubts. Not about the marriage itself, but L didn't seem... happy... They were curled up in bed and Light tenderly touched L's shoulder.

"Something's bothering you."

L didn't deny it, but he also didn't elaborate. Gently pulling L to face him, Light locked gazes with him.

"Please... I just want to help."

The other scanned Light's face, large eyes reflecting the Kitsune's features. L's voice went low.

"It's just... the biggest day of my life, and... my parents won't be there... I miss them so much."

Light gaped, tucking strand of hair away from his lover's face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, mindlessly tracing L's features, "is there-is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can bring them back from the dead," L smiled wryly, "I'm okay. I've learned to live with it. This'll pass..."

Leaning forward, L nuzzled Light reassuringly. But Light shook his head.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but have you... ever been back?"

L's fingers prickled. Back to his old home? No... he relied completely on his memories, the warm fires and the delicious smells wafting in the air. Him not answering was all the answer Light needed. He intertwined his fingers with L's.

"Maybe you need some closure..."

The other hesitated, his eyes pooling.

"Maybe I do..."

...

L sucked a sharp breath, all the old memories flooding back. After about twenty years, the old settlement was pretty much reclaimed by nature, all of the houses basic frames and small piles of what they once were. He was almost too scared to keep moving forward but Light held his hand, nodding in encouragement. Squeezing the Kitsune's fingers, L allowed himself to move through the rubble and decaying ruins, gingerly poking at things he remembered. This rock... he'd play here all the time with the other kids! And-and that desolate bridge! He loved jumping into the water from it!

They made their way into his old home and he thought he might break down right there. His knees were buckling, every part of him shaking. Yes. He remembered this place... L slowly explored the area, not even realizing that he'd pulled away from Light and was moving on his own. Light watched proudly from the doorway, eyes wandering over the grassy, destroyed place that used to be L's home.

Making his way upstairs, L's breath caught. His favorite toy bunny... it was covered in mold and dust, its belly exposed and faded. But it was there, a gift from his mother... Carefully picking it up, L turned the little stuffed toy over in his hands.

_"Are you sure Mr. Chip doesn't want to go to sleep?"_

_"Nuh-uh! He's not tired!"_

_"Ha ha, will Mr. Chip like a glass of water? Would that help him fall asleep?"_

_"Mmmm okay! But only if Mommy sings Mr. Chip L's favorite song!"_

_She laughed, the sound tinkling and making him giggle._

_"Okay, L. Do you want a glass of water too?"_

_"Yes please," he beamed._

_"Alright, Baby. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mommy!"_

Clutching it tightly, L turned to look at Light with a tearful smile. Light's heart skipped. The expression on L's face was nostalgic... but accepting.

"Thank you," L breathed, moving to Light and kissing him, "I didn't even realize how much I missed this place. I-I feel more at peace."

Light gave a lopsided grin, his tails wrapping around them and pushing them closer together.

"I'm glad," he murmured, their breaths mixing, "you deserve all the peace in the world, Love."

The words melted L's heart.

* * *

L was bouncing, his legs springing anxiously. B growled, trying to catch and steady the other frog.

"You've got to calm down!"

"Can't," L chirped, laughing nervously.

L tried holding onto a table, but the pads of his fingers stuck to the wood, making them impossible to move. He grunted, trying to tear his hand away. Sighing, B walked around, using the opportunity of L being trapped to finally tie the bowtie. The other went to tug at the uncomfortable thing, but B slapped the hand away.

"If your pads stick and rip the bowtie, so help me, Lawliet-" But there was a small smile to his words.

L's lips quivered, but he nodded, trying to calm himself down. As B finished helping him get ready, everything started to feel more... real. It was one thing cuddling with Light in bed imagining their wedding and talking about all the things they'd do as husbands. It was another to actually do it. L sighed.

"This is so surreal... B, I know we haven't always had the best relationship," B chuckled at that as L continued, "but I need you to know... I think of you as a brother. Growing up, you were the closest thing I had to a friend... thank you."

B faltered, the sincerity in L's statement honestly catching him off-guard. He'd always thought of L as just a robot, shutting everything out and giving himself over completely to his detective persona. Seeing this side of L, the side that felt and bled and loved... Before B could talk himself out of it, he pulled L into a tight hug. L was stiff at first, not used to contact from anyone besides Watari and Light. But he slowly melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around B. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that. It was the closest they'd ever been, and to B's shock, he found he didn't really mind. They were orphans, but... they were each other's family.

Laughing softly, L pulled away.

"Today's just full of surprises. I guess I'm getting married..."

* * *

Light's tails were writhing uncontrollably. Soichiro yelped, trying to bat them away from all the decor and delicate things in the room. His eyes widened when Light's pacing went airborne and his son was literally pacing on the ceiling.

"What if something terrible happens?" Light fretted, "w-what if the cake is destroyed or the DJ sucks or the successors get into mischief, or- what if L changes his mind?! What if I'm a terrible husband?! A terrible person?!"

"Well, first of all, Son, I need you to get off the ceiling."

Light blinked, realizing where he was for the first time. His ears flattened sheepishly.

"Oh. Oops."

Crawling down the wall and hopping back on his feet, Light flicked his ears. Soichiro smiled, remembering his own wedding to Sachiko. Stepping forward to do Light's tie, he grinned wistfully.

"On my wedding day, I was sweating so hard that I had to be shirtless until a few minutes before I was supposed to step out. But it was all worth it, your mother was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

Light leaned forward, enraptured by the story. A dreamy look crossed Soichiro's features.

"I'm sure you've seen the dress-" Light had. Sayu always loved looking at it, claiming she wanted to wear it for her own wedding, "well, the fur on her tails was braided with little flowers woven in. She'd gotten her ears pierced with so many little jewels just for the occasion... if I wasn't smitten with her before, I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with the woman standing in front of me. Even if things don't go according to plan, the moment you see L, you'll know."

Light exhaled, his nerves coming down from their high. Yeah... he'd know. He loved L.

And he did. Light had to give props to B on his makeover skills, turning the hunched over frog into an absolute prince. Light smiled, his tails wagging on their own accord.

L smirked at that, leaning in so only Light could hear.

"Save it, I'll give you something to really wag about tonight."

Light's tails swished even faster and he sent a playfully stern look in L's direction, trying to get them under control.

The ceremony was amazing... even though Mello accidentally set the table on fire. He sneezed and the whole cake burst up in flames, filling the entire room with the smell of burning pastry and frosting, the little wax figures melting. Near punched Mello's arm while Matt ran to get water. L blanched, flailing his arms dramatically, smirking mischievously.

"The cake! NO, GOD ANYTHING BUT THE CAKE. TAKE MY HUSBAND INSTEAD."

"Hey!"

Light pushed L to the frog's teasing snicker.

Watari was a superhero who revealed that the kitchen had, in fact, made a second cake as a precaution. Hey, why not? With L around, they knew it would never have gone to waste either way. L practically collapsed in relief, falling into Light's arm.

A good time all around.

As night descended and everyone danced inside, L and Light stood together outside, looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful, clear sky, thousands of stars lighting up the night. Light blinked, an idea forming in his brain. Taking L's hand, he led him away from the party and music, wrapping his arms around the frog's waist. L's brow rose, trying to hide his smile.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Yagami? Or should I call you Mr. Lawliet now?"

Light giggled, passing his fingers over L's abdomen.

"What do I think I'm doing? Dancing with my husband, of course."

L glanced at Light questioningly. Before he could ask, Light pulled L up into the air. L yelped, looking down in awe as the ground fell away and he and Light were surrounded by stars all around. Light paused for a moment to let L adjust. The frog was gaping, taking in the rolling hills and beautiful countryside laid out before them. It was so quiet and serene up here, like they were the only ones in the world... Spinning the two of them slowly, Light kissed the side of L's neck, smiling into the other's skin. L giggled, pressing his skin more into Light's mouth. The last time they were up in the sky, they were fighting for their lives. Surprise, it was more romantic when they weren't.

They did a pseudo-dance up there, just enjoying the cool breeze, clumsily holding onto each other and swaying to the distant music below. It was perfect, just the two of them and the endless sky. L wrapped his arms around Light's torso, listening to the steady beating of the other's heart.

"It's strange how things work out," the Dart murmured thoughtfully.

"It is," Light agreed, kissing the top of L's head.

L craned his neck so his eyes met the Kitsune's. Light inhaled sharply, his heart stopping. Up here, the light made all the stars reflect in L's saucer eyes, turning those orbs into mini-galaxies. Light held onto the other's hand tightly.

He'd never let go.


	20. Epilogue

1 year later...

It was late, the sky pitch black. The only light in the room came from the computer illuminating. L bonked his head against the table, rubbing his temple.

"What if it's not him?" He fretted.

Light hooked L's arm, forcing the Dart to meet his eyes.

"Come on, when have we ever gotten it wrong? There's nothing left to do but wait... I think you just need to unwind."

His husband dragged his fingers down his face, large saucer black eyes exhausted.

"Oh? And how do you suggest we do that?"

"... well I have a couple of ideas..."

L sighed underneath Light, running his fingers through that chestnut hair. Their lips crashed, swollen and raw, nipping lovingly, the air thick with the smell of sex. The afterglow was settling in, but it was just a precursor for another round. The sun was starting to come up beyond the horizon, admonishing them for another full night of practically no sleep, sending their room into a golden light. Burying his face into the crook of L's neck, Light inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of strawberries and sugar.

"I love traveling with you."

Their latest case had taken them to the shores of Italy, a beautiful sea-side city with sheer cliffs that Light could explore forever. The hotel was equally as beautiful and Light realized that he really had found his calling. He loved his life and he loved it with L... L craned his neck, pecking soft kisses along Light's jawline, his hands smoothing down and stroking Light's tails.

"Where do you want to go next?" L asked in a murmur, his lips moving to Light's throat, feeling it bob beneath his mouth, "anywhere you want."

Light's eyes slipped shut, just enjoying the feeling. He moaned, swaying to L's intoxicating kisses. Holding onto L's shoulders, he smiled, passing his digits over the cool, smooth skin.

"I've always wanted to go to Canada."

L tilted his head curiously, a smile playing at his lips.

"Home of the moose?"

"And the maple leaf," Light defended in a purr.

Laughing, L enveloped Light in another shower of kisses, pulling the Kitsune down onto him. Light groaned, drowning himself in the heavy scents in the air, the feel of L's body. Unsheathing a claw, he dragged it down ever-so-gently down the side of L's face. L's mouth fell in an open-mouthed smile. Before they could throw themselves into their extra round, the walkie-talkie crackled to life, Near's voice filling the room.

"L? Light? We have a hit on where the suspect might be."

They blinked. L groaned loudly, pressing the button with an exasperated expression.

"Nate, we're kind of in the middle of something."

"But-"

Light shook his head, cutting in.

"It's okay, we're on our way."

L scowled, moving away from the device. Smirking, Light drew patterns up L's back, pressing small kisses to as many of L's speckles as possible.

"Don't worry," he rumbled, attaching his lips to the back of L's neck. L shivered in response, leaning into Light. Light's lips tugged up, "we wouldn't want to _rush_ ourselves would we?"

L held onto the side of Light's face pleadingly.

"Definitely not," he agreed breathlessly, "that'd be a _tragedy_."

"Then let's deal with this and I can go back to touching every single little freckle."

Pursing his mouth playfully, L grumbled, reaching for his clothing.

The stress of being L was a lot easier these days. With Light by his side, B as an undercover agent out in the field and the boys taking on the easier cases, L actually had _free time_. He wasn't sure if he'd ever had that before. They went into the suite meant for the investigation. Mello and Matt were in the kitchen, holding hands while talking, their faces close to each other and their voices low while they drank coffee. L smiled to himself. It was good seeing them find each other, making a deep connection. Mello wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders, the two of them following L and Light into the main room. Near was twirling a lock of hair, looking up at them unimpressed. In the past year, little tusks had formed in the corners of the Yeti's mouth. Small now, but they'd grow to a significant size in the coming years.

Pressing a button, L crouched in his chair, B's voice filling his ears.

"Lawli! Okay, so I managed to track Mr. Gruber to that old warehouse. I'm heading in."

L hissed out, biting at his thumb.

"Don't head in," L growled, knowing full-well B wouldn't listen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're breaking up," B drawled with a dramatic cry.

"B, don't use your hands, I swear to God-"

The audio cut out. Rolling his eyes, L leaned back and waited for the report. Light's brow rose. B always teased him and called him names, but he enjoyed the other Dart. It was like experiencing the fowl-tempered brother Light never had. The audio came back and everyone straightened expectantly. There was the sound of a struggle and then B's victorious sound.

"Alright! After using my hands-"

"B!"

"-I made him go unconscious! If I did it correctly, he won't die!... Probably... You're welcome!"

Light covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. L swatted at him, not hard enough to hurt. The monitor flickered on and everyone could see B's face, a black eye forming and welts on his cheek, but his eyes were alive. Free. Anyone could tell this acting out was more so for the show and the happiness of not going back to that prison. L placed his chin in the cup of his hands.

"Whatever," L was fighting a smile of his own, "just get back to headquarters before the paramedics get there."

"Yes, sir," B chirped with more than a hint of sarcasm, slipping on his gloves again.

L huffed, shaking his head affectionately.

"You're such a pain in the ass," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but you need me," B fluttered his eyes innocently.

L snorted. He'd been 'training' with B. Of course L didn't eat insects, but he'd feel B's skin, allow himself to get familiar with the feeling and stop from being scared of himself. It was working wonders and L could now confidently say that he wasn't deathly afraid of his own skin anymore.

Once B left the line, all five of them stayed there, not quite sure what to do now. The case was solved and technically speaking, they could leave Italy whenever they wanted. Light held L's hand, speaking as if reading his mind.

"There's no _rule_ that we have to leave immediately, right?"

* * *

The beach was wonderful, the day promising and bright. L closed his eyes, allowing the heat to be absorbed into his skin, fighting off the natural chill from his bones. He yipped, dunking his head under the water. It made his hair mat and cling to the back of his neck, soaking it.

Light's tails swished, the sea both chilling and refreshing. He couldn't help but be proud of L. Sure, the beach was a bit isolated, but the Dart had been coming more and more out of his shell, going into public more and being accepting of himself. Mello and Matt had disappeared for some _alone_ time, while Near rested under an umbrella, licking an ice cream cone, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Even with the extra danger of overheating, Near was stubborn as all Hell and was wearing his long white pajamas.

Light yelped as L poked at him from underwater, his frog legs ensuring that he made a quick getaway before Light could retaliate. Grinning, he swam in the direction he thought he saw L go, ears flattening challengingly.

"I'm going to get you for that!" He declared, sweeping his fingers under the water.

When he didn't feel anything, he frowned, sighing. Holding his breath, Light dipped beneath the surface, being greeted by the beautiful blue world and immense reefs. Little fish swam lazily by, one or two darting every once in a while, stark against the sandy floor. Light was so stunned that he forgot for a second he was supposed to be looking for L.

Something tickled the bottom of his foot and he jumped, almost kicking L in the face. The frog had no problem twisting out of the way, smirking tauntingly and swimming circles around the Kitsune. Light's eyes narrowed competitively, trying to get to the frog. When it was obvious that Light would fail miserably, L softly _booped_ his nose.

Light watched L for a few seconds, going up for air when needed. L didn't need it as much, twirling and dancing gracefully underwater. He turned, stretching his limbs languidly, each slow movement sensual. It was such a stunning sight that all Light could do was float there, examining how L's black hair swirled around his face. How his blue skin matched the crystalline water and made him look ethereal. _Beautiful_. L drifted up, dragging his fingers along Light's abdomen as he was brought to the surface. Light was quick to follow, enveloping his husband and pressing their foreheads together.

"Uzai," he accused to L's giggle.

It was a perfect day, the kind that made Light want to freeze time. He didn't want this to ever end. He didn't want to go back to the hotel or to Wammy's or even someplace else. Holding L tightly, they felt the water lap against them, gentle and calming. Brushing the sopping hair out of L's features, Light brushed his lips against L's.

"I love you."

The statement was simple yet heavy. L touched Light's face, eyes sparkling.

"I love you too."

Pulling away, L went back underwater, already speeding off to explore more of the sea floor.

Floating onto his back, Light looked up at the sky, taking in all of the clouds and birds that passed overhead. His toes tingled, remember how crazy his life had been in the past year. It was hard to believe he'd really lived through that... How different life could become in such a short time. 2 years ago, he never would've imagined that he'd be here. Traveling the world with the greatest detective in the world and his successors.

It really did blow his mind.

From the beach, Near yelled, and Mello snickered meanly, the two of them at it again. Roaring, Near chased after Mello. Mello simply flew just out of grabbing distance, tongue slithering out tauntingly. L emerged from the waves, telling them to cut it out and marching over sternly to the sand. Light snorted, leaning back into the water, a peace settling over his mind and allowing his body to melt with the water surrounding him. He knew in that moment...

 _I wouldn't trade this for the world_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzai- annoying/pain in Japanese
> 
> Aaah I can't believe it's over! When I first started, I didn't think it'd be super long (about 5-10 chapters) but this story was so fun and I just ran with it XD. Thank you to everyone who's read it and I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
